


Turning The Tide

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (More Like Touching), (for later chapters), Dubcon Cuddling, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fake Dating, Forced Kissing, Gavin POV, Gavin Reed Redemption, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice Deaths, Roommates, Stalking, Suspense, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: A year after the revolution, Gavin's life has been- pretty good. Connor's not as bad now that he's cut out the obedient lap dog shit, Hank's finally shaping up, and Gavin just might be edging closer to Sergeant every day.Then he gets a letter. And another. And- another. And a new face in the DPD. Which somehow leads to him uprooting everything he's known for years, throwing him into an unwanted spotlight to play cat and mouse with a power hungry gang.At least, this couldn't get any worse.---Updates weekly! (Mondays + Fridays!)
Relationships: (Most of these are Background Ships), Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 430
Kudos: 477





	1. Improper Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another longfic, yes, I have been working on this one for a while now, and I'm so glad to start posting it! I'm hoping this will keep this place alive a bit while I work on all my BBs and what not.
> 
> Fair warning now, this fic does get creepy! It is a case fic, and it is also, hopefully, a slowburn rivals->lovers! This does have some OCs as filler characters and as the bad guys. And uh, that's- it for now? There's no AU besides the fact this is a year after the revolution, and Nines did not immediately work with the DPD.
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for everyone who's ever commented on my works before, because you guys were huge inspirations to take TTA's wordcount and *smash* it!
> 
> And while you're here- I want to give quick shout outs to my betas! Adsdragonlover, Breadling, and Skye: thank you all so much for helping with this and letting me ramble to you guys!

A loud slap resonated through the already noisy room, the chatter not even halting for the disruption.

It wasn’t unusual after all, not these days. “Holy  _ fuck _ T! You shoulda seen this one, looked like a Photoshop horror movie.” The rough voice was followed by a cackle, as a leather coat hit the chair, discarded. 

“Because  _ that _ sounds like something I actually wanna see on a Tuesday night.” Tina’s reply was sarcastic, paired with rolled eyes and a small smirk, but her voice was tired.

‘ _ Everyone’s tired _ ,’ Gavin thought for a moment, looking around. It’s a new DPD to him, not a bad change, but a change. Gone were the small cramped cubicles to charge in, replaced by lounge chairs around tables. Another addition is several floors, SWAT moving into the building, as well as more cells, with the intention of containing androids without allowing them to self-destruct.   
  
  
All in all, things changed. But everyone’s more tired post-revolution than before. They don’t have enough people- no matter how much of a golden boy Connor is, androids don’t exactly trust anyone supposed to protect them that isn’t New Jericho. Most left, choosing different occupations. On the same side of that coin, not many humans wanted a job as dangerous as theirs, as the spike in crime everywhere hit the news and media like a firestorm.

Understaffed, short handed, one man short of changing a lightbulb. Gavin would never quit, he worked too hard, and he loved this job. But hell if this didn’t make him feel ten years older than he was. “Yeah yeah, anyways, what’s new on the beat? You and Comms due to level up yet or is Fowler still keeping you guys as officers?”

  
  


A change of topic, if Tina recognized it for the offering it was, they’ve long since stopped addressing it. “Fuck no! And to be perfectly fucking blunt, I don’t mind staying an officer for a bit. We got like- officer seniority now. It’s chill, but we did get some interesting places to check out today.” A nod answered her, Gavin opting to get a water while they talked. He should eat, but he doubted this reprieve will last long enough to do so.   
  
“So like, you know of the Tidals right- well we were on patrol in one of their marked up areas- seen fucking, at least ten people around an old club that was shut down. Think they’re going to try and reopen it?” Gavin groaned, thinking of the gang was enough to make his head hurt.

“I fucking hope not. I wouldn’t want to be on the team investigating them all the time.” He had a couple run ins- since he was assigned to gang related cases more often than not- and the group was big enough to cause some stirrings. Not directly in their crosshairs, but they were tracking them. As far as he knew.

Gavin- didn’t want another big case. Seriously- his little murders and the occasional framing, that was all he wanted to do. He had enough on his plate. Looking to Tina however, they both knew it was inevitable. “Yeah well, hey, maybe the club will be android friendly.” Gavin rolled his eyes at that, like any android would be stupid enough to go to a dive like that, but let the comment go.   
  
  


“You still won’t find a girl cuter than the receptionist and you know it. Why don’t you just apologize dumbass?” Tina groaned at that, and her response is cut off with Connor’s excited voice entering the room. They both looked over, and Gavin has to do a small double take. Beside Connor is the twin he so rarely saw- except. Bigger. Thicker. Stronger. And so much more of a bitch.   
  
“I’m telling you Nines- you’ll love working here! Captain Allen is just upstairs you know, and Hank and me will need all the help we can get with the influx of android related cases-”

“I already told you my only interest is working on my own.”

  
  


Gavin’s met this guy a couple times. With the personality of a feral Doberman, and the wit and tongue of a snake, he’s a whole league above Connor in every way- and snarky as hell about it. Last Gavin remembered he was between departments. Some couldn’t stand the guy, or rather what he was. Some he couldn’t stand himself, filing to get out of there as soon as possible.

Central had always been an option, but with Connor here already, they were trying to be fair. Some captains only saw him as a resource yet. “I know I know, I mean that- you’ll never be short on things to do here.” Connor’s cheerful voice against the annoyed one of the taller RK’s was such a ride that Gavin looked away, finishing his bottle.

  
  


Tina was still entranced, and he elbowed her, just to see if she’d fall.  _ Almost _ , but she caught herself right beforehand, glaring at Gavin. “Rude bitch.”   
  
“Takes one to know one, so are you going to talk to her or no?” Their conversation starting back up alerted the other two to their presence. Or maybe they were aware the whole time and just wanted the attention- Gavin didn’t care either way.

“No! What if I spilled something on her- again! Gav- you know for a fact I cannot even risk it- I’m so embarrassed to even walk out of here.” The sad whine Tina let out only got a laugh from Gavin, even as she slumped her head against folded arms.

  
  


“Pussy. You know she’ll forgive you, right? It was an honest mistake.” He only got a groan in response, so Gavin reached over, patting her on the back. He didn’t expect Connor to come over, let alone Terminator behind him, but he didn't chase them away. _Yet._

“Good afternoon Detective Reed and Officer Chen! How’d your last case go?” Connor never lost his ass-kissing personality, even after he came back. It was annoying, to have no reprimand for the man, but he can’t blame Fowler for wanting to play this safe. At least Connor had a backbone now, and didn't take anyone's shit without some kind of retribution.

“Fucking same as ushe’, though this body was pretty mangled.”

“Yeah- show Connor your gross homicide death, fucking assbag.” Gavin can’t help but laugh at that.

  
  


Between her grossed out comments and the highly annoyed look on the new Connor’s face, it’s priceless. “I take it another successfully solved case then? That makes how many this month?” Gavin was immediately on alert then, looking over to the two cautiously. Connor didn’t prompt Gavin to boast, Gavin’s not the type unless it’s at Hank specifically.

Thankfully his new buddy doesn’t seem to be someone fond of such subtleties either. “Eight, within fifteen days.” There’s no ‘congrats’ after, or hell, even admiration. Nines sounded  _ bored _ if not anything else.

“That’s impressive Nines! He doesn’t even have a partner!” Gavin can tell Connor is frustrated. The twink’s eyes narrowed a bit, his LED spun yellow, and his hand’s ‘ _ idle animation _ ’ as Gavin likes to call it- stopped, the coin held firmly now. Why he’s frustrated is beyond Gavin though, it almost seemed like...   
  
  
A sales pitch. “Yeah, and it’s gonna fucking stay that way too. Just taking a small break.” He held up his water bottle, hearing the small ‘ _ hydrate yourself bitch _ ’ coming from Tina. Connor doesn’t seem too bothered by this, LED settling back on blue and that has a small stone sinking in his stomach. Suspicious.

“Of course Detective Reed. Well, if you don’t mind us, we’ll be grabbing a thirium packet and be on our way- I’m showing our latest coworker around.” Connor looked to Nines, and Gavin was pretty sure he expected Nines to at least  _ try _ and introduce himself. Instead the guy stared right back, almost petulant.

“Nines, good to meet you both. Are we done here?” ‘ _ Damn, ice cold _ .’ It’s amusing, in a mean way, to watch Connor deflate on the spot, his tone dropped as he spoke again.

“Yeah yeah.”

  
  


They both grabbed thirium- Connor’s is strawberry flavored, everyone knew that. One of those comes out, along with a lemon one Gavin didn’t see many others drink. Nines took it without complaint though, and they both walked out. “Daaamn, Connor two point ‘o’ is a bitch isn’t he?”

He’s not too surprised to hear Tina say it first, finishing off his water bottle. “Not my problem- now, I’m going to go see if the labs got the results for last week’s shooting back yet, or if I’m going to have to jump to that stabbing from the second and work on that again.” Simple on the outside, annoying on the inside, both cases weren’t lacking in evidence. It’s that the evidence was held in labs and needing processed, and he could pour himself over video feeds all he wanted but he, unlike others, did not have facial recognition software in his damn head.

“You do that. Good luck man, I’m just waiting for me and Chris to get called out again.” Gavin nodded to that, and the bottle was finished without another word, tossed into the trash. Walking out of the breakroom, neither RKs were anywhere in sight. Hank was at his desk, typing away, and he didn’t want to bother him.

  
  


So he sat back down. The reports he has to write won’t type themselves, and the day’s only going on without him, just started too. Time passed of course, music quietly playing in the cubicle as he typed away, and he’s almost frustrated with the lack of response. When he’s out of papers to file, and idled on any new cases, he sighed, looking around again. 

Connor’s back, and his older twin is standing dutifully at the side, though now he has a holo-tablet and seemed pretty content with it. Gavin looked back to his terminal when the notification sound rang off, and grinned seeing it was a new email. He moved to the tab, and then paused.

  
  


It was a personal email, definitely not from either of the labs, and to his work email. To say he’s confused is an understatement, and he quickly ran a check on it to make sure it was safe to open, not a fucking virus or some shit. It came back clear, and seeing the title of the email simply saying ‘Hello Detective Reed’, he hesitantly opened it.

It wasn’t- anything. Just words, with heart emojis here and there. Odd, entirely fucking odd.

  
  


> _ If you’ve opened this, thank you for taking the chance, I know how emails can be slightly alarming but I figured you’d appreciate the proper introduction from your number one admirer in your own territory, so to say. I look forward to talking to you very soon Detective Reed! _
> 
> _ -Love, your newest admirer, _
> 
> _ K _

It was so weird, and yet, he didn’t mind it too much. He saved and screenshot the email, just in case, but then just ignored it. A weird email from some punk. It wasn’t the first time, and he deleted the email and went on with his day. He did finally get the results back from the stabbing, and was very glad to follow that up for the rest of his shift.

When he finally got back after all that, someone in handcuffs and already having confessed, he put the guy in a cell and went back to his desk, flopping into his chair, letting himself feel content. Connor and Nines were still here, Anderson too, but the three were in a quiet discussion. Gavin felt unease at how serious Anderson’s face looked, and the concerned look on Connor’s didn’t help that.

  
  


Nines was the only one who didn’t look affected by whatever they were talking about- or at least, affected in the way the other two were. Gavin noticed the slight way his eyebrows were furrowed, blue eyes icy now, and lips in a tight line. He looked- pissed, no, Gavin didn’t know the guy well but this wasn’t pissed…

Determined, he realized, and with that solved Gavin looked away, curious but not enough to probe. He was sure he’d hear about it later anyways. The day continued, only a couple hours left of his shift that he spent filling out paperwork. When it was time to leave, he made one last check that none of his tests came back and groaned.

  
  


“Sound annoyed Reed,” came Hank’s voice, and Gavin looked over with a glare. Connor was missing, but Nines was there, focused on his tablet.

“Cause I fucking am. Still waiting on lab results, you remember what that was like old man?” He was only teasing for now, not feeling like starting any shit right before he left anyways.

“Hah, yeah I fucking do. Sucks for you doesn’t it?” He didn’t need to see the lieutenant’s face to know there was a grin there, and Gavin rolled his eyes, gathering his things.

“Yeah well, while you’re stuck here for the next hour or four, I’m heading home, so you can keep your partner and suffer with the extra work, shitlord.” Gavin looked up, sticking his tongue out then. Anderson’s grimace was completely worth it though, and Gavin walked out, phone in hand.   
  
  
It was an easy ride home, his apartment only fifteen or so minutes away walking after all. Sure, it meant he lived in a pretty shitty area, but the rent was cheap and he could come and go at all hours of the day without anyone giving him shit. He checked his mail, grabbing the small bundle of it, before heading up to his floor. Shuffling into the door, he smiled as he saw Doa sleeping on the couch yet and Bastard entertaining himself with a small mouse toy.

He walked over to the black cat, petting his back for the cat to drop onto its side, batting at his hand. “Oh stop you little shit, I’m just petting you.” He grinned, petting the cat’s head a couple times before moving to his kitchen. The mail sat on the counter while he got out a pre-made dinner to just put in the oven, he started to strip after that.

He had a routine. Get home, stretch, start dinner, run if he had the energy or do some cleaning up, watch the news and do some basic exercises, eat, shower, and finally- lay in bed and  _ try _ to sleep. Not that he had much luck with it, but at least laying down allowed his body to rest for a bit.

  
  


Jacket hung up, and jeans tossed to the basket of clothes to go to the laundromat with him later, he started to stretch, the exercises simple. Meant to keep him flexible and fit, he told his phone to start a timer and kept at it. It went off, and he went over to the kitchen to get out his food, setting it out to cool while he looked over the mail.

There wasn’t much. Things from his insurance- trying to get him to put more into it. Coupons for restaurants nearby. Junk mail mostly. Gavin paused, seeing a light orange envelope, smaller than most of the mail. Like a card. He opened it up, blinking as he pulled out the blank card. Like one of the ones you’d get at the store, but painted completely white.   
  
  
Something felt off, the only thing on the front being a large, black ‘K’. He opened it, and a picture fell out.

He felt sick. Picking up the photo, it was a picture of a body. Shot up, freshly shot up and very dead, wearing markers of some low gang Gavin dealt with maybe- a week or two ago? It was a small run in, Gavin remembered, and the one guy punched him, getting away. The others were caught and arrested, three people, for robbing a car and attempting to steal it, but-  _ fuck. _

If this was the guy that punched him, he would actually puke. He set the photos down, groaning as he touched them without gloves. He read the card then, already reaching for his phone as a ten ton stone settled in his stomach, ice spreading through him like venom.

  
  


> _ Hello Detective Reed! I figured I should start this correspondence with my favorite detective with a  _ **bang** _ , and I think this will definitely catch your attention, won’t it? Don’t worry, this friend of mine is safely resting at the address on the back of the photo. I sent this to you so I can now say my detective is working with me! In- a way. I can’t wait to see you soon. _
> 
> _ -Love, your number one fan! _
> 
> _ K _

Gavin called Fowler, hoping the man was still at the precinct. When the phone picked up, he let out a relieved sigh. “Reed, this better be good or I swear-”   
  
“I got mailed a picture of a dead body.” Gavin waited for that to settle, the silence highlighting the sound of the bullpen behind Fowler. Then there was the sound of a door closing.

“Continue.”

“Yeah- I got fucking- a picture of a gang member shot up- I fucking picked it up too. My prints are on it now, so I knew I had to call it in to you.”

“What does it say?”

“Got a whole card.” He grumbled out the words, ignoring the heart dotted i’s and the hearts the person drew around the white. He noticed now that the K was more specifically the Greek alphabet version, with the little line extensions. He didn’t know why that fact stood out, but something was just on the edge of his memory.

  
  


“So what do I do capt?”

“Bring in both tomorrow- bag it and mark it that you picked up both. Is there any address on it?”

“No,” he turned over the card, swallowing hard.  _ ‘My dearest Detective Reed’ _ was all that was on the back of it. “There’s no address, this was put in my mailbox by someone.”

“So the sender- this K- knows where you live. I’d make sure you stay armed tonight night, we’ll talk more in the morning.” Gavin nodded, sighing as he didn’t like this. He wouldn’t back down of course, not willing to show any weakness right now. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to feel uneasy.

  
  


He finished cleaning up, getting a shower after making sure his deadlock was set, and when it came time to go to bed, he took both his cats with him. Bastard was placed on the little bed off the side, on top of its own cardboard box, and Doa was set on the bed. Gavin made sure his gun was loaded, in a hidden holster off the side of his bed stand, where he could quickly grab it, and set himself to lay down.

Of course, sleep didn’t come easy, but he did eventually pass out around three in the morning. Thanks to Doa of course, the cat curled under his arm, her purring dragging him to sleep.

He’d deal with this shit tomorrow.


	2. Letters From A Friend

“Reed!”

Gavin had barely walked into the damn bullpen when he heard Fowler yell, looking over to the man. He caught the brief look of relief before the man’s face was steeled into a concerned, authoritative look. He wasn’t  _ that _ worried, but he could understand why the older man was.   
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” The bag hung from his fingers, and he knew Connor, Anderson, plus Connor 2.0 were all watching as he dragged himself to the captain’s office, following behind the man. He shut the door before holding up the separately bagged items- the photo and the card.

  
  


“Hand them over,” Fowler demanded, and Gavin didn’t fight the order, placing them down. Gavin readjusted his jacket, having hid the shit in it, before just taking it off. He only wore a black t-shirt, no markings or anything under it, not wanting to stand out.   
  
“Is this all you got?” Gavin nodded, before blinking.

“Actually no, I think I got an email from the same guy. But uh, I deleted it- thinking it was spam. Took a screenshot though- I’ll send that to you. Should I go check out that address? They’ll be expecting me to.” Gavin wasn’t exactly about to back down, and he had a feeling Fowler knew that, already sighing. 

“Go ahead and check it out, take someone with you- I don’t care if it’s Chen or Miller, just don’t go  _ alone _ , understood?”

“Yes sir.” Gavin went towards the door, already planning to see if Tina would be up to heading with him. “Anything else?”

  
  


For a moment, the older man just sighed. “No, get going Detective Reed. If you get anything else, I want to know. Immediately. Understood?” It was an easy agreement, and Gavin walked out after, Fowler shooing him away with his hand.

Looking around the bullpen, he spotted Tina and Chris talking with Collins, and shuffled over to them, noticing it was just Connor the 2nd as he passed by this time. ‘ _ Pfft, even Connor needed a break from him. Sad. _ ’ He didn’t focus on it too long, instead waiting to the side for the two to notice him.

It didn’t take long, Tina just turned a little bit, and then grinned when her eyes caught onto Gavin. “What’s up trash man?”

  
  


“Nothing much- Chris- I was wondering if I could borrow your partner for a bit? Fowler wants me to take someone with me to check out some shit… You get how it is.” He rolled his eyes, but he knew he didn’t have to bug Chris too much.

“Sure, keep her out of my hair for a bit- I’ll be in the breakroom unless we’re called out T.” He got the middle finger for his comment from the woman, but then she focused on Gavin, elbowing him.

“ _ So, _ ” she dragged the word out, already walking ahead. “What kinda fucked up shit you get into this time that Fowler’s making you phone a friend?”

  
  


Omission- wasn’t lying. Not exactly. He didn’t feel bad about it, at least. “Just a dead body is all.” He followed behind, checking his phone before he put it away. Looking up, he was perfectly timed to catch Hank and Connor walking back in. Hank looked  _ tired _ , and Gavin for once couldn’t find it to be hostile to either of them, just stepping to the side.

Not every day had to be a battle to prove you’re still the same asshole they know. “Just a dead body,” Tina’s mocking voice dragged him out of his thoughts as they headed for his car. “Because that’s a ‘just a’ thing alright. There’s more to it, isn’t there?”

“Isn’t there always?”

  
  


Tina wasn’t amused with his answer. They got in the car, Gavin taking the driver side, and went for the address. He had it unfortunately memorized by now. Tina played her music, which- wasn’t terrible. It was stuff Gavin would dance to, tapping his fingers along with the beat.

When they got there and got out finally, Gavin didn’t doubt that there was a body nearby. The scent of blood hit his face and his nose wrinkled, already moving forward with the strap of his holster undone. Tina’s voice filled the air behind him. “Sure fucking smells like a body,” was the unamused grumble, and down the alley to the side of the building...

There was a body. Shot up, messy, long dead. He had a gang tattoo on his neck and different bandanas with crude patterns on them tied around his arms. Not the guy that punched him, thankfully, but definitely one of the ones from the smaller gang.

  
  


“Get a camera- start bagging and tagging. I’ll call for forensics.” He looked up, away from the body, noticing the clouds over the sky. He was pretty sure it was due to rain today, so just in case he grabbed an umbrella too.   
  
Forensics took their sweet time getting there, Gavin looking where he could but unable to find anything. Gang shootings like this were hard to find without witnesses, and as he looked around the block, he knew he wouldn’t have many of those either.  Old shops long closed down and a couple of apartments a few buildings off. This whole neighborhood was tagged up and down with graffiti.

_ Fuck _ . 

  
  


Still, he tried. There was no feeling of being watched, and the neighbors, for the most part, weren’t ringing off any bells of suspicion either. Just single moms and teenagers fresh out of their parents homes. A couple in one of the buildings heard the gunshots, but no one was brave enough to look.

Dead ends. He would have to wait on forensics and started canvassing for cameras, to see if he could find this guy walking here. He went back to Tina, sighing at the look on her face. “Nothing?”

“Not a damn thing- looks like you got a fun case ahead of you.” She gave him a pat on the back, prompting another sigh from him, and they walked back towards the car. “Hey, think of it this way- you could always work on another case while you wait for forensics?”

“Yeah yeah, but we both know how fun gang related shit is.”

“Not.”

  
  


The ride back was filled with more music, lower, as they talked now. About what everyone said, but soon, about other work related bullshit.

“By the way, have you heard that new guy is already tasked with dealing with the Tidals group?”

“You mean the negative filter version of Connor?” It was enough to get a snort, Tina elbowing him gently.

“Yeah, him. Apparently Fowler’s going to get a team together to deal with them, like Anderson did for his lieutenant rank. And Nines is leading it, lucky bastard.”

  
  


“The  _ fuck!  _ Really- dipshit’s been here a fucking  _ day! _ Couldn’t he let one of the detectives that’s been here, I don’t know,  _ years _ lead the case?” Ok, Gavin was a little pissed at that. Sure, he had a lot of cases on his hands, and dealing with a gang the size of the Tidals wasn’t another task he needed, or wanted. He really didn’t want it.

But it still pissed him off that the new guy was taking charge on a case that would likely warrant a promotion to Sergeant. Without even being asked. “Hell! Even Connor is more deserving than he is- he went through the fucking revolution and shit and only just got Detective officially a couple months after!” He gripped the wheel, and could almost physically hear Tina backpedal beside him.

“It’s because he’s the upgraded version of Connor, the RK900 model line. Last line Cyberlife created before they halted, I think the guy said there was maybe like, five, remaining copies of him.”

  
  


Gavin rolled his eyes, still very glad Cyberlife got wrecked during all this and Kamski took back control. Things were changing for the better, and the company, while not the powerhouse it used to be, was still staying afloat. At least, that’s what he was told in their last video call. “Still is bullshit. I’m not saying I want the case, but phck, if that prick gets promoted to Sergeant before me, I’m buying thumb tacks and super glue.”

The snicker lightened up the mood, and he relaxed his hands. “Yeah it is, and I’ll chip in for the cost. Hey, if there  _ is _ a team being formed, I know you’re against it, but you should try for it! Maybe just being on the team and, ya know,  _ civil _ would get you promoted.” Another eye roll, as he pulled back into the parking lot.

“Yeah, because me and civil belong in the same sentence. Look, let them have that shit. If they need some undercover help, I’ll offer, otherwise- I’m good to work my murders and assaults.” He stepped out then, and Tina sighed.

“Too stubborn to give up yet too afraid of the spotlight,” it was meant to be a mumble, but just loud enough Gavin could hear it. So he could ignore it if he wanted to.

  
  


Which he did, because it was true. Gavin was career driven, he wanted Sergeant, Lieutenant, even, but he avoided doing anything that would put him in front of cameras. He didn’t want to be praised for doing his damn job, he just wanted to do it.

They walked into the building in silence after that, Gavin sighing before he relented. “Look, look, after this case- if there  _ is _ a task force to take those fucks down- and I don’t have any more cases… I’ll ask, to join, alright?”

Tina looked over, a smile not as jokingly feral but a bit gentler. Only a bit. “You fucking better, I need someone to free up their detective spot and Collins isn’t retired yet.” He punched her shoulder lightly, lips puckered but grinning behind it.

“You are such a shit head Chen.”

“Learned from the best!”

  
  


He spent the rest of the day pouring over cameras and whatever he got back from forensics. By the end of his shift, he knew the bullet type, how many, the killing shot, but not the killers. Killers, because the bullets entered at the same time but in different angles, all from pistols.

Wonderful.

At least he had a name and a residence now, he could go and check the place tomorrow, talk to neighbors, see what group he got in bad with. If Gavin remembered correctly, he had a guy down in the victim’s territory. It wouldn’t hurt to swing by and talk to him.

  
  


Gavin took in a deep sigh, unable to get anything off of the cameras. He found one other working one, but when he called the business owner, there was no response. Again- he’d have to try tomorrow. With nothing else to do by the end of his shift, he got up, looking over to the trio quickly.

Or- just Nines again. He was sitting at Connor’s terminal, and Gavin could see windows pop open, close, move- all of this done with a hand placed on the terminal.  _ Efficient _ . He stood up then, and waved to Tina and Chris as he headed out.

  
  


Heading home- he was… Careful, more than yesterday. Parking closer, moving quicker. He didn’t feel watched, but then again, he didn’t want to risk it. He slipped into the door and went for the mail, sighing in relief when there weren't any unmarked envelopes. He didn’t let his guard down, of course not, but it was just nice to not have to make another call tonight.

Riding up the elevator, he got out, noticing Kyle’s door was open, the sounds of music and voices coming out from the apartment across from his. Thankfully, being on the higher up floor meant there were two apartments per floor, and his only floor neighbor was another noisy fucker like him.

He went to his house, unlocking it slowly and pushed the door open, eyes on the ground to make sure Bastard wasn’t at the door, trying to get out.

  
  


Soft orange envelope. Despite the warmth of the hallway and the high temperature outside, he felt ice run down his back. Using one of the papers, he picked up the envelope, and slipped into his apartment. He placed it on the table this time before digging around for a pair of gloves.

Finally finding a pair, he sat down, already pulling out his phone and taking pictures. Then he opened the envelope, carefully, noticing the lick strip wasn’t wet- the top was just folded inwards. No DNA.

The card was the same as the last time, painted white and then a marker wrote on it.

  
  


> _ Hello again Detective Reed! I see you found that friend of mine, too bad I wasn’t around to say hi though. Business and all. I really hope you don’t mind that I dropped this note off a little closer to home, I wanted to make sure you got it, lots of shady people in that place after all. There’s no gifts tonight, though I would look forward to tomorrow. Well, I am looking forward to tomorrow. See you soon, Gavin. _
> 
> _ -Love, your number one fan! _
> 
> _ K _

On the back, ‘ _ To My Dearest Detective _ ’ was written, hearts around the words. Gavin felt his tongue clog his throat but forced himself to breathe. Creepy. Not threatening. Terrible, but not terrifying. Not yet. Sure, whomever ‘ _ K _ ’ was, knew where he lived, his job, and the fact he checked out the scene, but it didn’t seem like ‘ _ K _ ’ wanted to kill him.

Yet.

Gavin called Fowler, after sending him photos, making sure to include a gloved hand. “I saw the photos- are you ok right now Reed?” Concern, actual concern. Gavin almost felt guilty that his fear was now calmed, after talking himself down from it.

“Yeah I’m fine, just seems the guy likes my attention. Or- the idea that he might have it. Bag it and bring it in tomorrow?”

  
  


There was a silence, and Gavin assumed this was because he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. “Yes,” Fowler started after a moment, voice firmer. “There were no photos with it?”

“Nope, not this time, though it sounds like there will be tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s your day off, do you w-”

“Yeah I’m coming in. If we get a shots fired call I want to be one of the first responding to it.” Gavin got up, heading for his kitchen to get the bag he needed. Bringing it back, he noticed how Doa sat primly on the cat perch now, watching the whole room. He couldn’t help but smile at his little protector. “Sorry, you can just move my day off can’t you?”

“At this point, even if I did, would you actually take it off?”

“Debatable. Might need it. Just move it to Saturday and we’ll call it even.”

  
  


A laugh on the other end shut his hopes down real quick. “As if I could afford to give two detectives Saturdays off. I’ll give you Monday off, if you decide to take it. Either way, see you tomorrow, Detective Reed.”

“Yeah yeah, see you tomorrow Captain.” He chose to ignore the friendly goodbyes for what they were, and hung up quickly, the card now bagged.

The rest of the night’s routine went by too fast and too slow. He had a feeling this was far from the last pastel envelope he’d get.


	3. Deliberation

Walking into the precinct the next day, after delivering the bagged letter straight to evidence, he was extremely amused by Anderson’s immediate groan as he walked into the breakroom. “Isn’t it your day off, Reed? Wednesdays were just starting to seem peaceful.”

“Oh fuck off, you took Saturdays from me you old hag. I got work to do today so shove it.” He got himself a coffee, having just thrown himself out of bed and into clothes. A black shirt with a white Tri-Force on it and a pair of jeans, his coat was left in his car, everything else on his person. He even had his scanner charged and turned up, just in case. 

“I didn’t take shit from you, I got seniority, it’s mine to begin with.”

“You got seniority alright!” Gavin chuckled, turning around to catch Hank’s own grin and rolled eyes.

“Damn right I do!”

  
  


With that Gavin left, shaking his head at the old man and barely missing shoulder checking Connor-  _ Not-Connor _ \- on accident. He hissed as the coffee almost splashed up but the guy barely even faltered.  _ ‘Next time I’ll just fucking shoulder check him then, prick _ .’

Sitting down at his terminal, he booted it up to see several emails. One from forensics, telling him what he already suspected. No DNA on the body or anything from the crime scene. Another email was from the store owner with the camera, and Gavin grit his teeth at the fact it was not recorded, no one close enough to the camera to trigger the motion sensor recording.

“Phck,” he let the word slip up, and started to go through what he had, compiling it for a file. With no hard evidence left, and no witnesses, he had to chalk it up to the obvious with the photo he was sent being an exception- it was a gang shooting. He picked up his phone, groaning as he went up to the roof through the staircase.

  
  


It was definitely getting ready to storm, dark clouds gathering in one direction, but Gavin ignored it for now, just leaning against the wall of the roof access. He dug around his contacts for the guy he needed to meet and pressed call, hoping he would answer the phone.

Luck was on his side. “Yo, who’s this?”

“This Mackey?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Reed. You got time to talk?”

  
  


Gavin noticed the silence, the shuffle of someone standing up. A door being closed. “Kinda fucking stupid for you to call right now, I’m with friends jackass.” The detective sighed at that.

“Wouldn’t call if it wasn’t a big deal. You lost any guys lately?”

“Hell no, but a rival of ours did- they got some boy capped by some other group, was going to come for us for help but we ain’t getting involved in that shit.” Gavin nodded, then remembered that Mackey couldn’t see him.

“Fucking wise. Don’t got anything else for me though?”

“Sorry man, wish I did. Now I gotta be heading back in-”

“Yeah yeah, go do what you gotta do. Thanks for answering though.”

  
  


The phone hung up and Gavin groaned. At least it wasn’t one group, but that didn’t narrow it down. Not yet anyways. He tried to think, but he couldn’t visualize it without a proper map.

So back downstairs he went. He dug up a map on his terminal and moved it to his notes program, grabbing a wireless pen for writing on the thing while he did so. Then he started. The gang the victim was in- he knew their territory vaguely, and made an outline in blue, running down streets where he remembered recent tags and places the members were. Mackey’s was in purple, and he labeled it, having ran around it so much. Neighboring, and there was a buffer where they didn’t expand yet.

Then he tried to think of other gangs, and realized there was one whole side left he wasn’t sure of. The side the victim was found on. Sitting back, he tried to pull up any recent pictures, but nothing.

  
  


“While I appreciate art, I doubt this is a good use of your time Detective Reed.” Connor’s voice was grating, close, and when he looked back- over his shoulder. He wore something nicer today- properly ironed white button up and a black tie. ‘ _ Weird. _ ’ He was so used to weird patterns on his tie or shirt that seeing him so formal was- unnerving.

“Fuck off, it’s not art. Trying to figure out what gang went after my vic’.” If he could figure out the gang, he could get closer to it, and then find out who ‘ _ K _ ’ was. Or even ask it’s rivals, see if the guy was high enough to be known.

“Ok, I’ll bite, I have twenty minutes. Where was he found?” Gavin pointed to the white star, not above taking the help.

  
  


“Wearing his colors and everything. I got a tip off he would be there.” 

“Huh, well you have his gang’s territory marked correctly, and I didn’t even know of these two… But I’m actually heading close to this unmarked area tomorrow, if you’d like me to check it out for any new graffiti spots or anyone that could be affiliated?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. Where you heading out to- looking so boring?” Connor huffed at his words, a roll of his eyes.

“Meeting, Detective Reed. I want to make a proper first impression.” Gavin nodded, before he turned back to the terminal. Now all he could do is wait for his pager to go off, or for something else to happen. He really hoped he didn’t come in for nothing.

  
  


“First impression, you- are a goody two shoes. And should probably get going, I bet you want to be five minutes early right?”

“Ten, actually, but regardless, maybe that’s the look I’m going for.”

Gavin had to make sure the ‘ _ mhm _ ’ was loud enough to be heard as Connor walked away, but then quickly saved the file of his map, not wanting to accidentally lose it. Deciding, since he was here, he might as well work, he started doing paperwork, listening to his pager.

  
  


After a long day, Gavin had nothing, despite every call ending up being checked against his map. There were normal things he didn’t bother with, but by four in the afternoon he was starting to think he was taking this too seriously. Then his pager went off, shots fired. He checked the address and blinked.

It was three blocks away from the last one. Gavin got up, heading to his vehicle, everything in him humming with energy.

  
  


The drive wasn’t that long, and Gavin already knew from the police tape that there was a body. The area was now full of people, smaller businesses and restaurants around but the two buildings beside the alley- empty. He parked behind the one cruiser, getting out and sighing as he moved through the small crowd. When he got to the hologram tape, he flashed his badge before heading through.

Forensics was just starting to tag it off, and the responding officer- Wilson, Gavin remembered- was looking down at the body-  _ bodies _ . Gavin swallowed hard when he was close enough to see.

Definitely dead. Several bullet wounds, just like the last time. Same gang markers on each of the three bodies, and even two guns, the third still having his tucked into his jeans. “Looks like you walked in on a fucking mess.”

  
  


Wilson turned, eyes widened just a bit at Gavin being there. “Detective Reed, I hadn’t even called this in yet…” Gavin felt bad for confusing the poor guy, his grin sheepish.

“No you didn’t- it happened to be close to another case I’m working so I figured I’d show up now.” Another guy walked over, wearing another police uniform, though he had an LED yet. Gavin read his nametag, seeing ‘ _ Theo _ ’ in the classic print all the officer’s patches had.

“Everything has been properly photographed, hello Detective Reed.” Damn, that was- so useful.

“Thanks Theo, you guys mind if I take over then?”

  
  


They looked to each other, sharing a shrug before stepping to the side. “Sure,” Wilson started, grinning to his partner. “We’ll let you get caught out in the rain with the dead bodies. Good luck detective.” Gavin wasn’t sure if that was karma or a personal vendetta, but he let it slide, just rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, thanks a lot,” came the mumble and the two left. Free to start looking around, he helped swab for DNA samples and bagged the weapons and casings. Gavin figured out pretty quickly that the discharged guns, besides the victims’ own, were at the entrance of the alley.

Then he found a half empty can of spray paint and looked up. “Someone photo this please?” Was less of a request than a demand, someone doing so as asked. A half finished tag of the gang. Gavin started to get ideas when he felt something prickle down his spine.

  
  


It felt like he should turn his head, but when he did, he didn’t see anything different. Just the crowd of onlookers behind the tape or the iron fence on the other side, pieces of blanket and cardboard blocking the view. He brushed the feeling off, instead looking to the sky. Darker clouds- he hoped the morgue came for the bodies soon.

Finishing up what he could with forensics, being told he’d get the photos and results as soon as possible, Gavin stayed. It wasn’t a long wait, thankfully, and soon the three bodies were being moved. Carted off. Gavin looked to the imprints of where they were, where blood spilled around them, and sighed heavily. He knew he couldn’t stop gang violence, but it never made it easier to see.

  
  


Still, nothing happened, he walked out of the alley way, noticing the crowd had mostly left now. A couple stranglers, looking over them to see muted faces of curiosity, but nothing suspicious. Still, he started talking to the people in the group, pulling out his phone and writing on it with a small stylus, taking notes on it.

It was all about the same, they heard a car screeching to a stop. Many gun shots, one voice shouting, then the squeal of tires as the car pulled away. A drive by. Stopping by the store owners, he got copies of two of the local security cameras, but neither were very promising on the views they would get.

By the time he talked to the whole area, heading back meant his shift was over in little over an hour. He could push his luck, work over time, but he doubted Fowler would like that too much.

  
  


So he parked, resigned to the fact he wouldn’t get much more done. Walking into the building, he immediately caught onto the murmuring, listening in as he kept hearing the words  _ ‘task force’ _ and  _ ‘lieutenant’ _ . With a knowing groan, he got off the elevator, heading into the bullpen.

As expected, there was a meeting room full of people to walk past. Connor, Hank, Nines, two of the guys from Allen’s team, and two other officers that he recognized, crowded around Fowler and- fucking Nines was  _ right _ beside him. He didn’t idle on it, not at all bitter about being left out. He’d ask Fowler tomorrow about moving to the team when his current cases were closed up, but he wasn’t dumb enough to go in there now.

  
  


So he sat down, went over the cameras he had. There was one car he  _ suspected _ of being the one to contain the shooters, but no angles on the alley itself, or the immediate areas around it. The copy from one of the store owners had sound, and he could hear the gun fire go off, someone shouting ‘ _ run! _ ’, and then tires again. He couldn’t get anything else though and he felt frustrated. Checking the photos, grateful they were already sent, he could see the same bandanas, slightly different markings but same gang.

Hell, one body even had the tattoo as well. It was frustrating, he was getting no where. Just as he was about to start digging into the photos of the whole crimescene, a voice interrupted him. “Reed.”

  
  


Fowler. Fuck. He checked the time, seeing ten minutes until he should be heading out. And no sign of actually getting ready to do so. “Yeah yeah, I’m shutting down the terminal.” He didn’t try to hide the fact his voice was a grumble, and heard the captain sigh behind him.

“Keep me in touch if anything else strange happens tonight, understood?” Gavin looked over, then past Fowler to the trio walking out, two of them discussing dinner plans while the tall bastard walked over to his desk. While his face was blank, he walked purposefully, confident. Gavin didn’t like him, not one fucking bit.

“I understand perfectly.” He watched Fowler’s eyes move to where his own were focused.

  
  


“Reed, tell me honestly, if I asked you to be on the team, would you have said yes?” Gavin blinked, looking to the captain. “Just outright, would you have even said yes at first?”

It wasn’t a hard answer, and his anger dissipated, knowing he was at least thought of. “Probably not, but I would’ve appreciated the chance captain.”

“Chance is still there, if you want it. Otherwise, continue working your own cases. Another day. I want to see you here Friday, Reed. No fucking sooner, unless it’s absolutely necessary, understand?” Closing everything up, Gavin stood, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, you’re telling me to get lost, heard you loud and clear boss.” There was a brief, small, grin on Fowler’s face as Gavin walked off. He noticed that Nines was watching, icy eyes analyzing, so he flipped the other off. ‘ _ Take a picture, it’ll last longer. _ ’ It got the android’s eyes to narrow then roll, and he focused on his own work.

  
  


Getting home was pretty calm. He hummed along to one of his favorite bands, fingers tapping with the beat of the drums, and heading into the apartment, he had honestly forgotten about the letters. Until he saw one. He had just entered his apartment, his neighbor’s door shut and quiet today, and looked down to see the bright yellow envelope.

Little black sharpie hearts all over it, with ‘ _ Gavin _ ’ written on the front.

  
  


Heart thudding in his chest, he made sure to lock the door before moving past it. Again, he got a pair of gloves to pick it up, and this time, he didn’t feel fear. He felt fucking  _ angry _ , face pulling into an honest sneer.  _ Who _ did this guy think he was, repeatedly coming to his house to try and what- terrorize him?

He went straight to the kitchen, opening up the envelope and then freezing as the first photo fell out.

  
  


He was looking at himself, head tilted up towards the sky. A dark alleyway, blood around his feet, and little red hearts along the white edge of the photo. Opening the envelope, there were three other pictures. One where he knelt, to look closer at the body. Gavin could tell the photographer knelt too, to get a better angle.

Another picture was of him talking to the one store owner. It either had to be a really good camera, or an android taking the photos, because it caught him mid-word, lips open, eyes focused ahead. And Gavin was leaning on his one leg more than the other, hip jutted out.

The last picture was him looking directly at the camera, eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a flat line. It was focused on his face, so much so Gavin could see the reflection of the hologram tape in his own eyes. “Fuck.”

  
  


Each picture had red hearts, and turning them over, little comments. On the first one that fell out, there was just a large heart. ‘ _ My favorite one, don’t you think it’s good? _ ’ On the one of him knelt, Gavin almost wanted to punch the wall, an instinct reaction to the anger he felt of not  _ knowing _ he was being watched. ‘ _ You look so good when you focus. _ ’ With the store owner, he felt the anger getting stronger. ‘ _ He’s definitely not your type, right? _ ’

But then all of it melted with the last one. Melted and then  _ caught fire _ . ‘ _ Told you I’d see you soon. Just sadly, not in person. _ ’ Someone working for him was. Right. There. Gavin growled, unable to vent the anger in any other way right now, looking to the card finally.

_ Hello Detective Reed! I was so happy to see you at the crime scene today! I was worried you wouldn’t get assigned the case, but then you showed up, just as I hoped. You looked very handsome today, the tight black shirt looked good on you, though, it would look better on my floor. Sorry that I couldn’t say hi, but things are getting more interesting around here. I promise the next gift will be one you love. Look forward to hearing from me again tomorrow, don’t worry, you won’t have to head into work for this one! _

_ Love, your secret admirer, _

_ K _

  
  


Gavin dutifully took pictures, and then bagged it all. When it was done, he took off the gloves, resting his face in his hands. Then his hands over his mouth. Bunching both into fists, they slammed down, Gavin feeling the frustration of being so close yet so far away. This fucker was  _ playing _ with him, and Gavin hated the whole thing.

A soft meow brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see Doa on the counter. “H-hey… Phck… Hey pretty girl.” He was careful in picking her up, rubbing gently on her neck. “Just a little angry, not at you. Never at you. We’re alright, ok? We’re alright…” He rocked the cat before putting her down, filling the bowls for them both and then getting her a treat out.

He finally sent the photos to Fowler, and for a while there was no response. He started dinner, ate, washed up the dishes, and finally there was a reply. Just a simple- [ _ A cruiser is outside. _ ]

  
  


Surveillance. Gavin sighed, locking the balcony door. He needed to get this frustration out, but he couldn’t just fucking leave.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Note Of Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick interruption- sorry for the late post! Some issues happened with my computer, and I got a *little* distracted, but everything's in working condition now! Enjoy the chapter everyone- things start to get fun!
> 
> Shoutout to SpectralSprings for quickly beta'ing this one, and this upcoming chapter, for me!

Morning came late, Gavin having stayed up all night, exercising for the most part. He ran on his stair stepper, stretched, even did some dance routines, finding fun in doing that. By the time he actually laid down, body sore in all the right ways, it was early in the morning. He knocked out and didn’t think much of anything. Looking at the time, it was ten in the morning, and Gavin got out of bed with a groan.

Stretching popped so many things, warmth flooding from him as the old soreness faded away. He got up, just tying some loose sweatpants around his waist, determined to do more routines.

  
  


“Morning Doa, morning Bastard, you two guard the place?” He reached out, petting the black cat that was pouncing on the other’s tail. Then Gavin noticed the laser focus on the door, the low  _ mrows _ that Doa let out. “Doa?”

He looked to the door, glaring, before grabbing his gun from his room. Loaded and ready, he slowly opened the door after unlocking it.

To nothing. Kyle’s apartment was quiet, no strangers heading in or out, no music, no sound of tinkering. He looked around, then down, making sure he didn’t step on the letter- only to see the source of Doa’s hissing. A small, wrapped box with a pastel pink envelope on top. ‘ _ Gavin _ ’ in thick sharpie letters, hearts surrounding it.

  
  


Bringing the box in, not even bigger than his phone, he sat it on the table, grabbing his gloves now. He marked on a paper he did touch the box, before opening it, careful to stop if he felt any resistance. He knew this could backfire, but he had a feeling this guy didn’t want to harm him.

Opening the box, there was a small MP3 player, something Gavin hadn’t seen in years, and a pair of really nice wireless headphones, the charger below everything. Gavin swallowed hard, plugging in the headphones and turning on the player.

  
  


Gavin knew it was around 80 outside, so probably in the 70s inside. He knew it was warm, but at the sound of  _ NEFFEX _ coming through the earbuds, one of his  _ favorite _ songs from them, he felt cold. Like he was dropped into the Arctic. He switched to the next song. Citizen Soldier, his favorite band. The next song.  _ Stay Alive _ by  _ Hidden Citizens _ .

He let the song play as he carefully opened the letter, seeing the way his hands shook.

_ Hello Gavin! No formalities today, I think this gift can excuse it. Not going to lie, I was hoping to give this gift to you last night, but your friend outside changed my plans, so I had to wait until this morning. I know you would love these songs, I’ve heard you singing them before. You play them often in your car too, but now you don’t have to drain the battery on your phone! I really hope you like this gift, I can’t bring anything to you tomorrow but the next day perhaps! _

_ Have you told anyone yet? I would hope this was just our secret, but it’s alright if you told someone, it would be smart of you to do so. And you are- so smart. I have to be so careful with each letter, but it’s worth it, knowing you’re thinking about me! We’ll meet soon, my dearest detective. _

_ Love, your dearest admirer, _

_ K _

Gavin ground his teeth, setting the card and the earbuds down. He got close enough to hear inside his car. He got close enough, several times, to hear inside his car, or hear him humming. Sure, he could’ve just hacked his Spotify or something, but Gavin- Gavin knew he was close. Too close. Way too fucking close and he hated to admit it, but he was  _ scared _ .

He took photos before sending them, calling his boss after. There was no immediate answer, and Gavin let out a curse as he went to call again, only to see the number appear back. Quickly answering it, he barely got out ‘ _ captain _ ’ before the man interrupted him.

“I want you dressed and in the precinct within the hour. We’re going to put an end to this today.”

“Yes sir.”

  
  


He figured he knew what was coming next. He was going to likely head to a hotel for a bit, so he grabbed Doa and Bastard, herding them into a travel carrier before packing a backpack. He made sure he had all his weapons on him, either locked away in the backpack or on his belt, before he grabbed the carrier and the evidence. Leaving his house, he locked up, listening as Bastard purred. Doa was probably grooming the younger cat, to keep him calm, and Gavin couldn’t be more appreciative. 

Heading down to his car, he was more alert than ever, watching everywhere but only noticing the cruiser. He put his things in the backseat and went for the precinct, allowing the cats out to roam the car. He couldn’t help but find it ironic the song  _ ‘Can’t Go To Hell’ _ started playing, his bouncing leg matching the song’s beat.

  
  


Getting to the precinct, he couldn’t focus on anyone’s reactions. He vaguely heard a confused ‘ _ Gavin? _ ’ from the breakroom, but kept walking. He knew in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt he looked vastly different than his normal get up, but it was a back burner thought. Fowler was already waiting for him, door open, and he walked in and to the side so Gavin could get through.

The baggie of the ‘gift’ and the card were tossed on the man’s desk as the door was shut. “So where are you moving me? The cats are already in my car, I gotta know if I need to drop Bastard off at Chris’s or not.” It wasn’t that he was against this, but he couldn’t help that he sounded sour at practically running.

It was the most logical route though. If Gavin was a dumbass, sure, he’d throw a fit, demand he could stay in his home despite whomever this  _ K _ was getting close enough,  _ long enough _ , to hear and know his favorite music.

  
  


He wasn’t though. “I’m going to set you up with a hotel, just for a week. We’ll see if he tries to make contact with you during this, and then move on from there. I’d suggest putting Bastard up with Chris- you could get away with Doa but she’s- special.” Gavin nodded to that, watching as Fowler looked to the items on his desk.

“I’ll have forensics look at these too, but I’m going to be blunt- this guy has been careful to leave no trace of DNA so far. The most they could tell me is that these are dollar store cards painted over with acrylic paint.”

“So anyone, in all of Detroit, could be having this shit dropped off.” Fowler hummed, then shook his head.

“Anyone in Detroit could be handling this, but this is, at least, the same handwriting each time.” He knew that didn’t mean shit until they had something to compare it to.

  
  


Gavin sighed, heavy, but accepting. “Which hotel?” Fowler sat down, pulling up different places before turning the screen to Gavin.

“Which one of these can you afford a week at?” Gavin pointed to the third one- he could technically afford any of them, but he didn’t like staying at ritzy places that would give him and his cat a nasty look.

“Good security, breakfast bar- I could still get to work on time from here and there’s plenty of room in the single bed rooms to exercise still.” Fowler nodded, before motioning to Gavin’s phone. He booked a week’s rental there before looking up. “Is there anything else I should be doing, capt?”

“Besides staying aware? No, unfortunately. Keep your car parked in lit up areas, keep your gun on you. We have no leads to who this guy could be, besides part of a gang, and he seems- rather focused on you… Just be  _ careful _ out there Reed. I don’t want to see you around here too much longer, you’re due to work tomorrow.” A short nod, and Gavin moved for the door.

  
  
  


“And Reed?”

“Yeah?”

“Go back to how you normally dress, you look like you walked out of a studio, not a precinct.” He caught Fowler’s small smile, knowing the man was teasing him, so he flipped him off.

“I look damn good like this, thank you very much!” He laughed as he left, and then looked around for Chris and Tina. Predictably, the two were still in the breakroom, the only two to care enough to watch the door of Fowler’s office.

  
  


He walked over, and immediately saw Tina’s face go from worried to upset. “What in the fuck was that all about Gavin? You look like you’re about to go clubbing- isn’t it your day off?”

“It is, still is. Just needed to talk to Fowler about something- which brings me to you,” he emphasized the last word and looked over to Chris. “Can you take Bastard for a week?”

There were many things Gavin was glad for, and Chris’s never-ending patience and trust in him were one of them. “Yeah yeah, the kid loves the little black cat. We still have some food from last time, is he finally over the scratching shit?”

“Mostly.” Tina, surprisingly, was biting her tongue, Gavin could tell. The girl looked like she sucked a lemon and simultaneously wanted to punch something- or someone. ‘ _ Probably me _ ,’ came the thought, before he grinned to her.

  
  


“Quit worrying so hard, you’ll have the DPD nanny coming over here telling you to take deep breaths. Just some shit happened with my apartment,” not a whole lie, “so I’m heading for a hotel for a bit. Can’t bring Bastard.” It seemed to be enough to calm her, for now.

“Alright alright, but you’ll let me know when I  _ should _ worry, right?”

“Maybe,” he deserved the punch that followed that quip, before Chris interrupted them.

“Come on you two, Gavin, you can go ahead and take Bastard over now, the wife should be home. I’m assuming Doa’s sticking with you?” There was a short nod before Chris smiled, continuing then. “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah yeah, you guys will see me tomorrow, don’t worry.” He waved to them then, catching Tina’s ‘ _ we fucking better! _ ’ before he slipped out the door. And right into someone.

  
  


“Hey, watch where ya going, fu-cker…” He glared up, hating that he had to look up. Icy blue eyes looked down at him, and eyebrow raised.

“I was busy reviewing my notes, and you ran into  _ me _ , Detective Reed. Now if you don’t mind, I’m  _ busy _ .” His voice was colder than his eyes, and in another setting, that might’ve been a turn on. But his eyes never even dropped from Gavin’s face, and he was glad for that.

“Oh, sorry your majesty, I’ll make sure to keep out of your way.” He didn’t keep the sarcasm out of his tone, all too happy to see those eyes narrow, lip twitching just a bit. Sadly though, no comment, as the man just passed by him. Gavin scoffed out a mumbled ‘ _ prick _ ’ before heading to his car.

  
  


Dropping Bastard should’ve only taken ten minutes, offering the food he had for the cat as well as a twenty for taking care of him. “And if anything happens and you guys need more, let me know, Chris knows how to get a hold of me.” His wife nodded, sending him off with a smile, and Gavin almost made it out of there.

Then his kid, a little girl, ran up to him. “Gavi!” Gavin caught her when she jumped, laughing even as the mother sent a sheepish smile to him. “Gavi! Gavi! You staying for a bit? I saw kitty!”

There was a soft smile, Gavin still smiling gently as he put the girl down. “No no, I’m not staying this time. I’m just dropping the kitty off, I have work to do.” He patted her head when she whined, and then snapped his finger, pointing to the black cat. “You should go say hi to him though- he missed being over here you know?”

“He did?”

“Yep. Told me all about it in our secret cat talks. So can you be his friend for a week?”

  
  


Gavin never was having kids- besides being gay, he didn’t have the time, and he wasn’t sure how good it was for a kid to have a father like him anyways. Moments like these  _ almost _ changed his mind, as the girl nodded excitedly and ran back in the house. He heard the ‘ _ Kitty! Come here! _ ’ as she ran off, and stood back up.

“Sorry about that Gavin, I think she still expects you to hang out like you used to when Chris got injured.”

“Don’t worry about it Julia, she’s a sweet kid. Lemme know if the cat gives you any trouble, seriously.”

“Will do. Go get some rest Gavin, you look like hell.” At that, Gavin actually laughed, leave it to Chris’s wife to be so blunt when the man himself beat around the bush for so long.

“Yeah yeah, I will.” He grabbed his keys, hearing the door shut behind him and then- ‘ _ Cici! Don’t climb that! _ ’ following. Another soft chuckle as he entered his car, he headed to the hotel, knowing he needed to get settled.

* * *

The next two days went off- pretty normally, in Gavin’s opinion. There wasn’t another shooting in the areas he was watching. There wasn’t any more mail at his place, the officer in charge of checking never caught anything, and nothing happened at his hotel. It was almost like a pseudo-vacation. Gavin would get up, shower, dress, and head down for a quick coffee and bagel. He would ask the front desk if anyone tried to reach him, only to get a no each time.

It was fucking suspicious. Gavin knew the guy wouldn’t just give up, not after all the trouble he went through. He was waiting for the pin to drop, tense and alert. He headed into work, looking around to see if he could see any eyes on him, but there were none. He had to get up earlier, sleep a little less, but it wasn’t a big issue. He still got to work six minutes before it was time, and took his time walking in.

  
  


Stacey was such a nice girl, waving to him as he walked up. “Good morning Detective Reed.”

“Morning Stacey, you tease Tina yet today?”

“She hasn’t come in yet.”

“Damn, you’ll get your chance don’t worry.” He smiled at her, a nod of his head as he headed in. Saturdays were always busy, but normally he was used to taking the brunt of it on his own, Hank and Connor absent along with a couple other officers.

Today however, was different. Hank, Connor and Nines were all in the meeting room, at least back to their own styles, along with two others, and Fowler was watching from his office as everyone worked. He could feel a tension, but out of the loop, he didn’t understand it.

Fucking hated that feeling too. But he couldn’t do much about it. He moved to his desk, running over paperwork and a stabbing he got yesterday. Hours passed, warrants were filled, and now Gavin just waited. So he went to the breakroom, both his buddies out on patrol, and grabbed a bottle, planning to head up to the roof, take his break to just relax.

  
  


As he got a water bottle, he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned, seeing one of the few remaining police officers that didn’t change their look immediately. Not Theo. “Timmy, what’s up.” Tilting back his drink, he nearly choked when the android held out an envelope.

_ ‘No. No no no, he can’t be this stupid. He can’t. _ ’ “I found this outside for you, in the window of your car. When I uh, checked with security, they said someone paintballed that camera… Detective Reed?” Gavin blinked out of his stupor, the fear turning red hot, coiling in his chest tight, fists clenching. The bottle crinkled in his hands.

“Please put it down on the counter and retrieve a pair of gloves for me, as well as an evidence bag.” His voice was quiet, the rage burning in his face, feeling the heat so strongly he knew his face had to be red.

  
  


The poor guy did as asked, darting past others before returning, not even five minutes later. Gavin noticed another guy close on his heels, peering into the breakroom. “Thank you.”

He took the gloves, carefully opening the pastel pink envelope, ‘ _ Gavin _ ’ on the front with hearts, again. He heard the snicker from the other onlooker, but he ignored it, pulling out the whited out card. And then a photo fell out. Gavin picked it up, looking at the image on it, breathing in harshly through his nose. Gavin, walking into the precinct, with his sweatpants and loose t-shirt.

He flipped it over, seeing ‘ _ Looking good handsome! _ ’ on the back, hearts everywhere. What  _ really _ concerned him, when he looked at the front, was the little red arrow, pointing to him, the other end of the line leading to ‘ _ My _ _ detective _ ’ with hearts in the white of the photo.

  
  


“Timmy, can you do me another favor? Please go knock on Fowler’s office, tell him I got a letter at work.” The guy nodded, snickering to the other outside as he left.

Gavin opened the card, and then grit his teeth. Another photo, this one stapled down, of a guy cut up this time, no markers but a familiar tattoo, two hooded figures dropping his body in a very familiar alley. But on their hoodies there was a painted on, glow-in-the-dark blue  _ T _ and Gavin felt  _ concern _ . He could only think of one group that started with a T, and he was hoping real hard it wasn’t the one he was thinking of.

  
  


_ Hello Gavin! I hope this letter finds its way to you, you haven’t been home so it’s been pretty hard to reach you. I mean, I could just meet you in person, I’m sure I could convince you to join me, but I’m saving that for later. I’m guessing from the first photo you already told your boss about our conversations? Is he going to see this one too, in that case, hello Captain Fowler! _

_ I figured I’d be sweet on you and let you know I properly took care of that little gang that gave you so much trouble. The leader here, he was feisty, but I kinda like playing that way. Call me later, Gavin! _

_ Love, your number one fan, _

_ K _


	5. Phone A Friend

“Explain to me just  _ why _ I shouldn’t put you on leave until we find this jackass!” Fowler’s voice was loud, the door closed and the evidence bagged. They checked the other side of the stapled photo, but there was nothing there. 

“He’s not threatening me captain- he’s trying to fucking- I guess romance me- through this bullshit. Or play with me. Either way, he’s had ample opportunity to kill me and he hasn’t. If I keep giving him attention, he  _ will _ slip up!” Gavin felt exhausted, and they barely started talking. 

“He’s stalked your house, your car, your crime scenes- and now he’s come close enough to paint the cameras just to give you a note! He’s not afraid of getting close, and one of these times it won’t be to give you a piece of paper!”

  
  


Despite Fowler having a very fair point, Gavin wasn’t backing down. This guy was messing with  _ his _ life, trying to hold him back when he was already levels behind the guy who just- fucking- joined! He wasn’t letting Hank and Connor catch up because one prick got his dick in a twist for him.

“Then I’ll be ready- and not alone. There are several officers that could be my partner until this shit blows over, but right now, there is most likely a dead gang leader in the same spot as his previously murdered members, with knife wounds, which we both know raises the chance for DNA evidence! I’m not just sitting on my ass while this guy continues to taunt me!” He was stubborn, willing to give but not give up.

Fowler was quiet, contemplative, before he relented with a heavy sigh. “Find a partner. Do not. Do anything. Stupid. You go there, bag and tag, get out. We already know the cameras there are shit, and we know that there won’t be witnesses. Just do what you need to do and get back here. Understood?” Gavin nodded, before his posture relaxed.

  
  


“I get to pick?”

“As long as they want to. That given, if no one wants to go with you, then you’re shit out of luck and I’ll send Chen and Miller there from patrol.”

“Got it,” Gavin said, already heading for the door.

“I’m serious Reed! Do not go alone!” Gavin made a ‘ _ yeah yeah _ ’ wave at him before looking around the bullpen. First stop- his desk. He needed to get info on the previous bodies up, quick refresher.

  
  


It was enough time to be interrupted. “Detective Reed, I heard from some other officers that you have a-” Gavin didn’t  _ mean _ to growl, but the heated glare that’s just a little too shaky was directed at him anyways.

“Do not. Finish. That sentence. I’m busy right now Connor, I need to get a partner to come check something out with me.” He turned back to his terminal, pulling up the map and marking dots on it, before making a red route from the station to the scene, along the lines of the other gangs.

He took the eraser and the previous gang- he erased half the opacity and slit little lines through it, before marking ‘ _ down _ ’ on it. Connor never left, and he could feel the man’s worried stare the whole time.

  
  


“The map- why did you just change it?”

“The one gang went down.”

“How do you know?”

“Anonymous tip- no, not an informant.” He almost heard Connor’s mouth click shut. He definitely heard the footsteps get closer, and resisted the urge to elbow him in the gut for getting so close. Instead he just leaned to the other side.

“Why are you going there?” Gavin turned to him, glaring, but there’s nothing but genuine curiosity on his face. It’s too nice. He’s too nice. Too goody-two-shoe, but Gavin didn’t have the energy in him to hate him for it.

“The tip I got says to go there, same spot as last time, I know. Look, don’t you and the jolly good men have a fucking gang to take down or something?”

  
  


Connor sighed, and Gavin’s glad his dismissals still sound like, well, dismissals. “I do, I was just… Curious. Professionally so. You said you need a partner, and it wouldn’t hurt me to look around that area right now- could I come with you? Hank and Nines are… Busy, without me. Hank’s talking to-”

Gavin cut him off, not really interested in hearing all the shit everyone was doing without him. “Sure sure, you know what, you’ll do. You can’t analyze anything cause like, not your case, but can you still photograph?” Connor’s eyes widened, surprise on his face in the little way his mouth hung open. Then he corrected himself and was smiling.

“You remembered- but yes, I can still take photos and send them instantly to your terminal, no wait necessary.”

“Good, great, come on, you’re about to see some shit.”

  
  


Hank and Nines never even looked up as Connor and him walked out, and honestly he’s glad for it. Connor’s nice enough to not ask questions, he doubted Hank or the taller fucker were the same. Connor headed to the passenger side like it was routine and Gavin’s glad there’s no question of ‘ _ Who’s driving? _ ’ or ‘ _ Should we take a squad car? _ ’ He’s just here, to help, and  _ alright, _ Gavin owed Connor a drink.

The ride was quiet too, Connor’s LED spinning yellow occasionally, Gavin reasoned he was still doing work, and tapping on his thigh to the song that’s quietly on. Gavin didn’t stop being glad for this, and when they got to the familiar alley, he walked out of the car confidently. A quick glance around revealed not a single soul, but he stopped to look closer. No one in the windows either, it seemed, but there’s a lot of places someone could be watching.

‘ _ Unnerving _ ,’ Gavin thought, but pushed it aside as the smell of blood hit his nose. He couldn’t focus on everything and get anything done, so he chose to focus on the obvious. Heading into the alley, he was glad it wasn’t the second location, where there was a crowd to be worried about. It was just Connor, a dead gang leader, and the wet alleyway.

Peachy.

  
  


“This is the leader of the Spirits- this is- a very big anonymous tip, Detective.” Not demanding an answer. Curious.

“Yeah it is. Just get an image of everything and I’ll call in forensics for the DNA.” He squatted beside the body, looking closely at the cut marks. They weren’t even  _ precise _ , this guy was tortured, body bloodied for hours. Small cuts, over and over, like hatching on his skin.

Gavin almost felt bad. He went to his car for gloves, not moving anything until Connor gave him the go ahead, informing both the forensics team and Gavin’s terminal of the photos. “I wish I could do more Detective Reed but…”

“I know tincan, just, keep an eye out. See if anyone’s lurking.” He had to assume Connor nodded, because he noticed something in the man’s hand. Pulling it out, he whistled for the other.

  
  


“Yes Detective Reed?” He unlocked the phone, immediately wincing as the default lock screen slid away to reveal a picture of an ocean. There was nothing on the homescreen besides the default programs, and there was one notification in the messages.

As Gavin’s thumb went towards it, Connor’s hand grabbed it, and he looked up. “That’s illegal without a-”

“It’s not the dead guy’s phone, I can bet you a thousand dollars, pull my card out and everything.” Gavin’s gut feeling knew why this phone, spotless of blood, was in the dead guy’s hand. Connor let go, scanning the phone and then his LED going red.

“Alright, continue.”

“Any fingerprints on it?”

  
  


Silence, and Gavin sighed as Connor replied. “There’s not a single fingerprint on the screen- just partials on the side from where our victim had held it, most likely post-mortem.”

Gavin tilted his head, then tapped on the messages. The sender-  _ K _ \- and the preview already had his gut churning, low and hollow.

[ _ Good eye, but I would expect no less from a detective like you. I wish I could say I had eyes on you right now, but unfortunately, business called last minute. So I had the body dropped and this phone placed for you to find. Please give me a call, I’m longing to finally hear your voice. This number will only work until noon. _ ]

  
  


It was already ten past eleven. “I have to make the call-”

“Detective Reed, you don’t know if the phone is trapped or not…”

“I do- it’s not trapped for me at least. But I have to make the call. Can you try and hack into the call?” Connor’s face pulled into a tight frown, and he watched him take a deep breath Gavin knew he didn’t need. Displeasure, pure and simple.

“I can try, pinging radio towers is hard to do away from a terminal.” Gavin nodded, then pulled up the number. Waiting for Connor to scan it, he watched the android interface with the phone, giving Gavin a thumbs up afterwards.

He hit call.

  
  


For a couple moments, there was silence. Just a ringing. Then it picked up and Gavin made sure that his breath didn’t hitch loud enough for the microphone to hear it. “And here I thought you’d never call.”

A few interesting things happened then. On Connor’s face namely. His LED went bright red, spinning violently, and Gavin’s free hand reached for his shoulder, mouthing a quick ‘ _ you good? _ ’ and getting a nod. “Did you like my gift? The music? It was a hard gift to get you know, not just anyone can find out Gavin Reed’s favorite music without the man ever meeting them.”

The guy sounded proud, which brought Gavin back to Connor’s face. He looked like he just sucked on a cracked up lemon. Extreme unease- worry- something strong, and when his eyes met Gavin’s, he almost felt like shrinking away from the heavy  _ concern _ in them. “I’ll admit, the headphones were pretty nice K, too bad they’re in evidence now.”

  
  


The man’s laugh was, admittedly? Fucking  _ hot _ , a deep rumble that Gavin would’ve, given it was  _ any _ other person than the psycho that had been stalking him, curled up to. “Don’t worry, it won’t be the last time I pamper you. I would’ve come to meet you today, but I’m sure you read the text proper. So tell me, Gavin, have you liked my letters?”

Connor motioned to keep talking, and despite the way it made his insides boil, he did so, voice calm and sweet, relaxed. “Not a big fan of pastels and cutesy shit. You should know me better than that K.”

“Oh I would  _ love _ to. What’s your favorite color? I’m betting red, right?”

“Yup, that or navy blue. Just like the deep tones of both, and they look pretty good on me.”

  
  


There was the laugh again, though breathless. “I bet they do. You should wear it for me, to the next gift. Now that this- personal vendetta- is taken care of, I can start working on getting rid of some problems.”

“Sounds like a lot of work for both of us. You know you aren’t making these dead ends any easier to handle.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, they won’t be dead ends for long. But I think I’ve been on the phone long enough. Can I hear- one more thing from you, detective?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Say you’ll miss me?”

“Depends on how far away you are when I aim.” He got a genuine laugh for that, the man on for just a few more seconds. Connor’s LED spun faster and faster.

“Damn, I love your wit. Talk to you again soon, Gavin.”

  
  


Gavin cursed loudly when a dead tone went off before he could reply, and was so glad he didn’t slam the phone downwards. “He’ll probably kill the phone immediately now.”

“He will. Gavin- we- we need to leave.” That got a blink, as Connor addressed him by his name and not his title. He looked up and Connor’s LED was still red. He wasn’t looking at him, but rather, head looking around, standing just a bit straighter. At attention.

“Yeah we do, but forensics aren’t here. And you heard him, he’s not around. Busy with work.” Now Connor looked to him, and his eyes were almost pleading. Puppy dog face and all.

“Detective, we should really,  _ really  _ get back. I need to talk with Fowler-”

  
  


“Stop beating round the fucking bush Connor and tell me what got your LED redder than a rodeo clown.” His arms crossed, scowling, hoping Connor would read him as pissed, and not see the set of his jaw as barely restrained concern.

“I- That voice. I could be wrong, but it matches another one we have on file. I would like to cross examine it with Nines…” Gavin sighed, not liking the sound of that one bit. Then he pulled out his own phone, pulling up the latest picture of evidence from the letters.

“These hoodies look similar to you, tincan?”

  
  


Connor’s LED went _ feral  _ for a good few seconds, and the man straightened up, looking to the body. “...Yes.” The answer was hesitant, not spoken directly at Gavin. “I believe we should cease this conversation until all appropriate parties are present.”

“So, until we talk to the three musketeers and their merry men.” Connor pulled a new face, temple shining golden for a second as he  _ tried _ to resist smiling.

“Robin Hood and his merry men. How could you slander that fiction so?” He couldn’t roll his eyes any more obviously than he did then at Connor, but he was smiling too.

  
  


“Got you to lighten up for a moment. We’re good right now Con, at least believe me on that.” Connor nodded, and they waited, forensics only getting there after another fifteen something minutes. The one person gave Gavin a dirty look, and he had to assume it was because they kept meeting like this. He returned them a sheepish smile.

“Really owe you a drink now, huh?”

“Several, detective. I have a feeling you’ll have plenty of time to get those to me soon enough.” He didn’t stop the groan at that.

  
  


The ride back was a lot quieter, but Gavin could tell Connor wasn’t really working on anything. His attention to a coin in his hand, he fiddled with it to the beat of music in the car, and Gavin tapped his fingers, glad for the silence that neither needed to fill. Not partners, just temporary dead body buddies. 

Getting back to the precinct, he couldn’t help but immediately notice the fucking  _ hovering _ . “Connor, you get any closer to my ass and I’m going to think you’re trying to grab it.”

That got him to back off, LED spinning wildly and face turning blue. “No no no- I was not- Detective! You know I would never!”

“Oh, so you’re saying I don’t have an ass that’s worth grabbing?”

“I’m ceasing this conversation, to be continued never!” Connor quickly sped ahead of him, and Gavin laughed, easing out some of the tension. He shook his arms, looking to a very confused Stacey as she joined the two in the elevator.

  
  


“Detective Reed, Detective Anderson- I take it you’re both having a good day?”

“Not in the fucking slightest, but I’ll survive. How was your break?” Gavin turned to Stacey, letting Connor off the hook, for now.

“Pretty good! I accompanied Tina but she and Chris had to answer a call. She still cannot talk to me, I find it very amusing.” Gavin chuckled, shaking his head.

“Eventually she’ll get over her own stupidity. I really insist- you should go out on a karaoke night with us. She’ll open right up.”

  
  


For a moment the girl decided on a comment, amber at her temple before it switched to bright blue, eyeing Connor. “I’m sure she would, but it’s hard to get our schedules to line up.”

“True that. Fowler would have a fit if we all took the same night off to go singing… Maybe though, he wouldn’t have as much a fit if it was just you, T, and Comms?” She nodded to that, and the doors opened.

“I’ll ask about it. Without you, she might lack the bravery.”

“Nothing a shot of tequila won’t fix. Don’t tell her I told you that.” He winked, or rather, tried to, more of just blinking with both eyes. It was hard to pull off naturally, alright!

  
  


Instead of focusing on Stacey’s laughter from the failed attempt, he looked to Connor, again, seeing the slightly wide, curious eyed look, and the small smile. “I didn’t know you and the receptionist were friends.”

“Well, Tina’s thirsting for the girl harder than a horse in the desert. Plus she’s pretty chill.” Gavin shrugged, and highly enjoyed the abandoned laugh that he got out of Connor.

“Well aren’t you just a rumor mill, Detective.”

“Hey, my whole career is based off the exchange of info. Of fucking course I’m the king of rumors.” He tugged on his shirt, as if it were his jacket, before walking into the bullpen. The bustle and chatter reminded him of what was to come, and he swallowed hard.

  
  


“Time to talk to Fowler?” He looked over, seeing an equal sense of dread on the man’s face, eyes downcast before they slid over to him, head tilted forwards.

“Correct. Detective- I should warn you, if, if this is what I think is happening, you won’t like the results.” Gavin waited, until they were past Hank’s desk, the two occupants definitely noticing now as Connor and him walked past.

“Connor,” he started, closer to Fowler’s door and voice lower. “I’ve been getting love letters from a psychopath for over a week. I now have residence in a hotel. I’m pretty sure it only goes downhill from there.”

“That’s not- you know what. It’s now the phrase.”

  
  


Gavin grinned, before his fist slammed on the door, not too hard but not a gentle rap either. “Capt- open the fuck up. I got a partner, and we got some news.” He watched the man look up, irritation replaced, for a second, by worry, only to be covered by indifference right after.

The door opened with a curt, “ _ Reed _ , Connor. This better be good- you didn’t do anything stupid, did you detective?”

“It’s me, take a guess.”

“In my office.”

  
  


Connor and him sat down, and Gavin looked over the bot to see if he still- yup- still sat like he stuck a lightning rod up his ass. It was so overly proper and stiff, he felt jealous almost that the man could sit like that, hours on end, and never get sore. Or bored. His gay ass found a way to get one foot off the ground at all times, folding it over his other knee.

“So, what is so important that you had to come directly to me rather than to your terminals?” While any other time, Gavin would’ve expected that sentence in pure sarcasm, he could hear the undernotes of worry. Feel his eyes looking over Gavin particularly.

It was hard to forget at times like these, he knew this man since he was a kid, walking home from school or running out of the house.

  
  


“I made contact with K,” he said simply, forcing himself out of memories to place the phone on the desk. He still had gloves on even. “Connor already checked, and I assume, photo’d, for prints, and nothing but partials from the dead guy holding it. And we both know a blank phone like that isn’t the one you’d find on a dead vic’.”

Fowler looked over the phone, using a pen to unlock and tap, his frown only getting deeper as he hit the message. “So you called him.”

“After seeing if Connor could track-”

“Which I tried, but the phone call was ended by the other party before I could locate him fully, sir. I did however, record the whole call, and can play it back.”

  
  


Fowler looked to Gavin, and he was so glad for that look alone. To be included instead of just talked about. He nodded, and Connor synced to the man’s terminal. Gavin noticed then that the glass walls frosted, and swallowed, a lump in his throat refusing to disappear. He didn’t need to hear that laugh again, the flirtatious intent, the way his own voice sounded so casual.

He played his parts well. Theater was practical and so was lying to survive.

By the end though, he noticed the same sucked-on-a-lemon face Connor had, a horrendous mix of fear, hoping you’re not right, and knowing you are. Fowler’s eyes met Connor’s. “Tell me that’s not a-”

“It’s a 96 percent match to our current recordings of him, yes.”

  
  


Now it was the abstract game and Gavin was having none of it, sitting forward with both feet on the ground. “Can someone tell me why you two have a face like you just found out I was talking to the grim fucking reaper himself?”

An exchanged look before Fowler nodded, and Connor actually glared at being delegated the task. “That’s because it’s- pretty close to the truth. That voice belongs to the same man we believe is the leader of the current production of Black Tide- the new form of Red Ice that’s out… And the man who runs the Tidals. Your  _ K _ might be  _ the _ K of the Tidals.”

Gavin blinked before sitting back, hands folded under his chin as that settled in.

“Phck.”


	6. Moving Up and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big shout to SpectralSprings on discord for stepping in as my weekly beta- and then yeehawing through the whole fic for me! I hope you guys all enjoy the chapter!

Gavin wasn’t sure at this point which was worse. The fact that he had one of the most wanted men in Detroit trying to get into his pants, or the fact he was being personally watched by his boss and not allowed to leave the precinct until they figured out a solution.

Obviously, being courted by a highly dangerous, ‘ _ I’ve killed an entire gang for the territory and started a new strain of Red Ice for the fuck of it _ ’, gang leader was not a good thing. But really, up until this point, nothing happened that warranted this level of concern.

Which, Gavin guessed,  _ was _ more concerning. Gavin could’ve disappeared at any point in time, and it could’ve been in broad daylight, but there wouldn’t be shit anyone could do. The fact the man was patiently,  _ stupidly _ , trying to woo him with gifts and taking out his enemies- which ok, that was  _ highly _ concerning- was something that was twisting Fowler and Connor in knots.

  
  


So here he was, at his desk, transferring all the evidence he had so far to the fucking task force. Which now had a very cool name, even Gavin could agree. Black Tide Task Force.  _ Fuck, _ did Gavin miss out on a chance of a lifetime. He would’ve been fine however, if it wasn’t for the fact everyone and their fucking spirit animal was  _ hovering _ him.

It started with Connor first, able to update Nines through their little head walkie talkies. It was so fucking amusing to see the taller man’s head nearly  _ snap _ as he looked over to Gavin. If Gavin really focused, he could almost hear the mental ‘ _ Him?! _ ’ as Nines openly looked confused. Just to snark off, he flipped the man the finger, not even turning his head.

Then Connor left, a mumbled ‘ _ I’ll be back _ ’ prompting Gavin to say, fairly,  _ ‘Sure thing Terminator _ ’. Only, it wasn’t even five minutes that Tina was hovering him. At least, that was a normal, expected thing.

  
  


“Damn, the precinct’s buzzing. What kind shit you stir up this time? Punch the new guy?” They both ignored the scoff from the side before Gavin sighed.

“No, no I wish that was the case. I’d tell you Tina, but you really,  _ really _ don’t want to know right now.” She raised an eyebrow at him, and Gavin looked up with a sheepish smile.

“Oh now I  _ really _ wanna know, but I can tell this is one of those, ‘ _ I’ll tell you over drinks _ ’ kinda stories. So you wanna hear how my day has gone so far?”

Honestly, he did, nodding and letting Tina go into a ramble. It was calming, listening to her gay panic over the sudden appearance of a certain receptionist, and how she kept dropping something off the table or out of her hands and Tina was only  _ half _ sure some of those times were on purpose.

  
  


By the time she was done, Gavin barely got a word in edgewise, though he didn’t mind. Just as he was about to suggest the whole singing thing, her pager went off, and Tina sighed. “Alright, well I gotta go. Me, you, drinks! Soon!”

“Yeah yeah, and you’ll pay?”

“Fuck no. Your turn.” Gavin didn’t have the heart to tell her he paid last time, but then again, he didn’t mind paying. So he let her go, about to play some music and wait for the verdict, fuck, he was  _ hungry _ , when Connor  _ and _ Hank came over.

  
  


“Please, tell me I can go eat or fuck off? I’m really tired of the hovering.” He laid his head on his propped up hand, and sighed at the small, timid smile Connor took.

“No luck. Fowler and Nines are currently… In a discussion, about a plan but…” While Gavin could now appreciate Connor’s want to keep people happy, it still was fucking annoying.

“Both of them can’t agree on a plan that won’t involve you trying to murder someone.” And that’s why Hank still made such a great partner. Neither of them had a way with words but at least Hank was blunt.

“Couldn’t they, ya know,  _ involve _ me with the planning?” He glared to the captain’s office, the glass still frosted over as the occupants inside had it out. Hank chuckled, holding his hand out and looking to Connor.

  
  


“See, told you. I knew you’d rather be talked with on it, but Fowler was very certain you wouldn’t like  _ any _ option so it would be best to keep you from being in there.” Gavin rolled his eyes, an honest, annoyed roll, but slumped back.

“Well, I guess, either way, I get a vacation or I get put on the team.”

“Silver lining to everything, right? We could use yer help on it too, you have experience dealing with gangs and a fuck ton of informants, don’t you?” Gavin nodded, grinning a bit at that.

“Yeah I do. I also have experience in undercover work too, even if I can’t go under I can help coach anyone that does.” Hank nodded to that, arms crossing after a moment.

“Still remember that one time you went under for a dancer at a club. Didn’t you have a partner then?”

  
  


Gavin hissed, knowing that was a while back. “Yeah, for a month. After that they ran for the hills.” Most partners did. After his first two, the one he got his promotion with, that died on duty, and the one that got shot and had to retire early(that was an officer), he didn’t keep partners very well after them. Didn’t need to, his records were good enough without them.

“You walked into work with fucking three inch heeled boots. Pretty sure Tina choked on her drink.” There was a snort at that, Gavin definitely remembering how Tina argued no guy should be able to walk in heels as easily as Gavin did.

The none-too-quietly said ‘ _ Tina, I’m gay _ ’ that made Chris fucking lose it as a bunch of new recruits just happened to walk past- it was a good day. A good bust too.

“Point stands, I’m good at that kinda shit.” Hank nodded, and Connor seemed to be stuck processing the whole conversation. Then the doors opened, and the three of them looked up to Nines then. He did  _ not _ look happy, glaring at Gavin in particular, as if he personally just kicked his dog or something.

  
  


“Detective Reed. Follow me.” The tone was fucking  _ authoriative _ , and despite the situation, he couldn’t help but rebel at the order. Only two guys got off ordering him around like that. His boss, and whatever dipshit he picked up from the club sober enough to dominate him.

He stuck his tongue out at Nines, before slowly standing up with a groan. “You know Hank, if you shoot me now, I’ll claim it was a mercy kill.”

“Harr harr, he’s not… that bad Reed, once you get to know him, I’m sure.”

“Glowing praise, lieutenant,” Gavin sassed back before stretching, just to piss off the other. And because his back was five kinds of tense and the little pops felt so nice.

“ _ Now, _ Detective.”

  
  


With a roll of his eyes, he followed Nines back into the captain’s room. He was pretty sure this was the only time he was willingly in the other’s presence, and neither of them seemed to be happy. Gavin would’ve laughed if Fowler didn’t have the look that he dreaded. Infamously called his ‘ _ you won’t like this _ ’ look. The one reserved for the words ‘ _ You’re getting reassigned _ ’ or ‘ _ congrats, you just got three months vacation, unpaid _ ’. 

“I’m taking it you two came to a conclusion finally.” Fowler nodded, motioning for Gavin to sit down. Nines refused, leaning against the wall, arms straight at his sides. Like this, Gavin could fully examine him. Guy was built like a tank and dressed like he was going to a private dinner at a five-star restaurant, not slumming it in a bullpen hunting down druggies and gangsters.

  
  


Gavin sat, crossing both legs on the chair now just because Nines stood so uptight, one of them had to have joints in this room. “Now, Reed, as you know now, these letters are a bit more concerning considering the high probability they’re from the leader of the Tidals.” The man waited for Gavin to nod, though it wasn’t without a roll of his eyes.

“And you know, unless I truly believed your life is in danger, I wouldn’t do anything that would warrant you truly getting- well to put it, pissed. You have faith I wouldn’t do that to you, right?” Gavin didn’t like these words, taking a deep breath before letting it out, shoulders moving with the action.

“Yeah, I know. Cut to the point, what’s the damage?”

  
  


Fowler looked between the two men, before he laid both palms on the table. “It’s to everyone’s attention that you should have someone with you, 24/7.” Fowler paused, as if trying to find the words, so Gavin cut in.

“That worked real well with the cruiser.” Someone still slipped past.

“Exactly, which is why, I want someone closer. Or rather, you closer to someone, at all times.” Oh.  _ Oh. _ Gavin did not like the implications of this, knowing that there were only few options. He felt his own face drop, mouth opening just slightly.

“As it stands, Hank and Connor both do not have room for a third person in their house, and to be honest, I doubted you wanted to be there anyways. Tina isn’t part of the task force, and neither is Chris.”

“ _ Fowler _ ,” Gavin cut in, really hoping this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

“And I’ve asked the other members of the task force, but the fact of the matter is, where you seem to lack the fear of this man- they don’t. They don’t want to cross direct paths with him unless it’s time, and he has- a pretty direct path to  _ you _ in mind.”

  
  


Gavin groaned, resting his elbows against his knees and his head in his hands. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mumbled as Fowler continued, voice a tid bit gentler.

“That pretty much leaves Nines, which as  _ all _ of us,” the one word was hissed, and Gavin pretty much assumed there was a ‘ _ don’t you dare correct me _ ’ glare being directed at the icy eyed bastard, “have decided- would be the best fit. Now I know, you are going to have complaints-”

“Oh, you fucking bet.” Gavin lifted his chin, resting it on his hands now. It allowed him to look over, seeing Nines’ yellow LED, red filtered into one chunk of it that spun slowly.

  
  


“But, the bright side of this is, if you agree, you’ll get to not only work on the case, but on the task force, as second in command due to being Nines’ partner. You’ll also get to have Doa with you, without paying for a room, though Chris might get Bastard for longer. And lastly, I cannot stress this enough, you won’t be in the crosshairs of someone who hasn’t shown any limits of what he’ll do to get what he wants. Nines and Connor will have to go over the finer details, but Gavin, this  _ K _ is not someone you can just brush off your shoulder.”

After talking for so long, Fowler straightened his back, and if Gavin didn’t know better, he’d almost say his eyes were pleading. “The other option is we put you away in a safe house until the man is apprehended. We don’t have an estimated time, and you wouldn’t be allowed to go much anywhere. Basically,”

“Imprisoned. In a fancy way.” Gavin smirked as he finished the sentence this time.

  
  


Then he looked to Nines. Icy blues hadn’t left his form, glaring the whole time, but now he could see just how tense they were. “And what’s your take on all this, ice king? It’s your house I would be crashing at.”

If Gavin caught him by surprise asking that, the man didn’t show it. He simply blinked, before his attention directed to Fowler. “A man whom I’ve only known as a simple detective, a practical stranger, is going to live in my house while attached to my hip for an undetermined amount of time. He is no doubt going to challenge my authority on the task force as much as he possibly can, and I’ve yet to have one interaction with him, or hardly anyone else here, that I can deem as pleasant.”

  
  


Well, at least the guy told it to him straight. He liked that. “However, you are a weak link in the keystone of the Tidals. If having you work with us means that he is closer to slipping up, then I suppose I can try to deal with this until I find you too insufferable to tolerate.” There it was, the reason he had to have agreed. But it wasn’t enough.

Gavin looked to Fowler then. “What did you threaten him with.” He caught the flash of red in the corner of his vision, and Fowler’s little grin. “He would be stripped of his leadership on the team, and instead Connor and Hank would have taken his position, as they already know the aspects of working as a team. That, and I’m pretty sure Connor threatened to make his life a living hell too.”

  
  


Gavin whistled, before shrugging, unfolding himself. “Sure, fuck it, what do I have to lose.” Fowler and Nines both blinked as he agreed to the terms.

“Just like- that? No- no arguing?” Gavin looked up then, crossing his arms.

“Look, how I see it, I can sit here and tell you how fucking stupid it is that I have to live with a guy I can barely stand, let alone remain pissed at because he took a position another guy that has been here longer rightly deserved- and no you iron giant dumbass, I’m not talking about me. I can preach this up and down until the sun rises tomorrow, but it won’t get rid of the fact that I’m either choosing my somewhat freedom, or total isolation. And frankly, if this guy is willing to go and stroll up to the station, what’s stopping him from tracking me down either way.”

  
  


Gavin stood then, stretching. “So yeah, I could throw a major fit, and you better believe that everything you said about challenging your leadership is true, but I’m not fucking stupid. I do have  _ some _ sense of self-preservation. Or at least determination not to let some obsessed shitlord be the end of me. Now, should I go get my shit from the hotel now and see if they’ll refund the extra days or do I gotta wait for this guy to finish his shift?”

Fowler almost looked impressed. Almost. “I’ll call for the task force to come to the meeting room so you can introduce yourself to your new team. Then you can explain the situation between K and yourself to them in your own terms. After that, Nines, take him to his hotel to get his things and spend the rest of the day getting used to each other.” Fowler looked to his terminal then, tapping a few things on it and the glass clearing out.

Nines seemed equal parts pissed and resigned. “And boys.” Fowler started, looking at both of them. “Congratulations on your new partner. Behave, don’t kill each other. Know that the threat still stands for both of you, so make this work. That is all, you’re dismissed. Everyone should be in the room shortly.” Gavin, glad to get out of there, went for the door first, not even bothering to hold it for the fuming android behind him.

  
  


He went to his desk, grabbing his keys and things, before heading over to the meeting room. Already seeing Connor and Hank in there, he offered a small wave, honestly feeling way too warm at Connor’s happy grin. “I see you two worked things out! It’s good to have you on the team, Detective Reed!”

Hank nodded, nursing a cup of coffee now. Damn did it smell good. “Yeah yeah, I’m not getting isolated because some fucko wants in my pants.” Nines came in shortly after, and Gavin looked over to him when he did, noticing the scowl. He strode in, head high, posture near perfect. Epitome of grace and complete  _ prick _ .

“Connor, Lieutenant, I’m sure Fowler’s informed you of the change?” Hank nodded, and Connor followed suit, though he spoke afterwards.

“Yup! I don’t mind, I’m sure you’ll be a good second-in-command Detective.”

  
  


Gavin scoffed, hands in his pockets, trying to appear more relaxed than he was. Honestly, it only hit  _ now _ that Gavin was in a leadership position. He and Hank both had the seniority benefit here, and despite Nines being the leader, with Connor as his second, Gavin knew eyes would be on him now that he took Connor’s spot. “Yeah right, like either you or Hank are gonna listen to me,” he said, a grin coming to him naturally.

It was Hank that spoke up and shocked him. “I’ll listen, but if it’s a dumbass decision I’ll choose to ignore it.”

“Fair e-fucking-nough.” More people filtered into the meeting room, and the  duo from Allen’s team  came over to Gavin. A fist bump to each of them that had both the RK’s LED flashing yellow, he chose to not focus on it. They could use the practice reading the room anyways.

  
  


“Reed! Been too fucking long, you still look good as ever.” Gavin grinned,  Francis had a way with words that always felt like flirting.

“You still mad about lazer tag?” The face he got, a pinched up pout before it broke into a chuckled grin, was always the most amusing.

“Damn right I am. You did a  _ split _ to avoid getting shot. I can’t even slide down like that.” Gavin shrugged to the words, and then got a light punch from the other guy.

“Hey,”  Alfred said, Gavin remembering his name last minute, “Quit bitching! Gavin’s slide is what won me that round, against you and the fucking Deadeye wannabe of the team!”

  
  


Connor interrupted, and Gavin couldn’t fault him, not when he looked so lost. “You three know each other already?” Gavin’s mouth opened but Alfred beat him to the chase, an arm slung around Gavin’s shoulders that Gavin immediately moved away from.

“Yeah! Reed here hangs out with the whole team often enough. Training camps are fun with him around.”

At that, Gavin bristled, their definition of fun vastly different. “Maybe for you, I still remember you dumbasses didn’t know how to wash out your eyes that one year!”    
  
“Hey, you were around, it’s all good.”

  
  


Gavin sighed, feeling his age in every inch of his skeleton at this point. Hank’s chuckle did nothing to help with that. “Yeah, Reed’s always disappearing for the SWAT training sessions during the summer. Neither of the captains have minded it too much.” There was a round of nods, and Gavin focused on the fact Connor’s LED span a happy blue. Even Nines settled back on that color.

As everyone else arrived, they started with a round of introductions that Gavin felt were a bit- redundant. He learned that the two other officers weren’t new here either, cue the familiarity: one an android that had worked here for years, Faith, and the other a younger female officer, Lori.

Nines. Gavin. Hank. Connor. Alfred. Francis. Faith. Lori. Three androids, four humans, four detectives, two SWAT, and two officers. It was easy to think like that, to simplify things to just what he was working with. All in all, it wasn’t a bad team at all.


	7. Settling Down But Not Really

The next hour was long and honestly an info dump. Gavin learned there was a new drug, Black Tide, which was Red Ice based, but beyond that no one had contact with anyone alive with it yet, or a large enough sample to test with. It was hard to get a hold of and harder to survive from, and the Tidals seemed to control it all.

He also learned they were very organized and expanding, aside from Black Tide, it seemed that they just took over other gangs with a  _ join-or-die _ initiative. It had a level of organization that led Connor and Hank to believe an android could be at or near the head of it.

Gavin looked at the territory that Connor had suspected they had gained control of, and seeing the area he was edging around for so long sent chills down his spine. It was a dull rolling feeling, like a single stream of water, but it was enough to let the full realization sink in.

  
  


He was the second player to a game he wasn’t even aware he was in. He wanted to take the controller back now. “So how do the letters and everything figure into all this?” Everyone had been dodging the topic, but now that it was just him, Nines, and Hank looking at the screen, Connor off talking with everyone else… Gavin couldn’t see a reason for dodging it any further. 

“Not sure yet,” Nines answered, not even looking down to Gavin. “While it does confirm that he was expanding into that area, and give more evidence that he doesn’t wipe out entire expansions, how  _ you _ figure in is yet to be settled.” Not comforting, at all. Gavin frowned, but then a hand was on his shoulder. He looked at Hank’s face.

“We’ll figure it out though. For now, you and Nines should handle the death aspects of this, keep you in the eye of the guy but  _ protected _ .” The word is stressed, and Hank’s eyes look past him, to Nines. “That way he keeps playing along. If he’s really wanting you this bad, he’ll slip up eventually.”

  
  


Gavin agreed to that, looking back to Nines, who simply sighed. “We’ll have hands in all of it, given the fact  _ we _ are the leaders of this team, but I suppose focusing on dead bodies isn’t that bad of an idea. It’ll allow me to get faster results than the forensics team, that’s for sure.”

‘ _ At least I’m not the only one annoyed with that, _ ’ is Gavin’s only thought, ignoring the rest of it. “Sounds good to me. We should get going then, call it Fowler sense but any moment the man’s going to be yelling at us to get out of his fucking precinct.” Hank laughed at that, and Gavin’s grin wasn’t actually faked this time.

“Unfortunately you’re right. Let’s go and get this over with.” Really, Nines couldn’t have sounded more like he was being tortured right now than he did. He didn’t let it annoy him though, instead leading the way out of the room.

“Seeya later Connor and crew!” A quick wave back to everyone, still in the midst of their conversation off in the corner. Most returned it. 

  
  


“Don’t kill each other please,” was the quickly yelled out response, and Gavin barked a short laugh out before the door almost closed behind him. Nines caught it just before it did, and Gavin had to imagine the frown because he wasn’t stopping. The fact was, once Tina heard about this, he was  _ so _ getting chewed out for lying. And he would like to avoid that right now.

So he was quick to leave, only pausing when they were in the elevator. “So are you just going to follow me or you going to wait here?” Nines’ LED spun yellow, Gavin knew that he was thinking about the question. 

“Well, while I could run and keep up with your car, I would rather ride in it.”

That gave Gavin pause, looking to the android with a raised eyebrow. “Wait wait, you’re telling me you don’t got a ride yet?”

“It’s unnecessary. I can walk or take an automated taxi to work much easier. And if I need to go somewhere during work hours, it’s not difficult to borrow Hank’s car or one of the cruisers.” Gavin doesn’t know whether to feel bad for the guy, or impressed.

  
  


So instead of being either, he just tossed his keys in his hand. “Well hey, think of it this way, now you have a car to drive around if needed. I can’t exactly be doing much outside of work.” A flash of red before blue.

“You’d let me drive your car, Detective Reed?”

“You’re a fucking walking supercomputer with a whole log up your ass about the rules, from what I’ve seen. So yeah, sure. You can drive the car if you need it, just lemme know when you take the keys so I don’t think it’s been stolen.” There was nothing more than a hum in acknowledgement, and they both dipped out of the elevator, thankfully, no Tina or Chris to stop them.

  
  


Gavin was still on alert walking out, looking around the place for anyone who could be watching. He’s not entirely sure just having Nines there was enough to protect him. However, he wasn’t going to let his nervousness show, and instead focused on getting in the driver’s side. “So how is this going to work? Am I crashing on the couch of your place?” Gavin figured the other had an apartment, something simple.

“No, I have a spare bedroom that is furnished. You’ll find everything you need in there, as well as amenities in the bathroom attached. You’ll have to stock the fridge yourself, as I only keep some thirium packets and some other things in it for now, nothing human friendly, at least.”  _ That’s fair. _

“I’ll go shopping tomorrow, don’t worry, I don’t cook much so you won’t have a mess all the time.”

  
  


Nothing else was said, and Gavin didn’t let the silence get heavy. Instead he focused on the music, fingers tapping and slightly nodding his head to the beat. The hotel was the same as ever, and thankfully willing to accommodate his sudden departure. He didn’t have much to pack, so it’s all back into the bag, Doa on his shoulders comfortably while he finished grabbing everything and cleaning up.

Nines stayed in the car, with the keys, so Gavin wasn’t too surprised to see him in the driver’s seat when he returned. He threw the backpack in the back, before sliding into the passenger seat.

“Is that al-...” His words cut out and he went silent, so Gavin turned his head, curious to see what could’ve caused that reaction.

  
  


Then he realized the android was locked into a staring contest with his cat. “Oh right, did Fowler tell you about Doa? She goes everywhere with me, sorry, no exceptions. Love her way too much to let her get hurt.” He reached up, a soft smile on his face as he pet the cat, eyes still stubbornly focused on Nines.

“He told me you had  _ a _ cat that would be coming with you, not an  _ android _ cat.”

“Yeah, you got a fucking problem with it? She’s a rescue.” His glare was sharp, and he didn’t have to guess that his face was pressed into a hard scowl.

“Not at all, I’m actually glad she’s an android cat. She’ll be well behaved, I hope?”

  
  


Nines turned his head forwards, expressionless despite Gavin’s glare and hostility. “Yes, she’s a perfect princess and I won’t hear a word otherwise.” He nudged the cat off his shoulders, moving her to his lap instead. The purring started up as soon as he was petting her properly.

Nothing else was said but the car ride now was  _ definitely  _ tense. He only realized they were stopped at his apartment, and not Nines’ place, when the other let out an expectant ‘ _ well? _ ’ “Shit, what are we doing here?”

“Surely, one backpack of clothes is not enough. Go get more clothes Detective Reed, and anything else you’d like to take with you. Like razors or the like.” Oh, that made sense.   
  
“Quit being so bossy, holy shit,” he grumbled for the sake of doing so but got out anyway, ignoring the man’s rolled eyes.

  
  


Out of habit, he checked the mail, relieved to see no envelopes in there. Just junk mail. He took it up with him to throw away, and it wasn’t long before he was walking into his place. The exact same way as he left it. He filled up a duffle bag, mostly clothes, some makeup, some hygiene stuff, the basics essentially.

He also, just in case this turned out to be a long absence, placed a smaller toy and a full bottle of lube in a baggie, making sure the toy was properly cleaned. Then he grabbed wipes and hid them both in pj pants. He was certain he wouldn’t need to use any of this, but he’d rather be prepared than sitting there suffering in silence.

  
  


Grabbing a toy for Doa he left everything else behind, able to replace food afterwards and not wanting the place to look abandoned anyways. He did make sure to turn all his electronics off, and then he locked the place up.

His neighbor, Kyle, was actually outside today, and Gavin looked to the guy. “Hey Reed, what’s up with you lately?” The man’s an android, a deviant for a long time, and Gavin would like him if he didn’t seem like such a frat boy.

“Work and shit, you?”

“The usual. Some guys came by your place. Tried real hard to get your attention, and then asked me if you were home.” Gavin tensed, eyes narrowing, a glint to them.

“Remember what they look like?”

  
  


A shake of his head. “Faces covered, full masks, hoodie, blue T’s on their shirts. Didn’t trust them for shit, said I had no fucking clue, been partying too hard to care. Ya know, partially the truth.” Kyle was cute, orange hair, freckles, bottom lip pierced. Still a jackass.

“Thanks, you did me a solid. I won’t be around, keep an eye on my place.”

“Sure thing Reed. Have fun with whatever brand of bullshit you got into now.”

Gavin answered him with a grin before heading back downstairs, to the car. He was glad now he grabbed a fidget ring. It’s not  _ often _ he portrayed his nervousness, but if he played as if he’s cool too much then people will read him too hard.

  
  


A balance. So he had a fidget ring. Plus, it looked pretty badass, black steel with a blue chain spinner section. He ran his thumb along it, free hand idled, and threw the duffle bag in with the other hand. Sitting in the car, he waited for them to move before speaking up. “K sent some guys to my place apparently.”

A flash of red before it settled on blue. “Then I guess Fowler’s timing is perfect.” And that’s all that was said for the rest of the ride. Gavin mulled over his thoughts, tired and yet too wired up to sleep.

  
  


Whatever Gavin was expecting of Nines’ place, it wasn’t  _ this _ . It’s a nice neighborhood, not too far away from the precinct, and the yards are big enough that the tall bushes separating them provide isolation. And his house- fuck. It’s  _ nice _ . Modern, not crazily layered but a definite distinction between the floors, with a lot of windows covered with stainless steel blinds. The whole thing is a soft grey, wooden under the overhangs- it’s so fancy looking without being Kamski’s overdone monstrosity.

“Damn, did you sell a part or something to get this?”

“No, when the body was moved out the previous inhabitant was- eager to sell. Superstitious, I think. The stains weren’t hard to remove.” Gavin whistled at that, nothing like a dead body to drop the price.

“Nice grab.” The car parked up close and Gavin could already see the cameras. The ones Nines wanted to be visible, anyways. Getting out, he grabbed his things, hefting all of them while Doa followed behind him.

  
  


Nines didn’t offer to help, and Gavin didn’t expect him to. The android simply walked ahead, that same- overly proper stride that commanded attention. He was glad it wasn’t a work thing but rather, the crown was so ingrained into the man’s skull he didn’t take it off. The doors unlocked and opened with a brief spin of yellow, and Gavin reminded himself to ask for an actual key later.

Heading in, the furniture was as modern as the outside. Steel accents meeting glass, simple grayscale coloring with splashes of blue in the one room and red in the other. The kitchen had wooden accents, and Gavin was pretty impressed.

“At least you don’t have the same interior decorating style as T,” he mumbled, thinking of the time he spent in bean bag chairs, with soft oranges and pinks and wooden everything. 

  
  


“I would hope not, I like my space clean, efficient, and meant for work.” He knew that was a hint to keep it that way, but honestly, he was a pretty tidy guy. Maybe a couple clothes out of place or waiting until the sink was full to actually use the water to wash dishes, but pretty much organized. It came with the job.

“Could use some personal touches though, feels like I walked into a magazine, not a house.” It wouldn’t be a normal conversation if he just was positive about everything. Nines scoffed.

“My personal touches remain to the rooms I actually deem  _ personal _ . I don’t need every person I bring home to know me from my living room alone.” That was fair, and he bit the rest of his retort. “Follow, I’ll take you to your room.”

  
  


The room was as modern and simple as the rest of the house. Soft grey walls with one black wood accent wall. The bed was a deep navy steel platform bed, a queen, with white pillows and brighter blue accent pillows. There was a circular overhead lamp and white wood furniture, just a dresser and a tv stand with a mounted tv above it. There were a couple, empty, wall mounted shelves, and a coat rack to the side. A black fuzzy carpet over a darker grey paneled floor added one last piece of touch, but otherwise, it was just a roomy, empty room.

It was kinda perfect. Nothing Gavin would get attached to, but yet the room didn’t make him want to puke or prefer sitting in the kitchen. “You can put your things away in the dresser and the tv stand. That door to the side is a private bathroom. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to actually spend time working. Do me a favor and  _ don’t _ need me.”

Just like that, the door was shut, revealing a stand up mirror on the back of it. Gavin glared at the door before his whole  _ body _ sighed. Doa made herself right at home on the new carpet, laying on her back. He can’t help but smile at her, and instead of focusing on the fact he was in a stranger’s home for an indefinite amount of time, he worked on getting used to it.

  
  


Clothes were put away orderly, certain things hidden still. He doubted Nines was going to look through the shit, but if he did, then fuck it. He’d find his remote controlled butt plug and lube, and he’d suffer knowing. Everything else was organized, with the bottom two drawers still untouched. He placed the bag in one, before moving to the bathroom.

It was small, white and black with grey stone finishes and blue walls in the shower. No tub, just a walk in shower, toilet, sink, and medicine cabinet behind a mirror. He put his shaver, make up, and hair gel in there before placing his soap in the shower. Everything in the proper place, he remembered Nines’ words about not having food. He didn’t want to bother him about his opinion on delivery either, so he simply decided to go get some food.

“I’ll be back Doa, don’t leave this room ok?” There was only the window he saw out front, Gavin walking up to it, peering out. It was getting dark out, and Gavin noticed the house had small yard lights.  _ ‘So extra _ ,’ he couldn’t help but smile. Even if Nines didn’t put it there, he left it there, and it said enough about him.

  
  


He liked having control of everything. From the simplistic style to having how he appeared to others who entered his house be what he  _ wanted _ them to see, the man had control of his life. Gavin felt a smirk at the thought he didn’t have control of  _ him _ , and it was probably driving the poor guy mad. He closed the steel blinds, noticing a button for it, and then left the room with just the light on his dresser on and Doa’s toys sat out. He’d figure out the tv later.

Getting back downstairs, he didn’t hear anything until he went past the one room. Looking in, he saw Nines, standing at a large screen, the pictures on it moving as a finger directed them. Mostly gang members they knew of from the Tidals, Gavin thought, but he also saw the pyramid on the side.  _ K _ at the top.

He pulled away to focus on getting out, making sure his phone was on him so he could call Nines to let him back in. Taking in the address, he had to do a double take when the home’s numbers were lit up in blue beside the door. ‘ _ So, so extra. _ ’

  
  


Just so he wouldn’t scare Nines he messaged him. [ _ Going out to get sandwich materials, don’t feel like ordering. Be back in an hour. _ ]

Wasn’t even two minutes before he got a reply. [ _ I’ll be keeping time. _ ] Smartass.

  
  


He was true to his word though, going to get a small cooler, a large pack of the blue Gatorades, ice, bread, and then sandwich meats and cheeses. Things that wouldn’t make much of a mess and drinks to keep in his room. He came back in with them, carrying them effortlessly and taking them to the kitchen. The kitchen was almost completely clean. There was a cup in the sink, with streaks on it of a liquid long since evaporated, and a couple pieces of mail on the counter.

Gavin ignored both, having thought ahead and getting some paper plates for now. He sat them in the cupboard once he found the right one, and then pulled one out to make a sandwich on. The house was dead silent, and Gavin- really hated that. So he pulled out his phone, softly playing some Alec Benjamin while he put everything away.

  
  


The second song was just about to start when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned, raising an eyebrow to Nines. “What?”

“Can’t you be  _ quiet? _ ”

“Dude, the place is quieter than a graveyard. It wasn’t even halfway, trust me.” He snickered, figuring that would be what got the guy’s attention. The song started and he hummed to it, tucking his phone in his pocket. “Don’t worry princess, heading to my room now. You won’t hear a peep.” A lie, but maybe not. He wouldn’t be surprised if the rooms were soundproofed. 

“I better not, I do work at home.”

“Nice, cool. I can’t, ya know, human limitations and all.” With that he shouldered past the other, taking the plate, and a bag for his garbage, to his room. “You have fun with that!”

He elected to ignore the frustrated huff behind him.


	8. A Little Respect

The next few days were honestly- not that bad. Gavin ate, watched tv, did silent stretches- even a couple yoga poses- and then laid back. His phone alarm went off beside him, not that he was sleeping, earlier than usual, so he could shower. The only  _ real _ disruption was the lack of coffee, but he could get the sludge from the precinct at this point. He had the inkling that Nines would  _ freak _ if Gavin woke him up every morning by making a whole mocha.

So he got his shower, got dressed, and waited for the other, checking social media as he spinned his keys. Nines walked up to him, annoyed, though Gavin was starting to think that was his default, and they went. No comments. No good mornings. Just two people who couldn’t look at each other without one of them glaring.

Gavin didn’t mind it.

  
  


At work, they  _ bickered _ . Gavin knew it would happen, now that he actively got involved with the investigation. Sometimes Nines said to do one thing, and Gavin blinked, before telling him how and why that wouldn’t work. He’d suggest another course of action, and sometimes, others agreed with him.

When they didn’t, and something didn’t go the way Nines planned, Gavin wasn’t modest. He’d roll his eyes, mumble  _ just _ loud enough for the android to hear him, and go back to work.

And then there was the fact that, while Nines was, admittedly, pretty good with managing the team from a statistical standpoint, he didn’t know how to interact with them  _ beyond _ the case. The responsibility, once Hank’s, he could tell, now fell on his shoulders.

  
  


Really, Gavin didn’t mind though. He reassured when there was some doubt about a stake out. He gave tips on telling who was on Red Ice and who wasn’t. He taught some of them slang. Hell, with Nines’  _ permission _ , which was probably the worst part of all this, he took the two officers with him, plain clothes, to meet up with Mackey, the informant willing to talk with the three of them.

It was just a run-down on how working with informants went, different ways of communication, different expectations. What Mackey got out of being an informant, and what Gavin got back from him. They booked it when Mackey got a call to run some shit, and Gavin explained another term to them on the way back.

It was… Honestly not  _ that  _ bad. Gavin liked this, teaching others small things, without the stress and responsibility of being their partner. It’s the second week on the team, coming back from a stakeout with Alfred and Francis, that Hank actually stopped him. 

  
  


“Out again with the rookies Reed?” His voice was warm, and something in his eyes was too. Gavin wasn’t sure if he ever had that tone directed at him, the old man almost sounded  _ proud _ .

“Yeah, took them on a stake out of that new club, making sure they weren’t dragging anything unusual in while redoing it.” 

Alfred chimed in next. He was a golden haired guy with a tan and glasses, surfer bro aesthetics that belonged in California, not the murky streets of Detroit. “We didn’t see shit but we got a few pictures of some people who didn’t look like construction crew! Reed already told Faith and Lori to take over.”

  
  


Hank hummed appreciatively, looking to Connor and Nines. Gavin had to assume they were talking about evidence, and the fact tags had started showing up where the last gang fell. “You’re taking initiative kid,” Hank’s low voice brought him back to the conversation. “Good to see you can actually be civil with people and not just a bastard  _ all _ the time.” Gavin flipped him off for posterity’s sake, grinning at the laugh he got.

“Don’t get used to it old man, I’m just trying to get this shit done with as fast as possible.” Francis is the one to pout at that.

“Aw, what, don’t like us hanging around?”

“Hah, you guys are chill. But I’d rather not be living with the ice king longer than needed.”

  
  


The others shared a chuckle at that, and Gavin looked over to catch the man’s eyes. He was glaring, as usual, though Gavin wasn’t sure if the flash of something deeper was just him imagining it or not. But then he was looking away, back to Connor. 

“Anyways, you two, home. Now.” That’s definitely a perk- as part-boss, he can tell four of these guys when to fuck off. “Tomorrow we need to see if there’s any more tags on the east side of their territory and map it out before they decide to expand again. It won’t hurt to make a few friends there too.”

And they actually  _ listened _ , which was the wildest part. “Sure thing Reed, see you tomorrow!” Alfred was the one to call out, Francis following behind and striking up a conversation about some show or something.

  
  


Gavin watched them go before a large hand clapped him on the back, forcing the air out quickly. “Look at you, growing up.”

“Oh phck off Anderson.” He shrugged away the contact with a grin, before turning back to Nines and Connor. “Oi- tincan V-two. Let’s go, shift was over ten minutes ago, Connor can text you from your house.”

“There’s the Reed we all know.” Snorting at that, Gavin walked to the door, not before elbowing Hank.

“Hey don’t worry, I’m not losing my bite just yet.”

“Damn!” They both shared a laugh, and for a moment, Gavin could forget months, years, of waiting for this version of Anderson. He wasn’t sure when Connor brought him back, but he was sure glad for it.

  
  


One step closer to forgiveness, when he wasn’t even sure when he took the first step. Gavin looked to Connor as Nines approached him, the man’s LED yellow as he only watched for a moment before his focus was back on the screen. He could still remember the anger he felt, over a year ago now.

But it's not there anymore. It hasn’t been there for months now. “Alright, let’s go,  _ Detective _ Reed.” The title was hissed out, and Gavin bet he was still pissed about how Gavin slid into leadership just as well as he did.

“After you, C3P0.” It got an annoyed eye roll, but nothing else. Gavin already learned that Nines was hard to piss off,  _ truly _ piss off, because the man was always some level of  _ annoyed _ . The world just annoyed this man, but mainly Gavin.

  
  


As they exited the building, Gavin was grinning, because Nines hadn’t even turned around once. Just ploughed forward, like he could honestly go anywhere without Gavin. “Detective Reed,” left the man only when they got close to his car.

“Yeah, what’s up robo-gadget?”

“You have the address by now, correct, and the pin to get in?” He had both, because Gavin had to run out for  _ toilet paper _ at near midnight one night. Nines didn’t feel like staying up just to let him back in, so he had the pin to get in the house.

“Mhm, why?”

“Return alone. I’m seeking company of some friends tonight, without your presence. No offense.”

  
  


Even with the tacked on two words, and the fact he knew they weren’t anywhere near friends- hell, this was the most they said to each other after work in a week… It still stung. He figured he just didn’t want to be left alone in a house that wasn’t his, but ignored it. “Alright, have fun.”

Or it could be the fact he couldn’t do that. Which- wasn’t entirely true. He could, he just hadn’t tried yet. Tina pieced it together that he was crashing at Nines’ place, but surprisingly, the scolding never came. Or the questions. Again, he should ask about it, but for now, he just went with his assumption that him getting on the task force kept her from pressing it.

  
  


He got in his car, ignoring Nines’ slightly stunned face. “You need a ride or you walking?”

“I will be walking there…” He seemed to correct himself then, straightening up. “I will see you tonight. If anything happens, you have my number, I can check the cameras from wherever.” 

“Fucking creepy, but alright. Peace.” He didn’t expect a thank you for the offer, and didn’t wait for one either. He turned his car on and headed for the house, music playing softly. At least this way, he could have some peace and exercise properly.

  
  


He was used to the quiet. Everything he knew about Nines- couldn’t fill a page. What he did know was the guy liked peace. Or maybe just didn’t like  _ Gavin _ breaking that peace, because when Doa threw her fits to go outside for a bit, there wasn’t a word said. And the tv didn’t bother him either, the couple times he went into the living room to watch the news on the bigger tv.

The guy also didn’t like Gavin trying to help him with work. The one time he stepped a foot into the study the man turned, glared, and told him in no exact words to fuck off. Gavin listened, with two raised middle fingers, backing out of the room and then deciding to use the time to exercise,  _ with _ music.

So going to the place with it dead silent wasn’t any different. The guy was, at least, chill enough to let Doa roam freely, the cat greeting him as he walked in. He made sure the door was locked behind him, then finding the control panel, shut all the blinds. “Heyo pretty lady, what’s a sweet girl like you doing in a place like this?” He picked Doa up, and began a rather peaceful night by himself.

  
  


He had just showered, the late night shows coming on and going downstairs to get a fruit when the door opened. Gavin looked over, seeing Nines stepping in and then freezing. “You’re still awake I see.”

“When do you ever know me to sleep? Don’t worry tincan, gonna cut this fruit up and then I’ll be out of your hair.” He ate a salad earlier, but after doing a couple dance routines that had his whole body wonderfully sore, he needed the extra sugars to avoid waking up zombified.

“You really should wor-”

“Don’t tell me what to do cause you’ve had a good night,  _ boss _ . I’ve been operating at full capacity so far, I’ll be just fine.” The knife in his hand was spun, Gavin just toying around before cutting into the fruit.

  
  


There were no footsteps going away however, so Gavin made sure to wash the knife off right there and put it back properly, as well as throw all the non-edible parts of the apples and oranges he just cut up. When that didn’t make the android fuck off, he turned, and only then did Nines fuck off. “Prick,” came out as a mumble, Gavin sighing at it. He knew he could’ve been nicer, offered the olive branch, but not tonight.

He took the fruit plate to his room, Doa following after a moment and both of them sitting on the bed. He’s happy to just pet her and watch movies, his snack in hand.

  
  


The next morning he found himself actually waking up to an alarm, and groaned as he checked the time. Right, not his day off. Now that he’s on the task force, Nines didn’t believe in days off. Or in shifts either, but Gavin refused to get out of the chair one night and Nines reluctantly agreed to going home. He went through his routine, getting a shower and stretching lightly as he watched the news before he went downstairs.

There’s no one down there, of course, but he got a bottled cold coffee drink from the fridge. Tina suggested it after he complained about not having anything to drink in the morning, and honestly, they weren’t  _ bad. _ He brought out the mocha one, before a voice interrupted the quiet that even  _ he _ was used to.

“Detective Reed,” is all that was said before Gavin choked a bit on mocha, quick to cover his mouth. He shot a glare over at Nines, who appeared amused with startling him. “Well, morning to you too. Am I correct in assuming you’re taking Alfred and Francis to check the tags on the east side of the assumed territory?”

  
  


Gavin wiped his mouth with a paper towel, glad nothing got on the white shirt he was wearing. He went simple today, just a white t-shirt and jeans, because the weather said humid and hot and, “Yeah, we’re going to walk around the blocks. Why?” His voice was rougher than he meant for it to be, and he finished the drink quickly so the other couldn’t make him choke again.

“I would like to have Francis and Alfred check out a report I got last night, supposed robbery of one of the stores we believe is Tidal owned. Since I know you would want to still do the block check, do you want me to see if Connor would be willing to come in?” There was a frown at that, grabbing the last of his things.

“Why the fuck you gotta drag his ass in early for? Aren’t  _ you _ my partner?”

“I am but-”

“No buts fuckwad, take some time away from watching every little change like it’s gonna make the evidence suddenly work in your favor, and come run the blocks with me. Maybe you and your enhanced senses or- what-the-fuck-ever- will find something I won’t.”

  
  


He wasn’t taking no for an answer, already walking out the door. He grinned at the loud ‘ _ Reed! _ ’ behind him, and walked to the car, unlocking it and getting in. It was a couple minutes later, but eventually, Nines slid into the car, LED yellow and highly annoyed. “You’re insufferable.”

“Damn right I am.”

  
  


The ride wasn’t silent, Gavin didn’t let it be. He played some pop, fingers tapping along to the beat. Nines said nothing to the choice, wise on his part, because it’s rare Gavin ever listened to this kind of pop with others around- and he wasn’t actively dancing to it.

When they got to the station, Alfred and Francis were waiting for him, and Gavin couldn’t hold back the grin. Tina’s talking with them as well, Chris busy with papers, talking to Collins. 

“Hey T, hey Alfred, Francis. Hope you fuckers aren’t planning a party or anything.”

  
  


Without missing a beat, Tina responded. “We totally are, it’s your coming out party, and it’s tomorrow.”

“Bitch I’ve  _ been _ out since I was a teen.” He grinned, nudging her before Nines cleared his throat.

“Officer Chen, may I steal these three?” Gavin hated how fake polite he was with everyone but him, and he was so glad Tina saw right through it.

“Yeah, take them away, they only were talking about hockey anyways.” She pouted, and Gavin rubbed her back.

“Don’t have too much fun without me!” He got flipped off for that, and then followed the other three into the meeting room. By this point it’s become the task force room, a terminal set up in the corner, a large projection board always ready for them, other computers strewn about the table as well as files and different papers.

  
  


“Alright, Williams, Jones, I know you two had planned to work with Detective Reed today, but this morning, around four, there was a break in at one of the stores the Tidals are supposedly running. I want you two to go check it out for me.” They blinked, and then Gavin felt no greater amount of joy as they both looked to him for confirmation.

He was sure if he listened close enough, he could hear Nines heat up with anger. “Yeah, I’ll be taking him to run the blocks with me, don’t worry. You guys got this, right?”

“Yeah we got this Reed. We’ll be back before lunch even.” Alfred’s grinning, confident, and now  _ Gavin _ felt proud of them.

“Then get to it.” They both nodded before heading out the door, and Gavin turned as well.

  
  


“I don’t get it.” The voice stopped him, it was just him and Nines there. So Nines had to be talking to him. He turned, seeing his LED red for a brief moment, before it went back to yellow and his head lifted up, meeting Gavin’s eyes.

“Get what?”

“Why do they listen to  _ you _ so easily? When I took charge, it was like pulling teeth to get responses. Yet you walk in here, and immediately, even the two that you barely talk with, they all respond to you… Why?” Nines didn’t look lost, Gavin decided. He looked irritated, like it was a personal slight against him, that he couldn’t figure this out.

  
  


Gavin simply sighed. The guy may be an asshole, but so was Gavin. “Respect. No- they don’t respect me more than they do you, fucking- that would be an  _ actual _ joke. I however, respect  _ them _ . You’re their leader, jackass. Which means, as well as giving them orders, you are supposed to be there  _ with _ them.  _ For _ them, when they need help or guidance. Not just sneering like they should know what to do, all the time.”

He walked up to the other, standing tall, finger pressed to his chest. “You talk  _ to _ the team, not  _ with _ it, and until you actually start acting like you give a shit about this team, and not just results, they will prefer me over you. Each, and every, time.” The last sentence had pauses as he poked the man’s chest, but then his hand was grabbed, the icy eyes looking  _ dangerous _ for a moment.

Only for his hand to be moved away, as Nines did nothing else. He had no comment to throw back at him, and Gavin could tell it pissed him off. “I will… Take that into consideration.”

“You better, I didn’t join this team to be a fucking leader.” He groaned then, pulling away and turning around. “Now let’s go dipshit, we’re wasting daylight.” It’s not kind, it’s not civil, but it’s not hostile either.

He led the way, and Nines followed.

  
  


That- admittedly- did not last very long. As they got out of the car, Gavin leaving a reminder of where he parked it, Nines took the lead again. His pace was quick and relentless, and Gavin almost said  _ fuck this _ to keeping up with him. He wanted to look around, observe everything properly, but this  _ fucker _ . “Nines, slow your cherry ass down for a second,  _ phck! _ ”

The android turned, grinning in amusement. “What, cannot keep up Detective Reed?”

“Oh fuck off and choke on a dick, I’m actually trying to look around, not just spot tags! One track mind will get you nowhere jackass.” He was glad that the comment wiped that dumb grin off the other’s face, but he didn’t have much energy for anything else.

  
  


Now properly  _ walking _ , Gavin scanned everything around him. The alleys, the stores, people’s reactions- to him and to Nines. He looked casual, a form fit white t-shirt and jeans didn’t really provide a solid description, but it wasn’t sleazy enough to give off bad vibes either.

Nines on the other hand, in a logo less version of his original Cyberlife coat, just with blue glowing trim now, still looked every bit as narc as he always had been. “Fucking eyesore,” he mumbled, and the man looked down to him then.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, you look like a  _ cop _ .”

“Have you gotten amne-”

“Which means no one wants to approach you, because it’s very obvious to them and to the gang running this area who they are talking to.”

  
  


His LED blared golden at his temple, and he looked down, as if he just realized he looked that way. “I suppose I do give off an air of authority.” Gavin mocked him, he fucking had to, the  _ I suppose _ coming off way too insincere to not be mimicked with a hand puppet.

“ _ I suppose _ \- fuck, I might be insufferable but you’re downright a-” He cut off, looking past Nines into an alley. Eyes focused on a red smear, a handprint. Nines opened his mouth, irritation on his face, and Gavin moved away before he could ask.

He moved towards the alley, and felt Nines behind him as he did. A dead body, and then- he stepped back, into Nines’ chest.

“Phck.”

In red blood, there were just four words, and a couple hearts, a bloody piece of the body’s own shirt soaked in red, still  _ wet _ .

_ Hello my dearest detective! _


	9. Working Together For Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday post? Wednesday post! I'm going to try and start posting Wednesdays and Fridays so that we finish *before* the end of the year.

Gavin groaned, so wishing he still smoked- anything. Sure, he never got into cigarettes, but when weed became legal, he didn’t mind giving it a try. And for a while, he’d spend his longer days off occasionally high. Of course, that stopped after about a year, the risk too high and he loved his job.

However, he wished he was high right now. He wished he was anything but slumped against a wall, nursing a water bottle like it was a rum and coke. It was hot as balls, his shirt had little drops from the bottle’s condensation, and his skin was crawling from the ice in his veins. Nines finished his analysis, letting the morgue take the body.

“So, damage report?” Nines frowned, before he let out the deepest sigh Gavin’s heard from him yet.

  
  


“It’s the store owner from the robbery we sent Alfred and Francis to. I checked in with them, they’re ok, but the store was emptied, completely, and it looked like someone cleaned up.”

“So the actual scene of the murder.”

“Most likely. We’ll head over there once this is cleaned up to do a sweep. Unless it was professionally done, there might be a chance I can see traces of blood.”

“Wonderful. No cell phone on this guy?” Nines- looked away. Gavin couldn’t help but swallow hard at that. “You’re kidding, there was?”

“Not… Quite.” He held up an envelope, and Gavin let out a brief sigh as he straightened up.

“Alright, open it.”

  
  


The envelope, Gavin noted, was a deep red this time, silver sharpie hearts all over it. He opened the letter and the hearts inside were red, as well as the lettering. He remembered the conversation, and hated that the guy adapted just for that.

At least no photo fell out, but one was stapled. It was the shop owner, exchanging a box of cigarettes to a customer for a wad of cash. A red ‘x’ over the man, and a silver circle around the other. Nines shook his head on the second guy, and Gavin figured that he couldn’t get an ID from him because he was turned around.

So he read the note instead.

_ Hello Gavin! I see you’ve finally joined that little pack of hunting dogs your boss assembled. It’s been so hard talking to you now that you’re going home with that new guy, though I can tell you two don’t get along. Don’t worry, dearest, I’ll get to you soon enough. I hope you don’t mind that this one was a bit fresh, he stole from us, obviously, so we had to take care of him. And I wanted the chance to see you again! Once we take care of the other guy, we’ll talk, ok? _

_ -Love, your dearest, _

_ K _

“Phck,” Gavin repeated, rubbing his face and moving away from the letter. “This fucker’s been watching.” Nines said nothing to that, and Gavin wasn’t sure if he was mad or glad for it. “At least he doesn’t seem to know where your place is yet.”

Or maybe he did, and neither noticed. This was so fucked, and Gavin hated that he felt  _ hunted _ right now. He pulled away from Nines to move to the side, both hands reaching for his hair to curl into it, elbows pointed to the sky as he just  _ groaned _ , loud and frustrated. “I’m actually going to get fucking- sent to another state at this point!”

“Stop being over-dramatic.” Gavin dropped his arms, glaring at Nines then faltering. His icy eyes were pissed- no… Not pissed,  _ determined _ . “I took you as my charge, with the order to protect you. And while you annoy me worse than a pigeon trapped in a snare, you won’t be harmed under my protection, do you understand that, Detective Reed?”

  
  


Gavin was angry, he wanted to snap, tell him off for talking down to him when he was already keyed up from the letter. But under that look he withered a bit. He didn’t want to be cruel, not to a guy who could’ve been a lot worse to him so far than ignoring his existence. So he kept his tongue to himself. “Yeah yeah, it just sucks. I’m allowed to complain that this sucks.”

“It indeed does suck. Looks like I’ll be stuck with you for longer than hoped.” Gavin shot him the middle finger, but it was enough to get him to lose some of the tension from his body. He paced, before giving up. There was no point in getting any more angry about it, he just had to accept that for a bit, he was fine. At least Nines didn’t seem like the type to give up, and neither was he.

  
  


After that, it was calm again. They managed to properly map out the territory, and where the shootings were most centralized, around Mackey’s gang. It’s concerning, but he can’t do much. He talked with Mackey, made sure the guy was alright, and they even discussed things. Alfred was with him during that, the three of them hanging out on the man’s back patio.

That’s when the man pitched the dumbest idea Gavin’s heard. “Or, if they offer for me to join, I do so.”

“ _ What? _ We just- we just warned you that these guys are getting into some heavy shit Mack, you can’t seriously be considering this!” Alfred took the offered cigarette, the two sharing a lighter.

“I am. You guys need an inside, I can’t just walk away from this group and get a fucking normal job- it works out for both of us.” Mackey was a nice guy, a younger guy. He’s got a scar on the right side of his lip, a dark, corporate beard, ombre bleached hair instead of just dark reddish-brown, combed over. Gavin knew he could just disappear if this happened.

  
  


“I- fuck…” He also knew his job was to get info. And Mackey was a willing informant, getting nothing out of this beyond the initial agreement of not catching time. He’s done his part and plenty, yet still hung around, offering to keep tabs on his group. He was a good guy, just got into shit young and couldn’t get out.

“Sure, fine. I hate this, I absolutely hate this, but you do what you want Mackey. You still got my number?” Mackey held up his phone, stubbing the now dead cigarette out on the brick wall behind him. Green eyes glittered, amused with Gavin’s dislike.

“Don’t worry Reed, I can handle myself. I’ll let you know the day after if they actually manage to take over this shitty group.” Gavin nodded, before checking the time. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head, hands stuffed in his pockets as he elbowed Alfred.

“We need to bail, he’s gonna want to head back soon. Everyone’s keyed up because of these fucks.” Alfred nodded, holding out a fist for Mackey to knock his against. Gavin was really fucking proud of the guy. What was obviously a SWAT member when he started, now felt comfortable wearing a sheer tanktop with a loose, thin material hoodie overtop, the sleeves long since torn off. Alfred even had wave tattoos on his arm, along with some tribal shit around his wrist.

  
  


He looked at home on the streets, just colorful enough to make him look like a delinquent youth and just toned enough to give him the edge of someone who you wouldn’t fight with. Gavin was so fucking proud of him for adapting, and they both made their way back to his car, taking it instead of Gavin’s because Nines jacked his. He and Francis were out scoping another club that some of Tidals’ marked guys were hanging outside of. 

“You really worried about the guy?” Gavin blinked, looking at the other as he drove. Then he slumped, pulling off his hoodie and balling it up.

“Yeah I am. He’s a good guy- not all informants are in it just to stay with their gang. Some actually want to be good. It’s just- one of those moments where you know the guy could’ve been on your side if his life hadn’t fucked him over at some point.” He got a nod, but the conversation was shelved as they get back. Or partially.

“He’ll be fine Gavin.” It’s kind words that he appreciated, but he knew he needed to be strong. So grinning to the other, he got out.

“Yeah he will, but you won’t be if we don’t get back in before dipshit and Francis get back.” He got a laugh as they went inside.

  
  


A week passed. Every day was the same,  _ slow, _ progress. The body count for whatever Black Tide was had risen though, a couple bodies found in a wrecked house showing obvious signs of an OD. A couple found a block away from a club. More found in a bathroom of a gas station.

Gavin and Nines checked over every body. What was radio silence on both ends had turned into- Gavin isn’t actually sure what this was. It was not friendly, they weren't friendly. But they weren’t actively ignoring each other either. Bickering, over the smallest things, like music choice- Nines now playing his own rock music and jazz when he drove- and even worse, when to go home.

Some nights Gavin didn’t want to leave, pouring himself over evidence, sure there was something there. They’d be there until two in the morning, hours and hours past their shift, and it took Nines physically pulling away to get him to leave. Gavin even swung at him the one time, so close to  _ something, _ he knew it. Nines just caught his fist, a raised eyebrow, before dragging him out by his fist.

  
  


Connor scolded him something fierce, and then Gavin too. They were both silent the next day. But beyond that, they actually worked  _ together _ . Gavin hoped it was their conversation, or maybe Alfred’s actual whine that he had to go with Nines the one day, but he began to work  _ with _ the group. Instead of just leading it. Gavin noted that he, Francis, and Lori all seemed to get along pretty well, and he didn’t mind that.

The kicker was that they worked  _ well _ together. Nines was smart, quick, willing to listen to Gavin’s input now, and he wasn’t shy to tell Gavin when he’s wrong. Gavin wasn’t slow to tell him when he missed something either. It’s bluntness and a deep want to see this to the end without a blemish that had them to their first breakthrough.

  
  


It was late at night, they’re both looking over all the pictures of the overdosed bodies and the scenes around them. Connor and Hank already came, got a task, and left. Only Faith remained, Lori out checking out another noise disturbance, when Gavin pointed something out.

“You know, for each of these, they’re fucking bloody.” Nines hummed, and Gavin saw how he tilted his head. He learned to be less stiff too, choosing to hold his elbow in one hand, and use that arm’s hand to hold onto his chin. It was so fucking  _ pompous _ but it suited the man.

“They are. It’s… abnormal for a Red Ice overdose.”

“But we tested positive for Red Ice in each vic’, right?” A nod, and Gavin looked back to the photos.

  
  


“Each scene has a body, or a couple,” he looked to the one of the bathrooms with the four guys. One didn’t test positive for anything, just an innocent bystander. He was injured the most. “That are absolutely fucked too, like- bones, broken. Skull cracked. All the shit.”

Nines nodded again, though Gavin caught the flash of golden in the corner of his vision. At night, unless Connor and Hank were there, Gavin, Nines, and the girls all preferred the lights off. The screen gave off enough light on its own, afterall. “That’s correct. It’s extremely violent, even compared to normal cases. And it isn’t like the other body is in good shape either- the hands are completely…”

Gavin knew when he trailed off, pulling up sections from each photo of the different hands, that he came to the same conclusion. “Whatever is in Black Tide makes these guys fight. And helps them to do it too, if the loser of the fight says anything.”

“But then kills the person in the end anyways. Too large of a dose, maybe? Why take it to fight then die?”

  
  


Gavin hummed, before swatting away one of the pulled up sections to focus on the arms. “What if smaller doses had some kind of benefit too? Something to do with the fighting, but that could be used in other ways.” It wasn’t that far off. Red Ice had several effects that made users go back to it, something had to be  _ better _ about Black Tide.

“Smaller doses would mean they could take it  _ ‘safely _ ’,” Nines actually moved his hands to air quote, getting a tired snort out of Gavin, “until they needed a stronger dose, either for a stronger effect, or because the last one doesn’t work.”   
  
“And then they take a fuck ton at once, become aggressive, fight, and OD.” There was a silence, both of them just looking at the photos.

  
  


Then Faith broke it with a whistle and they both turned, looking to her. “Finally, someone makes progress here. I’m glad you two have the group’s braincell right now because the other two detectives are coming back, empty handed, and Lori only found a new tag and some fresh casings.” Gavin grinned, something tired, elbowing his partner lightly.

“Hey, what can I say- when you put the DPD’s best together, shit gets done.”

“Great, now he’s going to be even worse going home.” The small jab back actually had him laughing, and a quick look at the time confirmed they definitely had to go home.

“Oh shut up, I’m a fucking delight.” He yawned out the last word before heading to the door. “Can you update everyone with this shit on the way back? I’m heading out to the car, fucking hungry as hell. Might even try to cook.”

  
  


Nines rolled his eyes, offering Faith a small wave. “I would prefer it if you didn’t. Have a good night Faith, tell Connor and Hank I’ll be here in the morning, Reed in tow, to discuss this finding.” Gavin didn’t catch her nod, already heading out for the elevator.

His partner  _ just _ caught up to him, blue eyes glaring down, though Gavin’s pretty sure the ice in them is just a default state of being. “Hey, the elevator didn’t go down this time.”

“This time,” Nines mimicked, and Gavin couldn’t help the snicker. “Detective Reed- I… Well done, today, with putting that together.”

  
  


He knew his eyes were wide, he knew his mouth was just slightly open, he  _ knew _ he looked as shocked as he felt. Nines never praised him, never even said his ideas or suggestions were good. Just accepted them and moved on. “Oh don’t look so surprised- I’m trying to be a good leader. You did well, you deserve to be told so.” His arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping in annoyance.

Gavin finally got a hold of himself when the doors opened, the first noise out of him a small laugh, relieving the tension. “Phck, way to kill a bitch Nines. But yeah, thanks tincan. Wouldn’t have reached that point so quickly if you weren’t so anal about evidence and photos, so- hey- good on you too.”

“Are crass words just your default?”

“Is being stuck up yours?” There was no response, and Gavin grinned as he led the way out. “The answer to both is yes,” and he laughed, a bright, loud laugh that spooked the one officer heading in, as he opened the doors. The night air felt cool on his skin, having just worn a sleeveless t-shirt today. The airy fabric breathed when he pinched it and started to tug and push it.

  
  


Then a couple drops hit his skin, causing him to look up. Storm clouds were rolling in, sprinkling them with the first of the night storm. “Ah phck yes. Nines, you mind if I do some workouts out back tonight?” He looked back, seeing the other paused for a moment, his LED yellow. But when Gavin turned, it quickly cycled to blue.

“Why would I give a fuck? Just keep the door cracked, and  _ try _ not to play music obnoxiously loud. I have neighbors.” Gavin sighed, deep, exaggeratedly heaving his shoulders as he did so.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he dragged out, before grinning. “I’ll drive so you can send the report and shit in. Let’s go before this hits.”

  
  


The ride was spent in silence, though for once, it wasn’t that bad. It was almost companionable silence, a shared interest band playing lowly. Rain hitting the windshield, the back and forth of the wipers, and Nines’ LED spinning blue or yellow. When Gavin pulled into the house, Nines finally spoke up. “The lieutenant said to tell you,” and he paused.

Gavin was not ready to hear the old fuck’s voice come out of that face. “ _ Tell him I said job well done, or some shit like that. Good on you both for figuring that one out, me and Con will keep- _ ” He was cut off by Gavin’s hands, suddenly pressed against his mouth.

“I’m begging you to not do that, ever again. Just fucking paraphrase, holy shit, that’s  _ terrifying _ .”

  
  


When he pulled back his hand, there was a slight smirk, devious, showing off sharp teeth hidden in the man’s mouth. “ _ Just fucking paraphrase, holy shit- _ ” Gavin got out of the car, screeching- not loudly of course but enough to make his point.

“Fucking cursed Nines! You are the worst- actual fucking voice thief! Thanks! I hate it!” He went up to the door, hearing a pleasant, deep laugh behind him. When he looked back, Nines had covered his mouth, eyes closed as he laughed. The door ahead clicked as he unlocked it once he was close enough.

“Well, I know  _ one _ way to annoy you now.”

“Seriously, fuck off. I’m going to grab some food, watch the storm roll in, and then do my routine. You’re an actual nightma- Hello baby.” He switched topics as soon as Doa brushed against him.

  
  


Picking her up, he held her close, rubbing the back of her neck. “Have you been good today? So beautiful, my sweetheart.” He carried her, listening to the door close and then footsteps followed him. It wasn’t too unusual, and he looked behind him to see Nines watching them. “Nines, for fuck’s sake, do you want to hold her? Or pet her?”

He knew he caught the other off guard with the question, but it was worth it to see the small nod. “Never pet a cat before. Sumo, a couple times, but not a cat.”

“Come ‘ere, she likes being held.” For once the tall bastard listened to him, and when he held his arms out, Gavin passed Doa over. The cat blinked, tail stilling it’s swayed movements as she sniffed the android. And then- she butted her head against his chin, the purring audible from where Gavin stood.

“Congrats, you passed the vibe check. Now, I’m going to throw a microwavable dinner in the oven and stretch, so take her and do whatever it is tincans do to relax.”

  
  


He didn’t miss the glare, but when Nines was holding Doa- it wasn’t one that made him feel hostile honestly. “I’ll have you know, I just plan to watch TV tonight. I’ve had enough of bodies for one day.”

“Phck, me and you both. But shoo, I don’t want you hovering me while I attempt to cook.”

“You mean reheat already cooked meals?”

“Fuck off.” He was grinning the words out though, pulling something out of the freezer to put in the oven. Just to add some freshness to the food, he got out a paper plate and some celery, cutting it up as well as some carrots and broccoli. Ranch on the side, he now had a small veggie plate and some kind of salisbury steak meal.

  
  


He took the food to the window, sitting at the table there and looking out as the storm rolled in. As he looked over to Nines and Doa on the couch, he noted the late night show that was on. How Nines arm moved, petting Doa calmly. ‘ _ Traitorous cat, _ ’ he didn’t stop or hide the grin then.

And for the first time, as lightning streaked across the sky, Gavin felt… calm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a *bit* of an idiot, it's /Mondays/ and Fridays I'll be posting this. See yall Monday!

It had been over a month, a month and eight days if Gavin wanted to be exact, to get to this point. He was comfortably stretching, a single day off while Nines went in anyways. But Gavin needed this, needed some alone time, some time to  _ breathe _ . He just finished a whole choreographed dance, making use of the patio outside to move around, and now he was doing wind down stretches.

Nines- was an alright guy. Pompous, better-than-you, proud, controlling- but honestly, Gavin’s not deterred by any of that. The guy was smart as hell, supercomputer and all, but he adapted quick too. Where Connor slugged behind phrases and actions, or maybe just didn’t care, Nines made it  _ known _ he didn’t care. Learning only to  _ understand _ , not mimic. His attitude never changed, even as they, unfortunately, got used to each other.

  
  


It wasn’t friendship, but Gavin liked whatever it was anyways. He couldn’t find it in himself to actually hate the guy anymore. Sure, did he have moments Gavin wanted to punch him yet? Absolutely, but Tina and Chris had those moments too. And when the guy wasn’t being a total snob… He was being a total  _ badass _ . Gavin definitely found his charm and wit refreshing, someone who took his shit and gave it right back to him.

Connor couldn’t even keep up with Gavin that way, not for lack of trying. Nines did so  _ naturally _ . It was pretty nice- the sole reason Gavin hasn’t demanded to get out of here yet. Nines got used to his workouts, and as long as Gavin played rock or shit like  _ Neffex _ , he got used to the music too. Gavin got used to Nines’ pattern- it never changed. There were the two times he went out to meet his friends, but besides that, Gavin would map Nines’  _ footsteps _ down.

  
  


Morning- he either stayed in stasis or his room on the opposite side of the hallway, and then only after Gavin showered and got downstairs would he hear footsteps follow him. Work. Then they got home. Nines either went straight for his study, or he’d take Doa to the couch and watch TV if it was too late. Gavin had routine, sure, but Nines needed to fucking  _ live _ a little. He almost felt bad for the guy!

It was all so simple, Gavin was sure that if he placed it just right, he could get the guy to fall on some marbles.  _ That’s _ how repetitive it was. But he didn’t let himself focus on that too much longer, coming out of his stretches and checking the time. He had about another hour until Nines’ shift was up, and he was sweaty from working out.

  
  


A shower and some  _ alone time _ sounded just nice. Of course, he was done before the hour passed, and he felt like liquid when he came out. Drying off, he heard the door open and shut downstairs as he finished dressing in some pjs. “Reed, you awake!” He sighed, knowing that wasn’t good. Deviation from routine. He headed downstairs, looking to Nines, who was petting Doa with a small smile on his face.

That was another thing about Nines. He rarely  _ smiled _ . Smirked, sure, a proud or devious smirk that Gavin could admit would’ve dropped his pants instantly if he didn’t know who it was attached to. And he frowned, scowled, all the other good expressions of irritation. But he rarely smiled. A couple times watching tv, twice when talking to Connor, and once when Fowler praised him. Those were the only times Gavin could remember actually seeing this bastard smile.

  
  


“What’s up robo-cop?” He headed for the kitchen, not lingering too long to keep from ruining Nines’ moment with the cat. He grabbed an apple, simple sugars- he had Chinese delivered earlier so he wasn’t worried.

“Another two overdoses, same pattern, in a fast food restaurant parking lot. Called in by one of the workers who was taking the trash out.” Gavin winced, looking over only when shoes tapped, ‘ _ why are his shoes so loud? _ ’, into the kitchen. “Tell me that isn’t the only thing you’ve eaten today.”

“That isn’t the only thing you’ve eaten today.”

“ _ Gavin Reed, _ ” he snickered at the annoyed tone, biting into the apple before leaning on the fridge. 

“I ate Chinese earlier- chill out. Just an apple before I pass out for the night. Anyone miss me today?”

“It was peaceful and wonderful.”

  
  


Gavin gasped, clutching his free hand over his chest while the apple was raised over his forehead. “Oh no- I’m so wounded by your scathing remarks, I feel as though I’ve gone faint.” He put on an airy, overdramatic voice, eyes rolled upwards and barely able to hold back a grin.

“How will I ever recover?”

“Quickly, unfortunately. However, we did manage, Connor, Alfred and I, managed to pick out a pattern in the marks that the Tidals wear. When you are ready, join me in the study.”

  
  


Gavin blinked, the other already walking away, and then he quickly finished the apple. He wasn’t sure he ever ate one that fast before, but he was throwing the core away within the minute. Stepping into the study, he took a moment to just look around. It was a large projection screen, a fucking  _ piano _ , a mirrored shot glass shelf with glasses from all around the states, a navy blue chaise lounge chair with some circular chairs set around it, and then a lone computer.

“When you’re done looking around,” came the other’s voice, taking his eyes away from the computer.

“Personal touches, see what I mean?”

“See what  _ I _ mean?” Two eyebrows raised, a little head tilt, and Gavin couldn’t help the laugh.

“Yeah fair. Anyways, show me what you got,  _ boss _ .”

  
  


The name didn’t go unnoticed, Nines straightening out, that little smirk of his. Gavin smirked too, internally. Nines was getting easy to  _ play _ . A little reminder of his position and the man ignored why he was being snarky to begin with. “We’ve noticed,” he started, images of the familiar hoodie with the glow in the dark blue ‘ _ T _ ’ on it. With the new pictures, Gavin saw that it was just painted on, not produced.

“That most of the lowest level members wear this, or the shirt version of it. None of them have been seen making any deals, however, we’ve recorded three of them being members from the last gang they assimilated.”

“All of that being painted on, can you guys track purchases for that much glowy blue paint?”

  
  


“We have, but no such luck. Connor and Faith even began looking for small purchases of it, and the few places that had purchases recently either didn’t have their cameras on, or they didn’t have clear shots of the people purchasing the paint.” Gavin cursed, then felt Nines elbow him. “We’ll keep on that angle, don’t worry.”

He frowned, but motioned for Nines to continue. Another image was pulled up, and Gavin noticed blue T’s on several different hands. Some had gloves that just exposed the back of their hands, and some didn’t bother. “These, we believe, are the next rank, so to say. We’ve seen a couple people with this mark, often with groups of those wearing the painted on T’s.”

“Tattoos?”

“Correct. Same artist each time, Alfred confirmed. He explained that it means someone likely has a stencil of that specific T, as well as the ink to make the shading on it. He can ask his artist to check around for anyone using that kind of text.” Gavin nodded to that, before the picture moved.

  
  


There were three people. One with bright blue hair, the ends of the wavy strands fading to white. Another was a thick man, black shirt, black pants, sunglasses, and high, hollowed cheekbones- a bouncer for the club. And the third was another girl, neon blue hair, a triangle that glowed blue on her neck. “Well, there’s two androids there and a girl, but why is this important?”

Nines blinked, looking down to Gavin, head tilted. He was pretty used to that meaning ‘ _ explain yourself _ ’. “The bouncer is an SQ800 model. The specific build of his is unique, plus they can’t change their hair color, and they can only grow their hair out to a certain length. And these mon-fucking-strous cheekbones were made to give them a more dominating look. You can also tell by,” he dragged his finger down, pointing above the man’s belt, where small indents showed through the shirt.   
  
“Vents, for exhaling. One of the only models to have such vents, they needed it because they have extremely janked insides that heated up quickly, but also could withstand a lot of damage.”

  
  


It wasn’t until Gavin looked back that he realized he had been rambling. He remembered seeing this model while it was being made, listening to some K-pop, helping slot pieces together. The first test run, only to watch the creator burn his own damn hand on the guts. “What,” he snapped defensively, Nines’ LED spinning yellow and then- nothing.

“And the other android?” Gavin huffed, turning back to the photo.

“The girl, short neon hair, triangle. It’s glowing, plus human’s eyes don’t glow. That one’s fucking easy Nines.” He pointed to the slight glow on her nose from her eyes, and the fact that the glowing of the triangle reflected onto her black shirt. “What’s the triangle for?”

“We believed it’s the Greek symbol for Delta, with one side thicker.” That made sense, and he stepped back finally.

  
  


“So what’s the importance of these three yet?” Gavin looked over the picture, past the people. It’s the club that just opened, they’re all off to the side. The girl had her arms crossed, the long haired guy has a shoulder bag, and the bouncer was handing money to the girl.

“We believe she may be one of the dealer’s of Black Tide. Or, even higher yet, one of the one’s in charge. She looked over several times at the two that were watching her, but Connor said him and Hank were both wearing facial obstructing gear.”

“Good on them. They know they’re being watched though, why make a deal outright?”

Suddenly, the image turned to life, the girl shifting on her feet and taking the cash. There’s only the audio of the car, and Hank mumbling about being ‘ _ too close _ ’.

  
  


Then the girl just pocketed the cash, shooing the guy inside, bag and all. The two androids interfaced, before she fully pulled away, walking over to a bike. Gavin noted it had no plate on it, or a black-out cover on the plate. Then she was just gone, and the bouncer went back in place.  “They send in the people with the product to their businesses.”

“That’s what we’re assuming. You go to the ‘club of the night’, get your fill, and then there’s probably a way for those who are repeat customers to find out where the next buy will be.”

Gavin groaned. Organized just well enough to be annoying, but not enough it wasn’t breakable. “So we get someone to go in and start buying and partying there. It’ll have to be an informant, not club related, willing to do the drug and then come back to get tested.”

“That will be our best course of action. Raiding a club would be a shot in the dark chance of it being the one with the drugs, and while I’m sure we could find some dirt on the places-”

“It would just make them relocate, expand harder, and cause more turf wars. No no, I got ya.”

  
  


Gavin pulled away, about to make some calls when a hand rested on top of his. “Tomorrow, detective. You should go sleep, so we aren’t late.”

“Hey, fuck you, we haven’t been late once!”

“Surprisingly, but I’d like to keep it that way and you haven’t slept in two nights. Go the fuck to sleep.” Nines sounded annoyed, and Gavin barked out a laugh before jerking his hands away. Freed, he flipped him off, but put his phone away.

“Whatever, I’ll  _ try _ to sleep, just because I know it’s keeping you from getting your beauty sleep, princess.” He sneered, delighting in the man’s rolled eyes.

“Go and stop being a hassle for a couple hours, please.”

  
  


Gavin actually did sleep, but mostly because his body was sore from working out. He woke up in the morning feeling wonderfully loose, and he shook out his arms after stretching. He decided to go for a black t-shirt today, one that clung to him, with his ripped jeans. It’s supposed to be cool after all the storming, with a breeze, so he’s glad to dress dark for a change. 

Heading downstairs, he made his way to the fridge, getting out a bottle of cold brew coffee and chugging it. Nines came down after a couple minutes, and he heard a hum. “Feeling better after your break yesterday?”

“Yeah I am, let’s go beat some water boy’s ass today.” The reference went right over Nines’ head, but he wasn’t too bothered by that.

  
  


He let Nines drive, instead focusing on his messages. Tina mostly, wanting to meet up tonight for karaoke. “Think I could go out tonight? Tina wants to meet up, which means I’ll be the designated driver if she doesn’t make it into Stacey’s car finally.” He had to ask, only because Nines’ job, besides the case, was protecting him.

“I don’t see why not. Don’t be in any shape that it will hinder your ability to work tomorrow, however.”

“So don’t drink- you know you can just say that without the big words, right?”

“I could, but I don’t care to.”

“Oh you’re such a  _ prick _ .” Though it was by no means a normal conversation, he said that with a smile, laughing softly. He definitely caught how it got Nines to smile too, and added it to the list of times he saw the other smile.

  
  


The morning went well after that. They all talked over their findings, catching up, before Connor and Hank headed home. It was Connor this time that stopped, pulling Gavin aside for once. “So, how’s everything working out?”

“Huh?”

“With you and Nines, Reed. I’ve noticed you two don’t seem as inclined to punch each other.”

“Oh,” Gavin said, tongue a dumb weight in his mouth for a few moments. Then he shrugged. “He’s a smug prick but he’s not the worst roommate I’ve lived with.”

“Oh, how so? The roommate thing.”

“So you don’t need the smug prick thing explained?” Connor’s quick look away answered that, and Gavin laughed softly. “My first ex, bad relationship, bad ending, bad- in general. Moved in with him though, and yeesh. Beyond the other fucking, shitty relationship, guy was a total slob.”

  
  


Gavin shook his head at the memory, looking over at Nines then. He was talking with the girls before they left, oblivious to them. “He’s alright, I guess. Can’t wait to get this shit over with still. But why are  _ you _ asking Connor?”

Connor hummed, hands clasped behind his back as he grinned now. “Well, he’ll need a partner when all of this is done- I was hoping you’d agree to being said partner, if he was tolerable enough. Sounds like he is, considering all the evidence so far.”

“ _ Evidence so far _ \- you know Connor, you can be just as much a little shit as I can be- let me guess, you got a whole file on us don’t you? To show Fowler when this is all done?” Connor whistled, looking up to the side as if he hadn’t a clue. “W _ ow _ , alright- alright- I see how it is.” He’s grinning, ready to tease Connor more, before a pager went off. Lori pulled hers out, letting it play. 

  
  


Caller reporting a dead body in the window of a building. The address was within the Tidals’ territory, and Gavin’s already shelved the conversation for later when Nines marched up to him. “Let’s go, it’s possible this is the buyer from the note.” Gavin knew that, dreaded it, but knew it, and made sure he was ready in every possible way.

The ride was silent, neither of them wanting to say anything,  _ Citizen Soldier _ playing through the speakers. Gavin flexed his fingers against the wheel, driving them to the building. He figured he’d be the one to break the silence, he doesn’t just have all the details in his head after all. “Specs on the building?”

“Rent to own, currently in the name of an Elizabeth Edelweiss. She’s already been contacted, and will meet us at the building as soon as she gets out of work. She’s given us full permission to look around as needed. Building is a previous deli on the first floor, and then has a two story apartment above it, as well as a basement for storage. There is an alleyway entrance that connects this street to the one behind the building to the left side of the main entrance for deliveries.”

  
  


Gavin nodded along to that, before parking behind the responding cruiser. A couple people gathered around, and he noticed Wilson was the responding officer, Theo from earlier working with him to keep people back.

He already felt off. There were cars and apartments everywhere, this building not the only one of it’s type. Little clothes stores and a pawn shop, across from the building a large building with an indoor parkour park had a whole parking lot full of cars. It’s public, risky. Too risky. “You want to check the body?”

“Of course. You can talk to Wilson and Theo while I do so.” Gavin nodded, taking the orders without complaint this time. They get out in sync, and Gavin could feel his heart racing. It’s stupid, irrational, but he felt it anyways, thudding away in his chest, pushing a tight sense of unease through him.

  
  


Talking to Wilson and Theo, he didn’t think he would get much, and he didn’t. The jogger, sitting in the cruiser, was a young girl, barely over eighteen. She explained to Gavin her morning routine, jogging around the block, stopping in the one store and then heading into work at the parkour place. She stopped to tie her shoes when the smell hit her, and then she clammed up, afraid to even look in the direction. Despite the blinds drawn shut to keep curious onlookers away.

Gavin wrote everything down on his phone before finally joining his partner inside. He now could tell what she meant by the smell- this guy’s been dead a couple days, and the heat inside didn’t help with the stench of death. “ _ Fuck _ he reeks,” Gavin grumbled, looking around the rest of room. The guy was propped against the counter, wearing the same coat as the one from the photo.

No notes, Gavin was almost relieved, but the suspicion drowned it. “Typically dead bodies do that, Detective Reed.” He rolled his eyes at Nines’ sarcasm, the android still crouched next to the body.

  
  


“Pre-constructing his death, go-go-gadget?” He earned a grunt for that, and grinned in return.

“Yes, I am. He was stabbed, obviously, but I think they were also torturing him. I will tell you in five minutes, max. Why don’t you make yourself useful and look around?” Nines never turned around once to speak, but he didn’t need to, Gavin could hear the frustration. This time, he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only cause of it at least.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll yell if I see anything.”

  
  


Gavin started to walk around the room, heading behind the counter once the front was cleared. As he looked around the walls, he stopped, noticing a trail of footprints in the dust. Boots, specifically, and there was blood in the trail, small spots of it. “Nines, I’m heading upstairs to look around.” He didn’t yell, just a calm, level voice. 

“Do whatever your little heart desires detective,” Gavin could hear the sarcasm in the other’s voice, and really, he  _ should _ listen to the voice in the back of his head. Telling him something’s off. He was so damn determined though to do  _ something _ about this, knowing there had to be something he was missing, that he dismissed it. He could listen to that little voice later.

Right now, he followed the steps up the stairs, making sure to have his gloves on. He took a photo of the hand print on the railing when he saw it, grinning as Nines could get a fingerprint off of that, if they were lucky.

  
  


The footsteps didn’t stand out as much up here, and Gavin had to look around to catch any details. There were a couple doors, a large empty room to his right, and a kitchen just past it. The stairs continued upwards, but the footprints didn't, and he could see the layer of dust on the bottom step. Undisturbed. He looked to his left, and then carefully reached for the first handle. Opening and breaching, a quick side-side motion, the room was clear, though he noticed a breeze go past him.

It didn’t stink as bad up here, so the windows must’ve been opened for a while. He moved out of the room after looking around to see nothing, and then looked to the last door. Steeling his nerves, he repeated the process- side-side.

  
  


And he stopped, looking straight forward. Taking two steps in, he could make out the pictures clear as day. Him. Him repeatedly, in the white shirt as it started to rain. Fanning it out, looking over his shoulder. Elbows above his head, chest defined and framed. Another one where he’s laughing. Another one where he’s leaning against the building.   
  
Some are closer. All are covered in red hearts, and in the middle of the pin board, the cut out words ‘ _ Hello Gavin _ ’ arranged.

Gavin at some point forgot how to breathe, his chest so tight he thought it audibly popped when his phone rang, startling the oxygen back into him. He swiped the number, not knowing it, and was immediately greeted by a voice.

A very familiar voice.

  
  


“Hello handsome, did you like my little message to you?” For some reason, the voice sounded off. Whispered, it took Gavin a moment to figure it out over the pounding of his own heart.

“You’re playing a dangerous game K. You know I’m part of the group tracking you down now, right?” A chuckle, breathless, and Gavin realized with no small sense of dread, absolutely  _ wrecked _ . Something had the guy keyed up.

“Of course I do. I know a lot about you Gavin. I know what you want, too. You want to see me, don’t you?” Gavin blinked, confused where the guy was going with this. So he played along, finding it in him to lower his own voice.

  
  


Fingers carded through his hair, giving him a sense to calm down with. “Well, I am curious. You have to be good looking, with a voice like this.”

“You know what I want, dearest?”

“Me, obviously.”

“Oh I  _ love _ when you sass someone. It sounds so good directed at me.” The fucker sounded way too happy, and… Close? Was he trying to swallow his mic? “You’re right, but I also- I want you to say my name Gavin.” He hated that he had to close his eyes, that voice doing nothing to ease his nerves. Too good sounding, but too crazy sounding. Drilling fear into him while sounding like a damn pornstar.

“I’d have to know your name first. I’ve already said K plenty of times.”

  
  


For a moment, there’s silence, and then a dead tone on the phone. Gavin resisted cursing, glaring at the phone, hoping he didn’t push too far. Just as he was about to turn around, the door shut behind him.

“Hello Gavin.”


	11. High Tide

“Hello Gavin.”

The voice right behind had Gavin turning around so fast he nearly slipped, hand reaching for his gun. The other’s tutting stopped him, Koen’s own hands held up, perfectly  _ calm _ . “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The minute my vitals spike in fear, my friends outside will be all too happy to create a distraction to get me out of here. The nosy little crowd of innocents will make a nice red carpet for you to walk out on though.”

  
The man, K, was- alright, for an absolute  _ psycho _ , he was  _ handsome _ . He had a slicked back undercut, brown with blonde highlights. He was clean shaven, with a light dusting of freckles across his checks, highlighting the red stone nose piercing he had. And his eyes were this soft amber, golden almost, set into a strong face, only highlighted by his appare. Black vest with golden swirling embroidery and a deep red shirt. A brighter red tie drew attention to his neck, especially as he corrected it, loosened it a bit. There was a small black K on his neck, like the ones he signed with.   
  


He paused to hum, as if actually considering the thought of just killing the people outside, and Gavin swallowed hard. A trap. This was all a fucking trap. He felt stupid for following. Felt worse knowing Nines was downstairs, unknowing. “Wow, you are- so  _ beautiful _ when you look so worried for others!” His voice was breathless, and Gavin saw how excited and  _ happy _ he was, it was clear as day.

  
  


“What do you want?” He forced himself to stay calm, even as his heart beat too fast to be healthy. The man simply smiled, somewhat charming, and walked forward. Gavin could only walk so far back until his ass hit the dresser underneath the corkboard. His shoulders brushed against a photo, knocking it from its place, and the man picked it up. Gavin couldn’t hold his breath any harder, noticing the gloved hands, which meant no sign of a fingerprint. 

He reached forward, and Gavin glared straight on, refusing to cower for anyone. The photo was slid into his pocket before the hand moved up, cupping Gavin’s face. “I want you to say my name. So let me properly introduce myself.” A thumb brushed along Gavin’s stubble and he was forced to breathe out.

  
  


“I’m Koen, and you- are my detective.” His smile is too sweet,  _ wanting _ , and Gavin couldn’t stop the way his lip curled up.

“I’m not your  _ anything _ ,  _ Koen _ .” The name was growled out, and the man delighted in it, pulling away finally.

“Oh- not yet you aren’t. Don’t worry Gavin, eventually, you’ll realize that I only want to pamper you. Treat you right- unlike those idiots at that horrible precinct. Sending you here, all alone, right into my arms.” He tsk’d, shaking his head before looking back at Gavin. “You’re just lucky I snuck away too.”

  
  


Gavin had to catch onto something, to get a foothold. He hated this feeling, of being so close yet he knew one wrong move- and people would die. “Snuck away? You got a bed time or something?”

That actually got him to laugh, Gavin was disappointed he had enough common sense to muffle himself. “No no no, how amusing would that be- a- nevermind. No, my other- friends- wouldn’t like to find out what all I’m risking for this meeting. But you understand, right? I had to, you’re just… Say it again,  _ please _ .”

  
  


Gavin swallowed hard, but did as asked. “Koen, my partner is just downstairs-”

“Yes yes, I know, ignore that for now. Again, and then I will leave. This…” The man walked closer again, and then his hand was on Gavin’s chest. He knew that Koen could feel his heart racing. “Will be our little secret. I don’t tell my people, they don’t come after you for being a threat. And you don’t tell your people…”

“And what do I get out of this meeting?” Koen slid his hand upward, and Gavin’s eyes went wide as they stopped over his throat.

“So fucking beautiful. I’ll keep leaving you gifts. Photos, of course. Enemies we have to take care of, traitors, the usual. So you know which ones we mean to kill, after all. And you will keep showing up, right?”

“Kinda have to, it’s my job.” His dry tone didn’t go missed and Koen grinned.

  
  


“For now it is. Now say it, please?” Gavin rolled his eyes, a brief moment of defiance.

“ _ Koen _ ,” he made sure it wasn’t anything more than a whisper, and the man closed his eyes, smiling more sincerely.

“I’ll be back for you, my dearest, once we have enough power to do whatever the fuck we please. I’ll be back and you’ll come with me, it’ll be the best choice.” The man pulled away finally, opening the window and letting Gavin see where he was going. A ladder- a fire escape ladder. They never checked the alley. He cursed lowly.

“Remember, not a word, or you’ll be walking out of here in your favorite color.” His smile turned dangerous, deranged, and Gavin swallowed, fists clenched.

  
  


Anger and fear choked him, tighter in his chest until he felt it rise as heat in his face. Tears in his eyes. The man just- left. Gavin could do  _ nothing _ . He waited, before moving to the window, watching a black car take off without anyone noticing, behind the building. 

Gavin slumped, feeling the edge of the photo tucked into his pocket poke his stomach. The fear melted away, leaving visceral rage, his teeth clenched together until it built into white hot heat. Behind his eyes, in his back, in his arm- and he slammed his fist down.

  
  


He didn’t account for the action to bring footsteps up the stairs, nowhere near silent. The door opened, and he didn’t bother to get up. “ _ Reed! _ Are you- alright?” The panicked voice of Nines melted into confusion, looking around the room Gavin guessed. “Shit.”

Gavin’s pretty sure that was the first time he’s heard Nines curse like that, and he clutched onto the sound, anchoring himself around Nines’ voice as he continued to talk. He realized, with a dull sense of leftover dread buried under the sharp tingles of anger, that Nines couldn’t even even tell what was wrong with him.

And he couldn’t tell Nines. This was the closest they got, and Gavin knew there was a way to play this to his advantage. He only zoned into attention when Nines touched him. Unlike Koen, who’s hand was demanding and firm, Nines was-  _ hesitant _ . Careful. Like he’s someone who was hurt, who could be hurt by him.

  
  


Like he cared. “ _ Gavin _ .” The stern voice was saying his name and finally, the fog of how pissed he was- or the mixture of pissed off and fear, lifted.

“Yeah yeah, I’m here. Just- got so fucking pissed-”

“We will catch him, I promise you that.” ‘ _ You can’t promise shit _ ,’ shouldn’t have been Gavin’s first thought, but it was. It was bitter and painful, but rooted in his head. He brushed it aside as best he could.

“I fucking know that- DPD’s best android and the perfect bait-”

  
  


Again, Nines cut him off, but this time he left Gavin with an open-mouth with his words. “DPD’s best android and the best detective. Reed, I have not put up with your shit and  _ reluctantly _ listened to you because you are an idiot. You can be absolutely bird-brained at times, but when it comes to your job, you are incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable on subjects I do not yet have a grasp on. Now stop acting like a fucking idiot for a few minutes and put that intelligence to use.”

He was let go, the hand was on his arm and he never even noticed, and again he swallowed. Though he’s pretty sure it was something positive he swallowed down this time.

  
  


They focused on the room, but as Gavin expected, there was nothing. No DNA, not a damn trace. Gavin pointed out the hand print, and when Nines went to check on it, it was his gloved hand. Nines began to vent, frustrated with the lack of evidence, and Gavin couldn’t do anything but sigh with him. They got back to the precinct, empty handed, and Gavin tried to focus on anything but the guilt.

He knew in the end, this would help. Had to believe that at least. But right now Nines just seemed so frustrated, running in circles. It was Tina who relieved Gavin of the weight, knocking on the door before opening it. “S’up cool superhero team, I’m stealing a dipshit, so hand him over.”

  
  


Gavin grinned, having completely forgotten about going out for karaoke and drinks. “Oh no- woe is me,” he played along, getting up and embracing the hug. “Hey T, you ready then?”   
  
“Fuck yeah I am! I got clothes under this stuffy uniform and Stacey’s already changed, waiting out by your car.” She looked past Gavin, looking to Nines and the guys. “Any of you getting off too and wanna join us?”

“Context.”

“Bite me.” He deserved the elbow in his side for that, feeling tension melt out of him.

  
  


Nines, as he expected, shook his head. “A peaceful night without him around, you’re a blessing Officer Chen.” Gavin flipped him the finger, though they were both grinning to each other’s comments.

“Naw, there’s a game tonight and Francis made a bet. We’re heading to the sports bar down by the river if you three get bored of singing though!” Gavin and Tina shared a simultaneous ‘ _ I’ll pass _ ’ before all four of them broke out into a chuckle, even Nines letting a little grin poke through, eyes rolled at the synchronicity.

“Catch you deadbeats later then! Let’s go bitch, you driving.”

  
  


It wasn’t a bad night honestly. They didn’t talk about work, but instead they gossiped about guys Gavin should meet after all this. Gavin nudged them away from that topic, instead bringing up some makeup videos he saw and what his cats did between songs. There was a moment where Tina’s awkward flirting drove even  _ him _ insane, and he was just about to make a comment when his phone buzzed.

Stacey’s number was on the screen. [ _ Shhhh she’s cute when she’s shy. _ ] 

Gavin smirked and bit his tongue, instead offering the girls to pick a song for him. When they finally got food, Gavin tried not to make a face at how sappy Stacey was being for Tina, stealing pieces of food only to tap it against the girl’s lips. At some point, he actually had to leave the two, the tension un-fucking- _ real _ . He found himself getting everyone another round of drinks when his phone buzzed again.

  
  


[ _ I took the liberty of making you some chicken salad, it’s in the fridge. Figured you’d want something with actual nutritional value after being out and I realized, upon retrospection, you were just as upset as I was… Don’t look too deep into this, I just need you on your toes tomorrow, when I propose an idea. _ ]

Fucking ominous, but Gavin trusted Nines. He wasn’t there for him during, no, but Gavin’s fully to blame for that, and he knew it. He was there for him after though. And the idea of some chicken salad was really nice. [ _ Thanks tincan. I’ll bring you something back for your collection. _ ]

  
  


It wasn’t for another  _ hour _ before something finally broke. Specifically, Stacey’s patience. Chris owed Gavin a twenty, because Stacey finally gave up after the  _ fifth _ love song and pulled Tina into a kiss. Then again, they were both several shots in. Gavin paid for everything, buying one of the karaoke bar’s shot glasses while he was at it, and then reached for the two. “Alright, before one of you dumbasses loses a top, I’m dropping you off at someone’s home. Who’s is up to you two.”

Tina, in all her glory, and Gavin wished he could record things, slurred out the best response he could’ve gotten. “You aren’t gonna lose Stacey, don’t worry.”

“Tina, you beautiful disaster of a lesbian, let’s go.” Stacey’s immediate ‘ _ let’s go lesbians!’ _ had Tina rioting, laughing so hard he could barely keep a hold of her. At least Stacey was somewhat easier to lead to his backseat, and with great effort, he got them in.

  
  


“Alright, since I don’t know where you live- no you cannot input your address while I physically drive- I’m dropping you two off at T’s. You guys can figure out the morning by yourselves.” It wasn’t a far drive. This karaoke bar was close to Tina’s, which is how she found it to begin with. Getting into Tina’s townhouse however was a whole new ordeal.

Tina went in first, Stacey just clinging to Gavin at this point, and he somehow managed to get both the girls in and onto the couch. Going around Tina’s house, he got her out two painkillers, a glass of orange juice, and left a note, placing all of it on the coffee table. Tina was already passed out by the time he set the shit down, laying on Stacey while the ST300 carded her fingers through her hair.

“Have a good night, see you guys in the morning- if you don’t both call off.”   
  
“Night Gav.”

  
  


He grinned, checking over everything before making sure the door was firmly locked. He pulled out his phone, messaging Nines as he walked back to the car. [ _ Leaving Tina’s now. Try to be dressed when I get back? _ ]

It’s not even half a minute before there was a reply. [ _ I will be in bed, you know how to let yourself in. _ ] Gavin snorted at that, and drove home. The neighborhood was quiet, and it was calming to just- walk into a house. No elevator ride, no neighbors to deal with, no fear of an envelope. He locked the door behind him, his car too, and made himself a quick sandwich. No music, no tv. He was tired, everything today having weighed on him.

  
  


He knew moving forward, he’d have to do something, but he didn’t know what. Nines had an idea, and he hoped it was a good one, but he didn’t want to keep his hopes up too high either. Not even petting Doa was able to shake off the sense of knowing he was in far too deep, yet still not deep enough.

Once the sandwich was gone though, he headed upstairs, resolved to deal with this- tomorrow. Nothing could be done tonight anyways, and he for once, felt tired enough to sleep for days.

  
  


Morning came to Gavin with a  _ start _ , shooting up in the sheets that were tangled around him, struggling before his brain fully kicked on. Doa’s distressed mewls helped with that, and he opened his eyes, let them focus on the noise- then the cat. His breathing, hiccuped, started to level out, and one last check of his hands patting his neck revealed no one was pinning him down by it.

Slowly, shaking, Gavin got up, pulling himself out of the blanket. The time read a whole forty minutes before his alarm normally went off, which actually was good. He needed a shower after that, the three hours of sleeping now haunting him.

  
  


It wasn’t Koen, not completely. The nightmare never left him, on the edge of his mind. Koen was there at the end, sure, hand having squeezed against his throat right before Gavin woke up. It was the rest of the nightmare that bothered him now, what could’ve happened if Gavin shot at him. He growled, trying to push the thought away, and his shower was steaming when he left it. He felt all his skin start to tingle when he stepped out, the cool air like little pinpricks, and it carried him through the motions.

He was slower to get into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle. Gavin knew he was in the kitchen earlier than normal, but he needed the extra caffeine and  _ now _ . He chugged the first bottle, about to open another one when a deep voice mumbled behind him.

  
  


But unlike the one of his nightmare, this one soothed him, reminded him that someone was watching out for him, even if reluctantly. “You are going to kill yourself with caffeine.”

“Not before a bullet takes me. Counter, by sink. Enjoy.” He pointed in that vague direction, and Nines still didn’t have quiet footsteps. Connor did, the man could walk right behind you and you’d still be scared. Nines moved like he was heavy, graceful but still a solid weight with each step.

“You- actually got me a shot glass?”

“Yup, figured you wouldn’t have one from that place, so I got it for ya. For the chicken salad, cause I know I definitely didn’t buy any chicken.” He chuckled, putting the bottle back and instead getting out a gatorade to drink.

  
  


He turned, only to see Nines’ LED spin quickly. Yellow and blue, chasing each other. “You good?” Gavin’s voice was gentle as Nines looked up, and then- another smile. Honest,  _ adorable _ , foreign on Nines’ face. But not in a bad way.

“Thank you, Gavin. It’ll fit nicely in my collection.” And then the guy just fucked off, taking the shot glass, Gavin presumed, to the study to set it up. Gavin wasn’t mad though, grinning about the smile he got as he put on his shoes. He whistled, a tune from last night, and couldn’t help but try to view today as one that would go far better than the last.   
  
“I’m heading to the car, let’s get in early today!”

“Agreed.”


	12. Planned Ahead

It turned out Nines’ idea was to push forward the plan to get someone into the clubs. It wasn’t a bad one, but it didn’t get Gavin closer, or further, from Koen. 

Gavin offered an informant first, a guy he didn’t know as well, but already tried Red Ice. Then Hank offered one of the guys he knew a while back, and they both made calls to start arranging this. Both informants were sent to different places. Hank’s went for four days, before communication suddenly stopped. Gavin offered the man a coffee on the sixth day, since they both knew the informant wouldn’t be coming back willingly.

  
  


Gavin’s lasted ten days before he found a letter on the eleventh, deep red and an image clipped to the inside. Gavin read over it, Nines hovering behind him, and it wasn’t anything too bad. Just rambling, honestly, like Gavin was this man’s long term pen pal. It was signed, ‘ _ Your beloved K _ ’ now, and Gavin barely found it in him to sigh. The image, of course, was Gavin’s informant, in a familiar alley, the letter calling him a thief, who ‘ _ planned to sell what he shouldn’t have’ _ . Nines and Gavin both knew that he wasn’t going to sell it, but it wasn’t like they were jumping to correct him either.

They found the body, and just to be fucking  _ spiteful _ , Gavin wore his jacket, hiding as much of his body and face while he could. He knew it would piss Koen off, but if the man wanted to see him, Koen could do it up close again.

  
  


Then Faith pointed out a couple days later where they were expanding to next. With the body count rising, more eyes were starting to turn to this ‘amplified’ Red Ice, and everyone felt the pressure. The move into more territory was concerning, but- “That’s Mackey’s block-  _ fuck! _ ” Gavin bit into his cheek hard, and where Connor shied away, with the rest of the group staying quiet…

Nines had no gentleness to him to follow suit, not in that way at least. A hand gripped his shoulder, pressure just enough to ground him. “You should contact him, prepare him for the worst, see if he’s still willing to go in. Tell him what happened to the last informants, so he knows what he’s walking into.” Gavin nodded, appreciating the other’s attentive nature. Over the last two weeks, Nines had- loosened up.

  
  


Gavin didn’t want to admit he had too. They both went into the study together now, spending hours in there, working angles they couldn’t see around yet. When Gavin got too tense, Nines would tease him, tell him to go dance it off. Flipping off Nines was the equivalent of a thumbs up almost. When Nines got frustrated, Gavin would annoy him until he got out of the study, then suggest they watch something.

_ Ghost Adventures _ became their go-to to de-stress: sitting there, mocking and ribbing the show. Nines revealed, at some point, he could eat small bits of human food, taste it even, because his system had a way of dissolving it into energy, it just took a long time. Similar to Doa honestly. It just wasn’t something he did often, because he didn’t need to, but Gavin convinced him to try popcorn. Now they would spend nights together, eating popcorn- whatever they didn’t throw at each other or the tv.

  
  


It was why he was willingly listening, heading up to the roof to call his informant. It took three tries before the man answered, and Gavin sighed deeply. “Hey Mackey, bad time?”

“A bit, just pulled some guys outta a tussle with the Tidals. I’ve got a couple minutes though, I’m guessing this is about this latest brand of bullshit.”

“Yeah it is- look, they’re moving onto your guys’ territory, at some point, you’ll have to choose-”

“To stay or go.” There was a long drag of a cigarette on the other end. Wind was strong today, and Gavin can imagine the other, back against a wall. Honestly, if Mackey wasn’t straight, Gavin would have dated him. “I know, and I’m still willing to go in.”

  
  


There’s no hiding his deep breath at those words. “Are you sure about that? Look, I’ma be blunt with you, we just lost two informants in the past week. These guys can and will kill you if they catch wind of any shit.” Another puff, and then a loud slam of a door opening and closing.

“ _ I’m talking with an old friend from highschool, no it’s not an old flame you fuck. Yeah, yeah I’ll be in, give me a couple. _ ” The Spanish came easy to Gavin, listening to the one-side of a conversation. “Hey, man, listen. I’ve lived long enough, and this shit’s killing loads of people. Seen it on the news. If I can help you guys, I’m fucking going to. Now if all you called is to warn me again, I need to get back. I’m assuming this number will be our contact.”

Gavin wished he could swallow the pain in his chest, but it was stuck there. “Yeah, don’t get caught, stay safe. Text me song suggestions if you’re ok, and send me memes if we need to meet in person. Same place good?”

“That little hotdog stand down by the bridge park, yeah. I’ll see you there in a week, alright?”

“Alright, peace Mack.”

  
  


There was no response, not that he expected it. He went downstairs, no one noticing that he slipped back in at first- except for his partner. “How’d it go?” The question was said quietly, giving Gavin time to accept.  _ Fuck _ , Nines was a good partner.

“He’s in. We’ve got our code set up, and- fuck, I have to accept it.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s had you coaching him after all. Come on, let’s see if we can get these other gangs to join up so they won’t go down as easily.”

“Oh  _ this _ sounds like a fun idea.” Nines was grinning, a feral grin that Gavin knew meant trouble, but he followed it anyways.

  
  


A week passed. Nines hovered still, but Gavin got used to it. He felt safer, if anything, but he had a feeling Nines suspected that more happened in that room, or at least in the letters. With Mackey’s old group being taken out, they got three more of them, red envelopes like bloody reminders. The last one took a turn that Gavin almost  _ swore _ pissed  _ Nines _ off. He still read over it, feeling sick as he did.

_ Hello Gavin dearest! It’s been hard getting in touch with you, we’ve had a lot on our hands, as you can tell. I’d rather have you in my hands though. Did you think on what I asked last time? I promise, I’d take you to the finest place, if you’d let me. Just ditch your bodyguard, come walk around a bit. Someone will pick you up, and then you’ll be with me, having the time of your life. I’d make it a night you’d never forget. _

  
  


He was content to ignore the taunts, he wasn’t falling into another trap. The meetup with Mackey went off pretty well, it just being Gavin and Faith, the teams having switched up a bit. Nines and him now worked with the girls, as a lot more of the gunfights that needed backup for Hank and Connor happened during their shift.

Thankfully, Faith kept a lookout while Gavin and Mackey talked. It wasn’t a short talk either, Mackey described getting in, the gun fire, putting his hands up. One person with a shirt, the blue T splashed on, asked him did he want to join them or go down fighting. Mackey joined, stripped of his weapons and forced into a van with the others that chose life.

He explained how he was mostly set to get different shit for the group. Errand boy once again. He even explained how they got the paint, buying out stores under the table. They needed a fuck ton of blues and whites for the tags, Gavin figured that out, so they had the fresh catches go and get it, buying small batches, rotating stores.

  
  


It was all so thought out, Gavin asked if he knew any of the leadership yet, but he shook his head. “Only those who got tattoos know the leaders. I know there are leader _ s _ though, I think three.” Gavin nodded before holding his fist out. They couldn’t talk for long, just enough to get pulled into a hug. Faith stood up, hugging the other too.

“Take it easy… Stay safe.” While the grin would’ve cheered him up, Gavin hated the fear in his body from it. He and Faith went back to the precinct, taking one of the automated taxis, and the rest of the week went the same.

  
  


Gavin figured there’s about two months left of summer, the one night as they’re going home. Another storm was rolling in, Nines was driving, and Gavin couldn’t stop looking at the texts. “You know, looking at your phone won’t change the text, no matter how many times you look?” Nines’ voice was smug, but not as irritating, not anymore at least. It was smug in a teasing way, prodding Gavin to respond to him.

“No, but it might make what I’m seeing easier to handle… I just- fuck- don’t like losing informants.”

“You get very close to people without them realizing it.”

“Maybe I do.” Gavin shrugged as he looked over at Nines. His LED was a calm blue, he ditched the coat today for a sleeveless turtleneck, the slight angle to the cut of the shirt making him look all that more intimidating. And good. Nines looked good. Icy blue eyes, strong face, sharp teeth, broad shoulders. Build wise, he had  _ more _ than Connor. Taller, stronger, built for battle rather than peace.

  
  


He was a fucking walking wet dream with a personality from someone’s nightmare. And Gavin was living at his place. He thought over everything from the last,  _ fuck _ , almost two months. “Yo, Nines.”

“Yes Gavin?”

“Are we cool?” The question caught Nines off guard, Gavin figured it would, but he had to know. Had to know if Nines was just tolerating him, or if the nights spent together, doing stupid shit with popcorn only to clean it up later- if those actually meant they were friends.

  
  


“You’re asking if we’re- cool? It’s over eighty-”

“No you jackass- I mean like, are we- you just tolerating my dumbass or we gonna hang out like this, even after this case?” It was a few moments of silence, and Gavin was about to resign himself to the fact that it was the former.

“You have the most roundabout way of asking if we’re friends or not. But yes, Gavin, I would consider you a friend of mine. If you wanted to still watch tv and make a mess of my living room after we solve this, I wouldn’t- say no.”

“You were gonna fucking say ‘be opposed to it’, weren’t you? Also hey! You throw just as much as I do!”

“I will not deny or accept either of those statements.”

  
  


Gavin laughed at that: the way it was said, the cocky grin- his stomach hurt from the sudden laughter but it was a good kind of hurt. They pulled up to the house, and Gavin got out first, stretching his arms above his head. “Tonight however, I want to look over some more notes that we got. It’s normally the day you workout, correct?”

“Every other day if I can, but yeah, I feel tense and need to get this energy out somehow.” They walked together, heading into the house and Gavin knelt to pick up Doa.

“I’m stealing Doa, sorry not sorry, but she’s calming.”

“Damn right she is- just remember to give her a treat when you’re done then.” He held the cat over, grinning as Doa butted against Nines’ face. The man was used to it though, just tilting his head towards her.

  
  


Gavin bit back the ‘ _ she really likes you _ ’ comment on his tongue, not sure how it made  _ him _ feel, let alone Nines. He went into the kitchen, grabbing some of the taco dip Nines ‘oversaw’ the creation of. Which absolutely meant Nines grabbed things to throw it in, when it wasn’t healthy enough for him. So now it was a pretty healthy combo of salsa, cheese, meat, and a little sour cream on top. Nines’ fridge had more and more in it that made it look lived in.

Gavin pushed down the thought, instead making sure to get more bottles of cold brew tomorrow. Dinner was quiet, listening to some videos before he cleaned up and went to his room for exercises and a shower.

  
  


Another week. Mackey, thankfully, messaged every day. Gavin did watch the videos to his credit, liking some of the songs and replying back a thumbs up or down for his opinion of it. They met twice that week, and the second time the man confirmed he finally got access into the club, showing off his new T tattoo. Faith took appropriate pictures of it, and they all discussed the one club’s setup.

The only thing about Mackey was- he wasn’t willing to do Red Ice, even to help them out. Which, Gavin reasoned was fair. So it would take a bit longer for him to get a read on exactly what Black Tide did and acted like. Gavin and Nines worked what they could, Hank and Connor meeting with them occasionally to share findings.

  
  


It was raining out when Nines groaned from his study, prompting Gavin to get up from the couch. He had to run today, chasing after someone they thought was a Tidals’ lackey holding up a store. It turned out just to be some punk needing cash for his bike, but Gavin still had the fun of chasing him while Lori  _ tried _ to keep up.

It left him pleasantly worn out, and he skipped the exercises beyond a few stretches. Leaning against the door frame, he looked over Nines’ form. “What’s eating-”

“He had to have been close!” Gavin blinked, watching as Nines turned, face pinched up in an angered confusion, golden light from his temple. “He had to have been close, or had someone close by, to get the pictures he did without being caught. I know it’s likely from an android’s memory, but it still- you’d have someone, standing there! And no one ever notices!”

  
  


Gavin knew he meant the most recent letter. There was just one this week, Gavin reasoned it was because the fighting was tapering out. Only Gavin, at a scene, though Gavin found great amusement in Nines being in each shot too. He was stretching his legs out in some of the pictures, and then toying with Nines in another. 

“He really didn’t like you being in the photos.” He remembered the letter, standing just a bit further from his partner as he read it. The complaining that Nines was getting more attention than him, that Nines got more smiles from Gavin than he did. It was sad, in a way, that the guy mistook their friendship as anything more than it.

“No, he didn’t. I just- there has to be a way to catch him, to get him closer- to slip up! But-  _ how _ !” Nines looked like he was one step from pulling at his own hair, LED red now, so Gavin stepped in, turning the projector off. Then he walked over to Nines, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the study.

  
  


“You’re working yourself up again, dipshit. Time to make fun of ghost hunters screaming at bugs and clowns.” There was a scoff, followed by an airless chuckle, and Gavin knew he won the other’s attention.

It was into their third episode, Gavin fast-forwarding through commercials, that Nines finally spoke up, his comments kept to himself mostly. “You know… I have an idea. For how to get K to slip up.”

“Fuck, Nines, I thought we agreed- no work while the ghost crew is on!” He should’ve known his silence wasn’t lack of commentary, but rather lack of focus. “Did you even see the last few episodes we were watching?”

“Yes, I have enough capacity to pay attention to both. But- it wouldn’t get out of my head detective.”

  
  


It was odd to hear  _ ‘detective’ _ outside of work. So Gavin relented, pausing the show. “Alright, fine, hit me with it. What’s the newest idea?”

“He’s upset with me being close to you right?”

“Yeah?” Gavin grabbed a couple pieces of popcorn, sad he really was the only one throwing it tonight. At least the birds outside would be happy.

“Hear me out- don’t- overreact. But what if- we used that to our advantage? As in, I pretend to be flirting with you. Touching, closer, make it  _ obvious _ that you’re responding to me. It would likely infuriate him- he’d escalate. He’d escalate and we’d catch him.”

  
  


Gavin thought it over. If there was anyone who could handle himself right now, it was Nines. Nothing short of a fucking lightning strike could take the man down. “It’s… Not a bad idea. Once we have him, I can be used as a bargaining chip. The guy would probably tell us everything he knew for me.”

“Exactly! So, you’re on board with this? We’d have to inform the others as well, to keep an eye out for any signs of him.”

“And so that they don’t start giving us shit about it. Sure, why the fuck not. We cut the bullshit in here though?”

“Naturally, he can’t see into my home, he hasn’t even figured out where it is yet. And at work we remain professional as always.” At that Gavin paused, raising an eyebrow with his own smirk.

“So you mean, hardly professional because we constantly give each other shit?”

  
  


At that he got elbowed, but he could tell Nines was actually relaxed now, a calm blue spin that matched his eyes. “I’m always professional, Gavin.”

“Uh huh. Now, can I play the fucking show or are you going to keep a log shoved up your ass about psycho-stalker from hell?”

“You can play the show, and just to make up for not partaking in the last hour and twenty-four minutes, I will clean up.”

“Smart ass, but thanks.”

  
  


The rest of the night nothing was said about work. They enjoyed the show, and when Gavin actually got tired they cleaned up together, before retiring to their own rooms.


	13. Step By Step

When Nines pitched the idea to Hank and Connor, Gavin was almost surprised at how against it Hank was. “Absolutely fucking not! Do you two realize how fucking dangerous that is, poking this crazy bastard like this!”

“ _ Hank _ , it’s not really up to us what they do-”

“Just because they’re lead on this case doesn’t mean I’m going to agree to this! This guy’s gonna get pissed off, and the only one who’ll get hurt here is Reed!” His voice was loud, and Gavin was pretty sure even people outside the meeting room could hear him yell.

  
  


“Anderson, I agreed to this-”

“Like that means shit! You’ve always had wild plans, but Nines! You’re top of the line-” Hank was cut off by Nines’ hand, slammed down onto the table enough to rattle the whole thing, cups jumping a bit.

“Lieutenant Anderson,  _ enough! _ While I respect your want to keep Detective Reed safe, it is ultimately  _ our _ decision as  _ we _ lead this case, not you. I have done my job of protecting him thus far, and will continue to do so. I would rather K make a move now while the group, as far as we know, are focused on expansion, rather than gaining strength.”

Nines looked to him then, and Gavin sighed as he recognized it as a baton toss. “We both know this risks pissing him off, and trust me, no one here is more fucking freaked out by that than me. But there are more and more cases of violent assaults all throughout this area, as well as ODs, and at this rate of production, we  _ all _ know what we’ll start finding here soon if we don’t make a move now.”

  
  


He let the silence linger, focused on Connor and Faith specifically, knowing who to appeal to. Hank looked down, before looking at Connor and sighing. “I hate this- I hate that you two idiots are right and I don’t have any better plans… Has there been any contact made at Nines’ place yet?”

“No, and the cameras are perfectly functioning for when there is.” Another heavy sigh, and Gavin saw how Hank shifted, moving his weight around before throwing his hands up.

“Whatever! Fine! But this is  _ your _ asses if either of you get hurt. I’m not going to cover for you with Fowler.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to, old man.” Gavin grinned, getting flipped off for the comment but effectively diffusing the tension. 

  
  


“The DPD received ten new recruits from academies around the area, so we’ll have extra surveillance at crime scenes,” Connor started, straightening out the horrendously pink and yellow swirl tie he had on today. “We’ll also keep an eye out for extra activity. Other precincts have been alerted as well of the growing threat, and Fowler might receive a couple transfers for the task force. We should all remain on our best behavior in case this happens.”   
  
It sounded reasonable enough, and doing a quick recap of the shifts, Connor and Hank finally left. “Get some sleep Anderson!”

“Fuck off Reed!”

“ _ Behavior! _ ” Gavin and Nines shared a chuckle at Connor’s exhausted cry, and then the detective turned to the other.

  
  


“So, Nines, ready to walk around,  _ partner? _ ”

“Certainly.”

  
  


The first couple days were- honestly amusing. Despite being warned, Connor still went stock still when he came upon them, Nines’ arm wrapped around Gavin while they spoke lowly about different points of interest around the playground. Gavin watched as Connor turned around, ready to get right back in the car before Nines beckoned him over.

“Gavin,” Nines purred in his ear one afternoon, the two of them standing under a deli’s awning, deciding whether to keep walking around, or to head over to the one area they kept finding the biggest pile of Black Tide related deaths. He was pretty used to this, both arms wrapped around him, Nines’ mouth just close enough to look like he was whispering dirty promises to him.

“Nines, you are fuck all hot, stop clinging so much,” he mumbled half heartedly, and got a small laugh in return. They had a game of this, who could break character first. Who couldn’t handle the other’s act and proceeded to lose it. Gavin lost, several times, but that was fine. He was getting used to it, at least.

  
  


Fuck, it was almost comfortable. “Sorry, but I can’t do that. Keep an eye out on the building in front of us to your left, with the silver car out front. I keep seeing someone look out at us.” Gavin nodded, eyes focused up now as hands slid downward, resting around his waist rather than his side now.

“You are such a little shit,” Gavin mumbled, smiling at Nines’ antics before he pulled away as a group was actually walking towards them. “Clingy bot, what, don’t I give you enough attention at home?” They always had to keep up the act in public, especially in this area, because they didn’t know who was connected to the Tidals or not. The group passed by them, and Nines laughed louder.

“Hardly!” Gavin rolled his eyes to that, and when the group passed Gavin took Nines’ hand. It was about time the other lost the game.

  
  


Despite everything, he was able to tug the android down by his hand, fingers tangling into his hair. Smartly, he leaned in just so it looked like he was kissing him, using this trick in theater often to avoid kissing girls. “Can you be anymore of a dork?” And he pulled away just as quick,  _ ecstatic _ about Nines’ yellow LED. It actually got the other to pull away, huffing and the spinning just gaining speed.

“Alright alright, I give for the day-”

“ _ Really?! _ Fuck yeah, one point for me.”

“So childish.” There was only a wide grin to answer him.

  
  


They spent two weeks like this, flirting, teasing, lowly spoken promises- of making the other clean up the popcorn that night. Of stealing Doa from each other to sleep with. Of ‘ _ I’m blasting music stop me motherfucker! _ ’ and ‘ _ You blast your music, I’ll just shut the door _ ’. It was  _ fun _ , pretending they were close only to pick on each other, throw popcorn down shirts and even ice. 

While they played around, still checking out more bodies, Mackey’s old gang was almost entirely wiped out without any new letters. Gavin would’ve been concerned if he wasn’t so fucking happy about that. They considered the possibility that Nines’ flirting might have scared off K, but Gavin remembered the meeting.

He was certain there was something up, but for now, he just enjoyed not being stalked. They did actually, for once, get some hits off a body, someone’s blood not matching the rest of the members. It was a lackey, and with him the arrest of three others, but the whole team felt relieved that they  _ were _ touchable.

  
  


Gavin reasoned, as they left the precinct, shoulder to shoulder with hands held, everything was working out- pretty fine. Slower than he hoped, but the pressure was on both sides. They’d caught them slipping up once, they could do it again. It was a hopeful moment, as Gavin got into the passenger side, but he paused.

It was a feeling he was used to. Unease, down his neck, his shoulders, to his core. So strong it had him rolling his head and eyes darting around. No one was in sight, but Gavin felt on edge. “Gavin?”

He looked over, seeing Nines face pulled into that default look he always got- like he didn’t know how to form the emotion he felt, so he didn’t try. “Just felt off Nines, keep an eye out?” His partner nodded, and Gavin felt a little relief at that.

  
  


There was nothing on the ride back though, so by the time Gavin got home, he brushed it off. Nines moved to his side, arm wrapped around him, when they both heard it. He could tell Nines did, his hand gripped just a little tighter, back just a bit straighter and more tense.

The sound of a car slowing down on the road, then nothing. “Well, it was about time they found me huh? Took them, what, over a month?”

“How annoying.” They turned, and Gavin noted how Nines pulled him closer. Flush against the other’s back, he noted a few things. Nines, first off, was very warm. In that comfortable kind of way, someone you wanted to press up against even in the ninety degree heat.

Second off, he was thicker than Gavin, easily wrapping around him. It fucking had his mind reeling with the idea of what they looked like right now. And lastly- lastly, Nines smelled  _ good _ . Gavin wasn’t sure how it took until now for him to notice, but the put-off panic of what this meant mixed with the comfort of Nines against him, and both zeroed in on the fact that Nines smelled like- gun cleaner but clearer, smoother- right on his wrists and neck and chest-

  
  


“You fucking shit,” he grumbled, not getting a response as their eyes both landed on a black car, speeding away now, no tags. “You have body spray or something?”

That got a response, the hold loosening up, and Gavin- he was embarrassed that he felt disappointed. “What?”

“Body spray, deodorant, a really fucking strong bar of soap- what’s up?” Nines blinked, nose twitching before it clicked.

“Oh! You’re referring to- I was accompanying Connor to pick out something for an evening out he’s going to partake in with Markus. I happened to find this spray and I rather- liked it.” Nines almost seemed embarrassed about liking it, and Gavin rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah, well, it suits you. Pretty well.”

  
  


He was the first one to pull away, stretching before heading for the door. “Come on, nothing we can do about it now. Let’s get inside, call Fowler, and get this conversation over with.” Gavin- really hoped this didn’t mean he’d have to leave. Nines’ place was nice, they were having fun, and being removed from the case for protective custody was going to  _ suck _ .

He let Nines take control of the call, opting to make himself some food in case this was the last time he got cook here. “Gavin!” Nines’ voice rang out from the study and he groaned, setting the plate down before following it.

Fowler was terrifying on a screen that large, and Gavin clutched his chest for a moment seeing him, before he calmed. “Hey capt, hey Nines, what’s up?”

“Is it true that you two have been pretending to be a thing to bait this man closer?”

  
  


For all intents and purposes, the man did not sound half as angry as Gavin thought he would. He almost seemed curious, contemplative, if anything, and Gavin was left clueless on how to read the room. “Yeah, I agreed to this, so don’t give Nines shit for it completely.” He didn’t need to look over to see the flash of yellow, but he did so anyways, just to catch the way Nines’ eyes widened, only slightly, refusing to look caught off-guard even in front of his own boss.

“Oh I’m giving  _ both  _ of you shit- for not clearing this through me first! I understand, you’re both leaders of this task force and have been, thus far, acting only accordingly with the hand you’ve been dealt. But a move  _ this _ risky, and you two didn’t even inform me!”

Gavin winced, hating that disappointed tone, and didn’t catch how Nines leaned towards him. “We thought, or rather,  _ I _ thought, given your current protective nature over the detective being a bit… Helicopter-ish- that it wouldn’t gain your approval. I pitched my idea to Detective Reed, he approved, and so far it’s been working fairly well. They slipped up once already.”

  
  


There was silence before Fowler just sighed, something long suffering. “If you two remain partners after all this, you’ll be clearing these hare-brained ideas past me first from now on!”

“We’ll think of it,” Gavin rumbled, recognizing defeat and revelling in it. Not only did they have their boss on board, but it sounded like he was staying on the case.

“No thinking about it, you  _ will! _ I informed Nines that, as long as he remained with you  _ constantly _ after work, I won’t be removing you from his protection yet. If things escalate beyond the notes, that will change.” Gavin nodded immediately, nudging Nines in a ‘ _ well done _ ’ manner.

“Alright, keep me in touch, you two. No more stupid shit without permission!” Nines mumbled  _ something _ but neither man heard it, and the line went dead.

  
  


“Well, I think that went-”

“Fucking fantastically! Is that even a word- fuck it! Thanks Nines- I was really not looking forward to leaving just yet.”

“There are so many comments to make on that.”

“You know what I meant! Leaving meant- leaving the case and everything and  _ fuck _ , we are  _ so _ ,” he pinched his pointer and thumb together, looking through the hole his fingers created, “close! I can feel it.”

Nines rolled his eyes this time, the back of his hand meeting Gavin’s to push it aside. “Go to bed detective. It’s a busy day tomorrow.” Gavin nodded, and went out to finish his food.

  
  


He noticed, as he washed the dishes, all the blinds in the house slowly closed, some of the lights dimming as well. Nines walked through, checking the doors and windows before humming as he went to the staircase. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah yeah, go get your beauty rest before you wrinkle.”

“I regret to inform you that-” Gavin cut him off with a loud raspberry, and he thought the chuckle he heard was well deserved. “Good night, Gavin.”

“Night fucker.”

  
  


Steps ascended upwards and Gavin set everything to dry before heading up himself. He paused at the top of the steps, looking in the hallway. His room was on the right, and on the left were two doors, Nines always heading into the furthest one. Despite his job, Gavin wasn’t a guy to be caught snooping around some place. He had manners, and it wasn’t like he was getting invited into the man’s room anytime soon. Didn’t mean he couldn’t wonder what it looked like.

Heading into his room, his nightly routine was still the same as ever. He showered and laid back on the bed, listening to the softest sounds of late night shows playing on the tv, and the occasional car drive by. It wasn’t that he was thinking of anything in particular. Fleeting thoughts of what happened, what they had to do, what was left to figure out. Nines. Nines wearing fucking cologne, having picked the scent of something so clean and lethal out of all of them.

Nines putting it on, again, for some reason. Didn’t he go with Connor days ago? Gavin sat up, heading for the bathroom to look at his own products.

  
  


He really didn’t go overboard often. He had a basic deodorant, going with just straight cocoa butter scent, his, admittedly, fancy coffee scrub bar and body scrub, and his one bottle of spray, which was cinnamon, clove and cedar mostly. That was for special occasions, like out to the bar to get railed hard for a night or to some kind of department event. He liked the scent of cocoa butter and coffee- it went well with his coconut shit to keep his hair healthy- in general Gavin thought he had his own brand nailed down.

He wondered how he’d smell with Nines’ cologne. Immediately clearing the thought from his head, he groaned as he closed the door for the bathroom. Leave it to the fucker to give him terrible ideas to focus on all night.

Just to mess with him, he’d spray himself tomorrow.


	14. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter!

“Morning dipshit.”

“Morning asshole.”

Greetings established, Gavin didn’t even try to stop the grin from around his coffee. He wore a band shirt today, letting the loose fabric hang off him rather than hold snugly, and a pair of black jeans. And he definitely sprayed himself once, just to see if Nines would catch it when they started to act later.

Routine led him to getting his things together, Nines following him out the door after checking the house was secure, and they both went to the car. “Ah- I’ll drive today, thank you.” The keys were stolen right out of his hand as he was nudged and Gavin _ couldn’t  _ help the laugh.

  
  


“Could’ve just asked for them.”

“That’s not as fun.” He got in the car, comfortably relaxed. It was earlier than usual last night when he actually fell asleep, and knowing that they knew where he was- was a backburner thought. It wasn’t like they could do anything beside place letters under the door, and even then, they’d risk getting caught on camera. He was- fine. Nines was there.

They got to work quietly, music filling the space between them, not awkward or tense but normal. Casual. Gavin’s thoughts last night- anything but. But they were easy to ignore, just tension filled ‘ _ what ifs _ ’ because Gavin could at least recognize- he needed to get dicked down. And he wasn’t going to get to do that anytime soon.

  
  


There wasn’t much to do at work besides tell the others of the development. The shared thought was that they would slip up. Far too gutsy with the wrong people. There were no signs of further expansion, which was worrisome, but Mackey messaged that he’d get to head to the club tonight, so maybe they’d finally get a read on how Black Tide led to violent, bloody deaths.

At some point, Nines’ LED flickered to yellow, just randomly, while they were looking over blood lab results. “Oh- Gavin, can you remain at home tonight? It seems my friends want to see me and it’s rare we all get a moment.” Gavin looked over, before mentally cheering. Time alone, without Nines and his super hearing?  _ A fucking blessing. _

“Yeah yeah, I’ll watch some paranormal shit, or maybe figure out how to hook my phone up to the tv and mess with a game.” Not that Gavin had any in mind. He had one specific task in mind and he already hooked his phone up to it.   
  
He was a mess, a touch-starved needy mess, but he really didn’t care.

  
  


“Alright, thank you. I’ll message you on my way back, I’ll just walk over to our meeting spot tonight so you can take the car.”

“Cool cool- hey, pass me that lab result from a couple weeks ago.” They continued to work, before it actually gnawed at Gavin that they wouldn’t be pretending today. He didn’t want to categorize the feeling as  _ upset _ , but it was pretty much what it was, knowing Nines wouldn’t find out he wasn’t the only one who wore nice scents every so often.

  
  


His stomach rumbled after a bit, and they called a break for lunch. He was about to order something when Nines’ hand laid over his. “Let’s head out for bit- they know where I live now, it would be stupid to let them think we’re actually intimidated.” He was so damn cocky, and it worked for him.

Alright, so at first, he wanted to deck the prick. But now he knew Nines had a reason for that confidence, and  _ damn _ . It was a bit-  _ ahahaha _ . His brain broke into a nervous chuckle and he put his phone away.

“Sure, does heading to the deli down by the one club seem fine?”

“The one we’re sure they own? Of  _ course _ .” That grin was full of teeth and feral and Gavin  _ had _ to leave that moment.

  
  


Nines was handsome. His type, even. But way out of his league and way too good a partner and friend to be thinking of in that way. So he crushed the thoughts under his shoe and kept on walking, only faltering when an arm wrapped around him. They walked all the way to the deli, like usual, and Gavin started the conversation this time. Mostly curiosity, partially not wanting to be in his own head.

“So your friends, what are they like?” It was a dangerous question, one that months,  _ holy shit months _ , ago would’ve got him a scathing remark and a deadly glare. Now it just got a hum, a slight tilt of Nines’ head. Not like Connor, who resembled a puppy dog, but rather a lazy, raised shouldered look, exuding confidence even when it was just them.

  
  


“One of them’s like you, honestly, but a girl. She’s loud, mouthy about her opinions, wants to watch the world burn and probably threw the first match. Then there’s two others, they’re a cute couple. As you called Alfred- California types. And the other is…” Nines seemed to stutter then, but he didn’t pull away or anything.

“He’s a bit like I was, hell, maybe even worse, when I was first activated. Before I found myself- he’s still like that but he’s getting better at expressing himself. At least, in my eyes.”

“Worse than you? When I met you a few months ago I thought you were freshly fucking activated.”

“I just didn’t like anyone at the Central precinct.”

“Hah, fair. But continue.”

  
  


“Not much else to say- it’s just those four. We normally play darts at the one club or engage in whatever stunt the one wants to do that night. Last time we met, she had us all go jet-skiing. Zeek- as we learned- cannot swim, but it ended well either way. He had to dry out for a while.” Gavin snorted, tucking his head into the other to try and hide the sound.

“Hell, imagining a poor guy sitting off to the side, slowly draining water- I feel bad for him.”

“He took it all in stride, said it was an experience he wouldn’t mind repeating once he gets an upgrade that’ll allow him to swim.” Gavin looked to Nines then.

“Can you swim?”

“Of course, don’t forget what I was built for. Nothing would escape me, but my build proves- a bit difficult in the process. I’m just slow at it, I suppose.”

  
  


It was such low hanging fruit, but Gavin took it. “Big bitch like you, slow to swim? I’d never thought, figured you would’ve just sunk and kept walking.”

“Oh, don’t get it mistaken.” Nines then flashed his teeth, just to be fucking extra. It was wonderful, had Gavin laughing before he even spoke. “I can do that too.”

“Of course you can!” They finally got to the deli, and Nines pulled closer to him. For a moment, Gavin forgot why that was important. Then Nines stilled, golden in the side of Gavin’s vision before a nose pressed to his neck.

“Did you put something on different?”

  
  


Oh, right. Gavin positively beamed, directing the smile to the other. “Hell yeah I did. You reminded me that I brought my spray with me too, so I figured- with how clingy your pretending is, I’d surprise you.”

“It’s so- you? Was this how you felt describing my own yesterday?”

“Yu-p.” The p was popped, Gavin pulling away to take Nines’ hand. “Wanted to show you that yeah, sometimes we all just- find that scent that’s, ya know,  _ us _ . And it’s not weird, or something to feel awkward about. I bet you didn’t think cinnamon, clove, cedar, and coffee was a brand, but it sure is mine.”

Nines blinked, and then his face went soft, an actual smile for a few moments. But only a few, as he grinned and wrapped Gavin in a hug, effectively making them stumble through the door. “You are very attentive for a man who tries to make himself appear as apathetic as possible.”

  
  


Gavin rolled his eyes, flicking the other in the nose for his antics. “Or maybe I’m just getting good at reading you, dipshit. Now back off my ass, I’m hungry as fuck and ready to eat a buffet out of business.”

They went up to the counter, and Gavin noted the poor guy working it seemed way more nervous than he should’ve. He actually couldn’t tell if he was an android or a human, not all models were so easy to spot, but he was definitely suspicious. Looking to them, to the camera behind them, and then back.

Nines and him shared a look but a hand at his back pushed him onwards. He ordered an Italian hoagie, getting lots of veggies and a little bit of light mayo to fill up the scrawny space that the little bit of meat and cheese left.

  
  


Once it was toasted and paid for, Gavin didn’t want to stick around long. Nines hand slid lower the more patrons around them stared, and now rested on his hip, gripping, while the other hand was ramrod straight- on the side with his service weapon. Gavin took the hoagie and suggested they walked back, to which Nines agreed, lips pressed up against his temple.

Out of that place, Gavin let out a deep breath. “Fucking hell, that cashier couldn’t have been any more obviously a Tidals’ member if he wore a large ass sign.”

“An android member, at that. I think K will be very happy with that show of affection, won’t he?” Nines was grinning again, something cruel, and Gavin shook his head. He knew Nines was just excited to catch the guy when he slipped up, but he hadn’t forgotten the meeting they had. Now he waited, not leaving Nines’ side at different scenes.

  
  


“Not one fucking bit,  _ too bad _ .” He did agree to this though. “Also that deli sucked. I like that firehouse place more.”

“That place isn’t within the range of the group, yet.” They got to the precinct without another word. Like the car ride, it wasn’t a tense or awkward silence, just Gavin, leaning against Nines, being held like he was someone worth it.

Taking joy out of a pretend flirting arrangement was probably a bad idea in the long run, but Gavin didn’t mind the consequences. That was Later Gavin’s problem, right now, he just went into the precinct when the door was held open. As soon as they were within the safety of their own precinct, Gavin and him simply walked together. No touching, none needed.

  
  


He enjoyed his hoagie with Tina while Nines met up with Faith and Lori about patrolling. He listened as Tina described her date with Stacey, of course he did, he was proud of them both for finally becoming a thing. But as she got into talking about different flowers they saw,  _ ‘Gavin there are so many types of honey and she kept saying I was sweeter than each one _ ’, Gavin found his eyes wandering.

Looking over to Nines each time. The man’s pride and cockiness, at once a cause for his aggression, was now a magnet. They worked so well together, Gavin didn’t want this partnership to end. It made the want for Nines to bend him over the table properly all that more painful. Hell, he wasn’t even sure Nines was into guys! He sounded fond for the Zeek guy, but that was about it.

“Earth to Gavin fucking Reed! Where’s the space cadet orbiting now?” Gavin looked away, glaring at Tina before flicking a piece of lettuce at her. He ended up wrapping half of it for later, but it was more likely that he’d just marker ‘ _ here’s what’s on this, eat it if you need it _ ’ and fuck off.

  
  


“Oh fuck off, you know I can barely pay attention to flower-talk for long.”

“Excuse you, flowers  _ and _ honey and my girlfriend is so! Fucking! Sweet! She’s the best Gavin holy shit.” Gavin grinned, seeing Tina’s love struck look. When he looked away, Nines was gone, in the meeting room he assumed. Thankfully his eyes were back on Tina before she even noticed.

“Sounds like it, I’m happy for you two. I should probably get back to work though, you tell Chris to behave for me.”

“Like he’s the one you have to scold!” She punched his shoulder lightly and Gavin rolled his eyes at the antics.

“Hey, after all this is done, six of us, me, you and your girl, Chris and his wife, and we’ll see if Nines or Connor wants to join in- we all head out together. Shots and maybe some dancing?”

  
  


That seemed to brighten Tina’s whole day. “Fuck yeah, and I bet I can get you to pay somehow.”

“Girl, I’m not made of money.” He got a ‘ _ pssht _ ’ for the comment and huffed right back.

“Whatever- I’ll see you later Gav!” A quick wave dismissed her and Gavin stretched, letting his bones pop before grabbing a water bottle.

  
  


The rest of the day was boring, but they did get a couple ideas as to why the deli cashier was so concerned. Nines pulled the street cameras only to catch one right on the building, as a familiar girl with a triangle on her neck walked out, flanked by two bigger guys as she entered and left the deli. There were tons of reasons, but they couldn’t get a warrant off that alone, so him and Lori resolved to go check it out tomorrow.

Before Gavin knew it they were done for the day, and he was walking beside Nines as they went for the door. “You  _ sure _ you’ll be good alone? I am only one phone call or alarm away.” He was so protective and while Gavin understood it, it wasn’t like he was helpless.

  
  


“Yes Nines, I’m right here, not going anywhere, will be perfectly fine and armed. Damn, take the child lock off me man, I will be fine.” He was teasing, pulling Nines closer as they left the building. Nines followed, sighing softly as he crowded Gavin into his car.

“Alright, just- let me know if you need anything. Besides company- we both know you’ll be lonely without me.” He grinned then, all teeth and teasing. So Gavin reached over, popping the collar of his shirt to Nines’ indignant ‘ _ hey! _ ’

“Yeah right, we both know you’re the clingy one here. See you tonight- don’t be too late, I don’t want to wake up and shoot ya.”

Gavin closed the door, blowing a kiss to Nines before pulling off.

  
  


Heading home alone- was a silence he wasn’t used to. He filled it with music, constantly checking his mirrors, but he didn’t have a tail. Now without Nines his confidence wavered, held up on a mast only to be ripped down by the winds of fear and doubt. He couldn’t get out of his car fast enough or into the locked house soon enough. He almost hit the wrong number, and was so grateful he didn’t.

Slipping into the door, he made sure everything was locked, and then cleared the place, heading into all the rooms he had been in. Secured, he finally went back downstairs, petting Doa who mewled at him, tone clipped and concerned.

“Just being careful. We’re good though.” He reminded himself he had plans too, and that they could take the edge off of being alone. So he started on dinner, thoughts plaguing him of everything he could do. Eventually, he worked himself up at the thought of  _ finally _ getting release, even in this way, thinking of the blissful aftermath. He quickly ate his raviolis and two apples before he went to his room. The door wasn’t shut, but he double checked the blinds were down before going into the bathroom.

  
  


He took a shower first, letting himself relax under the spray. His hands roamed where they could, ghosting along the back of his neck and over his chest in ways that always soothed him. He made sure to take care of everything beforehand, and set a cup of cold water nearby. It wasn’t like he was doing anything excessive, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it right there either. He set the towel down after stripping the blankets after, quickly balling them up to deal with later. It had been way too long since he done-  _ anything _ , and already his body was responding by heating up. He put on the tv for noise, not really caring about the station.

Then he went over to the dresser and pulled out the pair of pjs hiding his lube and toy, the small butt plug just enough for tonight, given how keyed up he was. Nothing that would leave him walking weird tomorrow. Hell, depending on how late Nines got back, he could be perfectly fine by then.

Or still wearing it. 

Heat curled in his gut and he groaned, laying his chest on the bed. His hands roamed over his chest for a few moments, letting out a sigh as he toyed with the raised buds there. Letting his hips raise up, slowly his eyes closed, and he moved one hand to get the bottle of lube open. The tv now zoned into useless mumbles as he pictured Nines coming back early, letting himself get lost in a fantasy.

  
  


This- was a terrible idea. But Nines was the only guy worth looking at besides Francis, and Gavin knew that he was just a pillow prince. So he pictured Nines, coming home early. Finding him spread out, lube on his fingers as he slowly eased in one finger. He was  _ tight _ and the thought left him whining in the back of his throat- he could be  _ so _ good for the other. The finger was a welcome intrusion though, and for a brief, brief moment, he wondered if Nines’ fingers would be much cooler or smoother.

Imaginary Nines tutted, ‘ _ I could help you, you know _ ’, Gavin didn’t have a pre-construction software but his wild imagination he was scolded for many years ago did wonders now. ‘ _ Didn’t have to wait on my account, continue _ .’ He slid in another finger, picturing a hand on his ass. Heat coiled low in his stomach, despite the cool air across his still damp back. His dick hung uselessly for a moment, Gavin refusing to acknowledge it just yet.

Despite all this, it was so fucking good and he barely started. ‘ _ So needy, and you say I’m the clingy one _ .’ Gavin was normally loud, and that applied here too, biting his lip as he moaned into the pillow. That one he’d owe Nines for but he could wash it later. Nines had a washer and dryer, and Gavin was so relieved about that.

  
  


Focusing on what he was doing, he told himself that it had to be Nines to get over this stupid,  _ temporary _ , want for him. Another finger was slowly added, Gavin shifting on his knees to press them deeper. He felt needy for more, his own not enough yet so much. He could picture Nines’ face as he spoke, those ice blue eyes darkening just a bit, that smirk of his showing off the sharp edges of his teeth. He wanted those teeth in his shoulder, biting him, pinning him down.  _ ‘That’s it, put on a show. You know you want my attention, so work for it _ .’ It took him a moment, but he hit  _ that _ spot and keened, back bowing downwards as he desperately kept trying to rub at it.

Then the Nines he pictured laughed lowly, a smug chuckle. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this position up though, no matter how flexible he was, he was a squirmy fucker,  _ literally _ , and he knew it. So he pulled his fingers out, and pulled the plug over, panting softly. He pictured Nines’ hand, sliding from his ass down between his shoulder blades, before tangling in his hair.

Lifting himself up, as if the hand was tugging him to sit on his knees, he let out another groan. A message blinked on his phone, but the ringtone was just Tina. He ignored it. ‘ _ Good boy, only focus on me. Can you do that, Gavin? _ ’

  
  


Nodding, tongue wetting his bottom lip, as soon as the toy was slick enough he pushed it inside in one go. The burn was so brief he could barely chase it, but that wasn’t the point of his. With his slick hand, he started to pump himself, imagining a smoother, slightly bigger hand than his own. The touch had him jolting for a moment, a smooth slide as he thumbed at the tip and let out a needy gasp. ‘ _ So beautiful and obedient. Wish you could be this way at work too _ .’

His free hand reached for his phone, and set the toy to a low setting, needing to get used to it. The vibrations made him twist a bit, and he let out a slightly louder groan, hand holding tighter. ‘ _ Come on, you’re so mouthy at work, I bet I can get you louder than this _ .’

He didn’t dare actually  _ respond _ to imaginary Nines, fear of accidentally triggering some kind of alarm, but he mouthed the response out. ‘ _ Make me louder Nines. _ ’ Everything was so good. He felt hot, yet the room was cool enough that it wasn’t overbearing. His heart beat fast and loud, only muffled by his own noises. He felt tension right above his hand, coiling tighter and tighter and he bucked. Yet it wasn’t  _ enough _ .

  
  


Imaginary Nines turned the vibrations up, his hand speeding up on Gavin’s dick.  _ ‘You’ll come without me even in you for that one. Now, moan like you mean it. _ ’ And again, until tingling raced through his arms and back, pulling tight. Just a little bit more. He was definitely moaning now, in the back of his mind glad for waiting for this.

Then he knocked the setting as high as it would go on accident, just about to shift a bit when a loud noise on the tv made him startle. The sudden intense vibrations with the squeeze on his own dick had him crying out weakly, the release punched out of him as his thighs shook.

It was messy, loud, yet imaginary Nines just laughed. Deep, wonderful, rich.  _ ‘Good boy. Maybe later I’ll fill you up properly, and make you scream my name. _ ’ Gavin’s eyes opened to see the mess he made of the towel, glad for that little bit of forethought. 

He didn’t feel shame though. His body felt warm in the best kind of way, tension leaving him in one fell swoop. He barely wanted to move, and could only think of how it would’ve been different if it  _ had _ been real. Panting just a bit, the hand that was adjusting the phone swooped hair out of his face and he just- breathed.

  
  


Cleanup was fun when your legs felt like jelly, but everything was sanitized and hidden again as he went into the bathroom to take care of his other bodily needs before showering again. He didn’t want to smell like sex sweat, he figured it would be a dead giveaway to what he spent… Holy shit it had been four hours since he was home. Nines would likely be back any minute.

Grabbing boxers and pants, he quickly shrugged them on before redoing his bed, only resting when no sign of his own deeds were obvious to him. At least, now he wasn’t so keyed up. His body was melting into the bed, comfortable in all honesty. He could’ve fallen asleep like this.

  
  


But he had to wait for Nines.


	15. High Pressure

Midnight. It was midnight and Nines wasn’t home. Gavin had checked his phone and saw the picture of Tina and Stacey at a little ice cream shop, but that was his only message. Nothing from Connor or Hank, both at work by now, or Alfred, Francis, Mackey- nothing new from anyone.

Gavin was… just a little bit worried. He couldn’t deny it, especially as he got out of bed and headed downstairs to wait. He listened to  _ Buzzfeed Unsolved _ on low, but not even Shane’s taunting could quell the unease in him. The liquid feeling he got after releasing all of his tension was gone, only to be strung up all over again.

  
  


So when the door unlocked he was so relieved, turning around on the couch with a confident smirk, ready to tease him. Only to release it as it was  _ definitely _ not the time. “ _ Nines! _ ” He hopped the couch, running over to the door to pull his partner in, ignoring the small trail of blue. “Fuck! Nines, what happened, shit-  _ shit shit shit- _ ”

His protective instincts kicked in as he grabbed his keys, running out into his car. Grabbing a large, bright blue duffle bag, he brought it in, dropping it gently beside the other and locking the door. “I got you Nines just- stay with me ok? I’ll call for EMTs-”

“N… O… ” Nines’ voice was a hissed, static-laced command, but at least it was there. Gavin knelt beside him, pulling away the tattered remains of his shirt. And then he saw the full damage.

  
  


He knew Nines was made of a denser, metal enhanced chassis. When his skin pulled back to interface, Gavin immediately recognized the design. He hadn’t thought it would go into use, but it was one of Elijah’s last design improvements before he left Cyberlife. He wanted androids to have a longer lifespan, Cyberlife wanted to make weapons out of it and continue to produce most androids the cheaper and faster way. When one broke you could just buy a new one, after all. 

To see any damage would be concerning, but to see an actual switch-blade sized hole was downright  _ terrifying _ . It would take so much force to get a small knife like that to leave such a clean cut. Thankfully it was on his abdomen, so Gavin didn’t worry about it too much. He pulled out a tube from his bag, applying the blue-ish tinted clear gel to the hole. “There, that one will stop bleeding…” 

  
  


Gavin looked at the worst of it next. Somehow, someway, someone managed to snap his arm  _ backwards _ at the elbow. For a human, they’d be down, crying and screaming. Nines just sat there, LED red, looking to the duffle bag with pure confusion. “Why no EMTs?” Gavin asked, focusing on each task he needed to do and not the fear he felt.

The thing was… Gavin could fix Nines. Looking at the joint, it was a matter of pinching the thirium tubes, rewiring parts of his arm, propping the arm up and finding the shut off point to start properly replacing the tubes. And then actually smoothing the dents out of the chassis where it was broken. He worked on a lot of joints like this, all the times he tinkered in a basement with mobility checks.

“EMTs… will alert… Fowler to you being- al- al-alone.  _ Fuck _ .” Gavin sighed, and it hurt knowing the other was only doing this to help him.

“You are such a lucky dumbass. Read me out your thirium level?”

  
  


“Eighty-two percent… Dropping.”

“Fucking obviously. So, first thing I’m going to do is…” He was re-arranging some steps. Working on getting his arm to close properly would be wiser, to preserve thirium. He pulled out the proper tools, watching his LED spin quickly.

“How do… you? Know?” Gavin ignored the stuttered question for now, instead placing the clamps on the one area and starting to pop the dents out. “W-Wa-ait. I can… Self re-repair.”

“Self repair? You’re telling me they actually put that feature back in finally?”

“Wo-worried… Rrrr.” Nines growled, honestly  _ growled _ , and Gavin wasn’t sure whether to find it cute or funny. Maybe both.

“Tell me later- is it still the same? You have to eat to repair?” A nod, and then Gavin pried closer at the wires.

  
  


“Alright, let me finish with the chassis then you’ll put the skin on to keep the thirium on the inside.” Another nod, and he began slowly working the arm back into shape. Every so often he’d ask for a thirium check, and when it got to seventy he made Nines drink. But he finished, and Nines, once he got the metal and plastic for his bones to heal, could move it. For now, he wasn’t as leaky.

Gavin moved then. He had a spare arm for complete replacement. It was a universal dummy part, made post-revolution until the proper part could be found or made. Wouldn’t work as well, and the skin overlay was disabled, but right now none of that mattered. Sans the metal, it should have plenty to repair him with. “Well, going to be a bit weird but here you go chomper, eat this while I try to find you the proper amount of metal your chassis and skeleton require. I assume self-repair still burns thirium like mad too?”

His partner held the arm for a minute. “Using… Excess… Processed organic energy. Metal- in my room… Closet has she- _ E _ -ts of it.”

  
  


He didn’t need to be told twice. He ran upstairs, grabbing his gun on the way through and going into Nines’ room. He could focus on the details of the room later, he looked around patterned black and white walls to find the closet door, a mirrored sliding door, and pulled it open. There were rolls of wires, tubing, and his own chassis in sheets and Gavin grabbed two, just in case, and some of the wires and tubbing.

He carried all of it down, dropping to his knees again beside Nines and noticing the arm was gone. He put the things in his lap before moving for a bottle of thirium again. “Sorry it’s room temperature, didn’t know you were coming home a fucking mess.” He offered a smile, getting a shakey one back until the bottle was pressed to Nines’ lips. Gavin tilted it for him, and then held it when teeth clamped in, starting to crush it. The bottle was eaten too, and Nines moved to the extra material in his lap.

It was an hour of Gavin checking over Nines and the other drinking thirium occasionally before Nines cleared his throat.

  
  


“Check one two check- ah. Much better.”

“Sounds like it.” Gavin’s hands found Nines’ cheeks, tilting his face up. And then, when Gavin determined he was just fine, Gavin slapped his cheek lightly, the worried look replaced in an instant with one of stern anger. Because he couldn’t admit how  _ afraid _ he was when Nines walked in. “Fucking explain yourself now before  _ I _ beat the shit out of you this time!”

Nines laughed, deep, rich, so fucking wonderful. “I got jumped on my way back. Three men, wearing Tidals’ shirts, approached me. All three exhibited signs of Red Ice use, so I went into a defensive stance…” Nines looked down then.

“They began to tell me how their boss didn’t like me hanging around his  _ detective _ , and that if I didn’t take this as a lesson, the next time, they’d kill me.”

  
  


Gavin had a weird reaction to that. He felt like he was boiling, despite feeling chills down his back. Angry. Afraid.  _ Pisssed _ . He wanted to punch someone and pull Nines closer. He did neither, hoping the shaking in his hands and gut wasn’t noticeable. “Looks like they tried to now.”

“I told them they were a bunch of idiots who couldn’t harm me, and that the detective was mine to do as I wanted with. That their boss was nothing but gum unfortunately stuck to my shoe.” Gavin choked on air then, grinning and laughing silently.

“Take it they didn’t like that!”

“Not at all. But I think I know what Black Tide does now. Two of them ran, one of them OD’d, I called it in but I was… heavily damaged.”

“So?”

  
  


Nines looked to his arm, humming before bending it, fingers flexing. “Amazing handiwork… Black Tide deceives your brain into ignoring your body’s physical limits, therefore, you push your body to a point of no return, where it’s too weak to fight off the drug. However, your strength, as well as aggression from the Red Ice side of it, are highly increased… Gavin, none of them had weapons beyond the switchblade which I discarded. All my arm damage was from two of them tackling me, one holding my arm while the one that OD’d… Charged and broke it.”

It was a lot to take in. Nines wasn’t invincible, not against this drug. He must’ve had large eyes or some trace of fear, because the other’s hand was cupping his face suddenly. “They won’t get the jump on me again, and it’s because of you I was able to be fixed so quickly and perfectly that I suffered no lasting damage. So quit making that face- I will protect you.”

“It’s just hard- to see your invincible partner get… so wounded. Nines…” Fuck it, he threw his arms around him, letting out his own growl. He knew now that he had to do something.

  
  


Anything. Because Nines was hurt just for being flirty with him- who would it be next? Tina? Chris? Connor? Anyone on his team could get hurt and it pissed him off, clutching harder to Nines. A hand just rested on his back, letting him get out the anger as he was sure his nails dug into the other.

After a few moments, Nines’ hand moved, fingers slipping into the seam of his pants and pulling him away. “Could you continue helping me out though? I definitely have questions as to why there’s an android repair kit in your car, and how you managed to perform tasks almost like a technician, but right now I am currently recalibrating and having a half naked detective trying to squeeze the life out of me isn’t helping.”

Right. Gavin jacked off to this guy hours before and still wasn’t fully dressed since then. He flailed back, face going red as he flipped off Nines. Only to get a laugh. “Oh shut up, I know it’s not the worst thing in the world. My hugs are great.”

  
  


“Oh I’m sure your hugs are great, but that was not a hug.” Putting his things away, he chose to ignore the jabs, until a hand reached out again, holding his side. “Prove it?”

“Is this your way of asking for a hug, robocop?”

“I was injured, detective- take pity!” 

If Gavin rolled his eyes any harder they’d fall out, but he leaned in, hugging the other properly this time. He did realize how much damage they could’ve done- it took just one of those idiots getting it into their head to grab his thirium pump… He had to do  _ something _ . It was like a mantra, grabbing hold of him swirling in his head.

  
  


Nines’ arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and for a moment they just stayed like that for a bit. Of course, he had to ruin it- it was too intimate-  _ too real _ and yet just Nines finding comfort in not dying. So he pulled back, grinning. “Thought I was distracting for your recalibration?”

“Mmm, maybe, but I can wait a few minutes- get back here.” He was tugged close, only actually pushing away with a laugh.

“You’re covered in your own blood and also half naked fucking weirdo. Go get a shower once you recalibrate- make sure to check your voice box cause from the sound of it earlier, one of them must’ve punched you there.”

“There and the face, because I was mouthing off, apparently. I have no idea what they were talking about, I’ve  _ never _ mouthed off in my life!” The way Nines tilted his head up, one eye just opened slightly to catch Gavin’s reaction while the other closed- it had him laughing so damn hard.

  
  


He could do something about it tomorrow. Right now he had a several hundred pound dumbass to take care of. “Right right- well, finish up and go shower so I can clean.” He took stock of what he used out of the kit, just the arm and both bottles of thirium. He zipped it up before looking to the excess Nines didn’t eat. “Want me to pack this up in here in case we need it later?”

“You can if you’d like.” A brief nod answered him, and Gavin placed everything in the bag as well. Then he hefted the thing, setting it beside the door to go out later. He came back to Nines as he was lifting himself up, and Gavin sighed at the sight.

Shirtless, Gavin could faintly see the outline in the middle of his chest, settled right under his pecs. A deep blue circle, almost like a permanent bruise. His skin actually showed signs of bruising from the fight, dark blue patches. “Why’d you bruise?”

  
  


It wasn’t a thing he actually saw an android do before. He knew there was an update that would allow for it, but even then, it bruised differently. “Hmm? Oh, those are patches where they almost dented the chassis with their force. The synth skin took damage and is currently in the process of re-calibrating itself.”

“Ah, damn.” He reached over, tracing one on the side where his arm had been broken. “We’re going to get these guys Nines.”

“Of course we are.” Nines looked over Gavin then, and he felt the need to pull away, hide under that look. “You should get a shower too. Your arms are  _ covered _ in blood and so is your chest, and though it’s a very amusing sight to see you light up this way, it cannot feel pleasant.”

It didn’t. Gavin hated the feeling of blue blood when it evaporated. You always felt it, a thin film in spots. “Yeah yeah- another fucking shower- I’m going to have to pitch in for the water bill this month.”

  
  


Nines grinned, and it took him a couple moments to walk. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” With a shake of his head, and another look back to make sure the other could make it, Gavin went up to his shower. Tonight was legit  _ fucked _ but they slipped up. Attacked Nines. Revealed one of their cards by just dropping it on the table.

Gavin started the shower hot, not caring for the red tone his skin took in protest. Anything besides Nines’ blood. He knew K was just within his reach, and he knew he could be the one to bring him in, but it was so damn risky. Everything was high risk, high reward, but he didn’t know if he wanted to jump in the lion’s den just to get a stupid crown.

With a sigh he stepped out, toweling himself off while staunchly avoiding how it reminded him of just hours ago do this with the intent of fucking himself to the thought of his partner.

  
  


A soft knock at the door had him jumping five foot. “You dressed yet, I would like to talk. You can’t just leave unanswered questions for a detective to wonder over?” His voice was warmer, and Gavin pulled on a pair of shorts before opening the door.

“Really- you should be resting.” Nines just let himself in, sitting on the bed and grinning to Gavin, tempting him to say something. Gavin wasn’t sure what he could say. His mind went to the fantasy without his permission and he rubbed at his eyes. “Alright, I guess we’re doing this. What do you want to know, Nines?”

“Repair- you seem practiced at repairing androids. How?”

Damn, the hot question immediately. Gavin deflected, as he always did. “Mostly from practice I guess.”

  
  


Nines regarded him with a raised eyebrow- he was getting better at facial expressions the prick- before patting the bed. Taking a seat beside him, Nines moved to lay back instead. “That’s not the whole truth and we both know it. Gavin- you can tell me anything, you know that right? I won’t change how I treat you, because no matter what you tell me- you’ll still be the same feral prick I work with.”

That got a snort out of him, and he looked to Nines. He, for the first time, was completely dressed down. Gone were the pressed work pants and the button ups, the smooth fabric sleeveless turtlenecks- all of it. He just wore a pair of cargos and a tank top, looking every bit as dangerous as he did  _ handsome _ and damn, that just wasn’t fair.

  
  


But he also looked relaxed, one arm behind his head, eyes on Gavin, and the other over his stomach. Gavin could still see the dark blue discoloration on his arm, and the soft yellow spin on his temple mixing with blue. Despite him being calm, he was still in repair mode.

It was all so nice it hurt. “Elijah is my older half-brother.” He blurted it out quick, waiting for the change on Nines’ face. For some ‘ _ Oh you should introduce me _ ’ or some shit like that. For him to stop being Gavin Reed to Nines, and become ‘ _ Elijah’s brother _ ’.

It didn’t come. “Huh, I was wondering if you had the same ears or not. That does explain why you’re much more comfortable with deviants over machines- and all your prior knowledge… How often did you work on androids?”

  
  


‘ _ You. Did you. You’re much more comfortable _ .’ Despite the knowledge, Nines stayed focused on him and- Gavin could’ve fucking kissed him.  _ A dangerous thought _ , before he just laid down beside the other. “Not often. I only was good with the physical side of this shit- attaching pieces, wires, making sure joints moved properly. E’s still the brains behind the whole thing, I was just- a test subject most of the time.”

“A test subject…” Nines didn’t sound too happy about that, and Gavin let a soft chuckle escape.

“Basically. I was the guy who walked beside Chloe, making sure everything looked good. When Elijah tested new programs, and needed someone to either get the shit beat out of him, or lightly beat up on the other, I was the bad guy. When he had uh-” Gavin cut off, turning his head as heat crept up on his face.

“When he had certain substances to try out, to make sure humans wouldn’t get ya know, killed from a kiss or poisoned from getting fucked, I again was kinda the guinea pig. Thirium poisoning fucking sucks by the way.”

  
  


Nines was silent, and Gavin was afraid to look over. But he did, only to see Nines with wide eyes, blinking in pure disbelief. “You’re telling me you got  _ thirium poisoning _ from drinking- from-”

“Let’s not dwell on that ok, it wasn’t my proudest moment but someone had to test it! I was sick for days and Elijah personally sent like five androids to Central because of my absence.”

“Wait- who all knows you’re related?” Thankful for the topic switch, Gavin shrugged.

“Chloe, Fowler, and now you. I think Hank’s figured it out too, but uh- yeah. It’s not something either of us tell anyone. Hell, he might get pissed at me for telling you.”

  
  


Gavin jumped at the hand on his chest, looking at it before looking back to Nines. “Thank you for trusting me like this.”

“Hey, we’re partners. We got each other’s backs.” 

“That we are…” Nines’ voice trailed off, and Gavin could see his eyes lower to his own hand. It was just on his pecs, but from there Nines probably felt his heart racing. So Gavin pushed it off, sitting up.

“My turn- they put the self-repair program back in you? Why?”

  
  


It was enough to shake Nines out of whatever thought he had. “Simple, only a select number of my model were to be made. Two-hundred thousand, to be specific. After that, they planned to completely vault the design, so they didn’t want to promote the ‘ _ Make Cheap, Buy Another’ _ standard they had with other designs. Not to mention it was expensive to make just one of me. Having it so I could repair myself from, potentially, my job, was only logical.”

“And now you’re using it because the detective you got partnered with has a crazy stalker that you’re pissing off.”

“Cyberlife never really planned for all the possibilities. Ironically enough, there was supposed to be a series of model updates for the self-repair program, so people could choose to have it if they wanted. I think Kamski may still be working on that.”

“Yeah probably, man’s got like fifty projects all the damn time and wants me to come help. Not that I don’t have a life.”

  
  


“You two are close?”

“Eh? I mean, I visit during the holidays, get him gifts. If he has some fancy function and I can get the time off, I’ll ask Fowler about going there as protection and shit. We don’t hang out every week or anything, but if he calls I generally don’t ignore him, and vice versa.”

Nines smiled then, and they just laid there. Again, Gavin was the one to break the silence. “Besides the whole- meeting high as fuck thugs- did you have fun with your friends?”

“Yes- we went and set off fireworks in the place Jericho used to be, until Echo and Ripple had to leave for work. And also helped Zeek find a suit.”

  
  


Gavin wanted to ask how close him and Zeek were, but he couldn’t find a way to make his tongue work. “Suit for?”

“One of his old coworkers that was always kind to him- she invited him out to some kind of company party, despite the fact he no longer works there. And he let it slip in front of all of us about wanting to look good for her, so- we all took him to go look at suits. Before the fireworks, of course.”

Oh-  _ oh _ . He hated the relief at them not dating, and then hated himself for being relieved. He did not want to think of this any longer. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“I bet you are, want me to leave?”

_ No. _ “Yeah, we have work tomorrow and you probably need a full stasis to work out these errors. Get out of my bed bitch.” He pushed on Nines’ hips, getting the man to laugh and get up.

  
  


“Aw, but you’re warm!” Nines was teasing, still didn’t stop his heart from being a stupid bitch.

“You’ll do just fine without me. Good night, dipshit.”

“Good night, Gavin.” Quietly, he heard the door shut. Then footsteps, leaving and going into another room. He tried to focus on anything but the warmth the other left behind, but he curled up to it anyways, ignoring the amused purring he heard.

What a time to get a fucking crush.


	16. Message Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry for the wait everyone! I was house sitting and away from the computer, so I couldn't update, but we're back on schedule everyone!

The next day was longer and boring, the only joy in there being the fact no one, besides Connor, looked twice at Nines with suspicion. If Connor said anything, it was privately with Nines.

Well, there was one other joy. Gavin would be damned to not notice it, but Nines was, in fact, hovering. All. The. Fucking. Time. Soft presses of hands to his back. Standing shoulder to shoulder. Legs tangled when they were sitting. Outside of the precinct was the same as ever, teasing and holding Gavin close, but even then, Nines was always doing the ‘ _ just barely there _ ’ kisses to his skin. Stopping just short of actually kissing Gavin’s cheek or temple- the one time he went for his neck Gavin immediately went ‘ _ don’t you dare _ ’ much to the other’s amusement.

  
  


Then a hand held him at the neck the next day, thumbs rubbing pleasantly and Gavin wasn’t even sure where they fucking  _ went _ , but he had tacos now and that was definitely different. Good different. Everything was good different but Gavin couldn’t focus. He needed away for a day.

He was so glad when Connor and Hank were still there four days later. “Nines,” Hank started, pulling the man away and Gavin slumping when contact was severed. It’s not that he didn’t like it.

He liked it  _ way too much _ . Nines was protective, and he felt  _ cared for _ and that was a false sense of bullshit he didn’t need. They were friends, partners- but Nines was just comfortable being clingy with him, he guessed. He'd have to actually meet his friends one day, figure out if the man was just like that. “Detective Reed,” Connor’s voice took him out of his thoughts, idly looking over the OD Nines had to call and leave.

  
  


“What up tincan?”

“Hank and I will be taking Nines with us to check out a possible Black Tide linked assault. The owner of the store called it in ten minutes ago. Nines insisted on coming with us. Do you think you and one of the girls could go on your patrol instead?” Right, him and Nines were planning to patrol the path Nines got jumped on. 

“Yeah that’s fine. Lori- you wanna go for a ride and ditch this room for a bit?” Turning his chair to face the girls, both looked up, exchanged a glass and then Lori shrugged.

“Sure thing Detective Reed. Faith, can you finish my report, please, while I’m gone?” He watched Faith nod, smiling to Lori. He was glad for the strength the team had, all of them comfortable working with each other. The new guys they got the other day effortlessly melted into the team, two of them here now even. There was always someone ready on the task force now.

  
  


Nines came behind him, hand on his shoulder. “You let me know if anything happens? I’ll be right over.”

“Yeah yeah, go hang with Connor for a bit. Get outta my hair you fuck.” He was smiling as he said this, voice warm, and he knew Nines could tell too. All just teasing and picking. Playful.

“Woe is you, you’ll be deprived of my presence for-”

“Let’s go Nines!” Hank’s voice called out from the hallway, and Gavin snickered, seeing the way Nines blinked before correcting himself.

“I’ll be back shortly.” And as stiff as ever, he walked out. Gavin wouldn’t pick on him for being embarrassed, right now at least, instead just getting up with a look over to Lori. 

“Let’s get going then.”

  
  


It was a nice day. Now three months into summer, fall would be soon. Which really just meant it would storm a fuck more and then the nights would get cold. Fall was a joke because it often just went from one to the other. But today it was nice. Warm, sunny, storms tomorrow but that was Tomorrow Gavin’s problem. Today Gavin was just glad to have Lori at his side, the two of them talking.

Lori was an alright girl. Surprisingly, she wasn’t married, she just wore her father’s ring on that finger to keep people from bugging her at work. They were talking about Lori getting a dog, a doberman puppy at the shelter, when Gavin nudged her.

  
  


Ahead of them was a Tidals’ member, talking to a business through the side door. Gavin watched as another member came out of the alley further, and he pulled both of them to take shelter in the nearest building. It was just an old press, but it was easy to pull out his phone, showing her the screen and have her watch them discreetly.

Only when they pulled off did they agree to go check the alley out. The owner either didn’t have cameras or didn’t care, as they ducked into the alley without a problem. There wasn’t much there, silence between them as they looked. Then he heard a gasp, and looked over. Lori knelt, and picked up a single, black labeled cigarette box. The same kind they saw being exchanged in different photos.

“You are a  _ miracle _ worker,” he excitedly hissed, coming to her side. She opened the box, and Gavin took a look at all the individual packets of the large crystals. Unlike it’s base product, it was a purple and black mixture instead of bright, angry red. And smoother too. Gavin took out a baggie, planning to take a picture.

  
  


“I’m going to take this box back to the car. You want to go where I was and check for more, I think they were storing it behind that dumpster.” Gavin nodded, patting her on the back.

“Good find, you’ll get full credit on this one.” She beamed at that, and Gavin went back to the dumpster. He had to kneel, seeing as it was slightly moved away from the wall. While he was looking, he heard a car pull up, thinking Lori brought it closer.

  
  


Then he heard the gunfire. Automatics, clips fully unloaded, and he remembered-  _ Lori _ . A car door opened and Gavin got out his gun, aiming without hesitation and shooting, catching the guy in the chest. The other guy ducked out of the way of his bullets and the first one was pulled inside. Gavin pulled up his scanner, his heart beat in his ears as blood raced everywhere. “Officer down,” he read out the address, not caring if he was loud or not, the details coming out in a stronger voice than he felt.

He fired at the car, shattering the back window but they drove off. No plates. He looked down, only to see Lori slumped against the wall. Dropping to his knees beside her, his whole body felt cold at the amount of blood that immediately soaked the concrete. “Lori! Lori- hang on, ambulance is on it’s way.” He placed his gun down, the metal feeling like ice. The concrete when his fingers brushed it felt cold too, hell, everything did. It could’ve been over a hundred degrees and he’d still feel the chill he did now.

Lori felt like she was burning and cooling at the same time. He pulled her close, trying to elevate her chest. But she was fucking riddled, more holes in her than he could count. Every breath sounded wet, and Gavin saw the black grinds out of the corner of her mouth. “Lori, just hang on alright?”

  
  


Gavin wasn’t shaking, not physically, but it felt like his whole being was. A quivering, too tense shake, that choked him. He held her close, hearing a rasped tone from the girl. “Po… cket…” Gavin blinked, before noticing where her hand was tapping. He reached in, and there was a second baggie of the stupid shit. “Hey… Do me… Favor?” 

“No no no, don’t talk like that. I’ll do you a solid, and when you get out of the hospital, I’ll cash it in for a free drink, how’s that sound?” It got her to smile, but Gavin wasn’t a dumbass.

Too much blood. Way too much blood. His scanner had said an ETA of seven minutes. Gavin didn’t give her two. He’d put pressure on the wounds but at this point, there were too many. “Tell Faith… She’s gonna- miss her chance… If she doesn’t ask him soon.” Her voice broke out into a wet cough, and Gavin held her closer. Did he know what that meant? Absolutely not. But he’d make sure the message got through. Suddenly his face felt hot, like all the heat in his body focused under his eyes.

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her… You’ve done so well Lori- I promise you… They’ll pay for this.”

“I know… I…” She coughed again, and Gavin heard an all too familiar wet, sound from the back of her throat, before she went still in his arms. Red blood soaked him, but he wouldn’t let go.

He made up his mind, grief seizing his face, pulling a tightness in his face he refused to release into anything beyond a deep set snarl. His hands finally shook where they held onto her, and when the ambulance arrived, four minutes too late, they let go. Only for nails to bite into his palms, his whole body feeling tense.

  
  


Not just tense, wound up. Pissed. Hurt. He knew what he looked like, when the responding officers, two of the new guys from his team, showed up as well. They gave him a wide berth as he remained against the wall, red blood covering him from where he held Lori close.

They pronounced her dead on arrival. The EMTs informed Gavin there was nothing he could’ve done with the amount of bullets in her lungs and chest, all the way down to her stomach. They wanted her to bleed out, not instantly die, and that pissed Gavin off more, the growled ‘ _ thank you for trying _ ’ sounding more hostile than he meant it to. The one EMT did back off, but the other just smiled at him, a sad smile that he hated.

Pitied. “You did-”

“Please… Don’t.” The EMT shut up, then sighed, a brief nod before she got back into the ambulance. No one else approached him, not until another car, the old fucking piece of shit, slowed down. A door opened, shut, and then-

  
  


“ _ Gavin! _ ”  _ Nines. _ Gavin looked up, the scowl leaving his face as he caught the other’s worry.

For a minute, he could only see him, dragging himself in, broken arm, blue all over. This would’ve been him. This  _ would’ve been him _ , and the ice cold terror made a lump form in his throat. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, vision becoming distorted as his eyes watered.

And then arms wrapped around him, strong, safe, alive- a thrum of a thirium pump right by his ear. “I heard the call- I was so- You were so pained sounding. Lori is she-”

  
  


Gavin cut him off, just taking the free comfort where it was offered. He clung to Nines now, ruining both of their clothes. He was glad he was just wearing a v-neck t-shirt. He’d buy Nines new clothes later. 

If he went with his plan, this would be the last time he could do this without worrying about it being obvious it was more than an act for him. Everything hurt but he knew what he had to do, the emotions in him so violent and angry now. “Lori’s dead- dead on arrival, I couldn’t do anything to save her.”

“Fuck, Gavin- we’ll get them. We won’t let them get away with this.”

Not pity. Matching his anger with his own, calm determination.

  
  


Fuck, he was falling hard for Nines. “Yeah we will, but Lori did- she found something. I missed it but she didn’t.” He pulled away, wincing at the blood on Nines chest. He was wearing blue today, just a blue, short sleeve button up. Was. Now it was purple in many spots. “Shit, I owe you a new shirt.”

“Gavin, what did she find?” Gavin blinked, before he pulled out the two baggies. Nines’ eyes went wide as his yellow LED spun a vibrant blue now.

“Black Tide.”

“Yup. Enough for you and Connor to analyze, and to send to other labs. There was a cigarette pack full- that’s what Lori found and… Died over.”

  
  


Nines took both the packets, pocketing them carefully before bringing close again. He didn’t mind, just letting himself be moved, and a hand found its way to his neck. A gentle massaging press and smooth, Gavin melted in Nines’ arms. “I’m taking you home, I’ll inform Fowler of this, don’t worry.”

No if, ands, or buts it seemed. Not that Gavin was going to complain. “Yeah, home sounds good.” He wasn’t carried, thankfully, but Nines did lead him over to his own car. Lori never made it close, the car parked down a bit from them. He ignored that Connor and Hank’s car followed them until they got there, but didn’t ignore how Nines pulled out a towel from inside the android repair kit. It was placed down for him, and he mumbled a  _ ‘thank you _ ’ before sitting down.

  
  


They didn’t talk, lofi playing calmly between them, and Nines reached his hand over. Gavin took it, not questioning how the other knew he needed contact. He wouldn’t get this for much longer.

Getting home was fun, because Doa was yelling at the scent of blood. He calmed her down, promised he wasn’t hurt, but then he headed up to get a shower.

At some point, he was aware of another car door outside, but he was sure it was one he recognized. So he got dressed in loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt, walking back downstairs in sock-clad feet as he heard Connor’s voice.

  
  


Walking into the study, they both gathered around a table that Nines had pulled out, several notes popping up on the projector. Connor’s, amusingly enough, in a pink color, while Nines had his in dark blue. Quietly, both androids engrossed in what Gavin assumed was analyzing Black Tide, he moved to grab the pen for the projector screen. 

All the notes were confirming Nines’ belief from the other day. The drug disabled the brain’s perceived limit on it’s own strength, while further aggravating the user more than your typical Red Ice hit. It was taken the same way, and smaller dosages than Red Ice- at first. It did have a cap, if you pushed your body too much further than it should be, it would risk the chance of ODing.

Strength at the chance of death. Strength to damage a metal-enhanced military android. They were just lucky they only seemed to be fighting each other for now.

  
  


Between the two sets of notes, he checked to make sure neither of them noticed him before he wrote ‘ _ so notes, ya? _ ’ right between them. The sound of Connor sputtering as a higher pitched ‘ _ detective! _ ’ left him was something he wished he could’ve recorded, writing a ‘ _ hi! _ ’ right below before turning around. Nines was stuck somewhere between amused and annoyed, before he stalked over.

“I see you feel better, but you should be resting.” With that, Gavin  _ was _ picked up this time, lifted by his sides by the thick motherfucker, before he was tucked and held under Nines’ one arm.

He should be angry- he would’ve been months ago. Right now, he was laughing, imagining Connor’s face.

“I’m taking my detective back to his room, continue without me Connor?”

  
  


There was never a response, as Nines carried him up the steps. He was gently dumped on his bed, and as he went to get up, a hand pressed on his chest, forcing him back down. “No, I’m serious. You don’t have to sleep, but I want you to relax. You went through too much today to be down here…” Gavin’s heart sped up.

“I can’t just do nothing.”

“And you won’t, you haven’t been, but pushing yourself right now will only hurt yourself in the end.” Gavin groaned, pushing against the hand just to do so now. Just to make sure Nines could feel how he warmed up.

  
  


“Fuck- no fair…”

“You’ll be fine relaxing for the night. Rest well, Gavin.” And then the hand was removed, but Gavin didn’t budge. Everything hurt again, and he hid it well, grinning at Nines.

“Could’ve just said you didn’t need me to annoy you.”

“You wouldn’t have. Good night, Gavin.” Fuck. Who was Nines trying to fool here? His heart hurt.

  
  


He thought for a long time what he needed to do. They couldn’t wait for another small slip up just to lose someone else. Lori deserved better, and if Nines got hurt, or anyone else, it would be his fault for not doing  _ more _ . Lori was his fault, really. Gavin knew they’d hurt Nines, he should’ve expected they’d care less about his team.

His team. This was  _ his _ team as much as it was Nines’. Gavin turned on some music, the thoughts in his head getting to be so damn loud. “ _ I’ve met murdering folk, and they took one of our own. They took our innocent home! _ ” He grit his teeth, feeling the anger wash over, raising his fist to slam it on the bed.

  
  


And then it just stopped, raised, as Gavin looked over his own hand. Small indents from his fingernails, he could remember the blood covering it. They spilled blood twice now. Gavin wanted retribution.

His hand fell, and he sighed heavy as he picked up his phone. He looked at Mackey's last message. It was a meme, and they met up immediately after, simply to show he had blue in his hair now. He’d been offered Black Tide once, and described as different people took it, how they changed.

He looked at the message now, remembering how Mackey brought up K’s name so casually. ‘ _ He’s still trying to get to you, ya know? _ ’ Gavin placed the phone back down, but didn’t drop it from his hands.

  
  


Koen was at the top. Big name, tattoo, everything. They had pieced together that the human was the face, involved for the sake of not throwing off buyer’s and those that joined. Delta, as they had been calling her, was the brains. Mostly staying out of sight as she conducted her business. 

If he got close enough to Koen, he’d get close enough to Delta. 

He hated it, but it seemed like the direct path to freedom- was through the lion’s den.


	17. What Was Lost

Not much immediately changed when Gavin wanted to start this plan. But the changes that  _ did _ happen  _ hurt the worst _ .

First off, he had to push Nines away. As long as it looked like Gavin was wanting, and returning, Nines’ flirting, Koen would stay back. Or worse, if it kept up while he was pursuing the crazy fucker, he could take it as incentive to hurt Nines again. So he pushed Nines away during the day, only enjoying the closeness from being in the car or in the team room.

  
  


The first day back, the loss of Lori hit everyone hard. They didn’t get much done that day, especially not after Gavin told Faith Lori’s last message to her. He held the girl as she cried, numbing the part of him that hurt with anger.

Then they all became more determined than ever. It was good, everyone was ready to tear these fuckers down when they did slip up. But the first change was noticed by everyone, looking between the distanced leaders with concern. While Gavin would never let anything affect him during a case, it seemed Nines was just a bit more lost.

It hurt. It hurt because he was the last person he wanted to get hurt, yet the change seemed to do just that. But he couldn’t focus on it now.

  
  


After work things changed too. Gavin would come home, eat, then go and hang out with ‘ _ friends _ ’. Nines didn’t question, and Gavin was so grateful for that. He used the escapes, with the promise of coming back at set times and messaging every so often. 

In reality, Gavin skulked around, unhidden, in the territory that Koen and him met in. He went closer to the heart too, hanging around a club, but then going close to a traffic camera. Trying to lure Koen out, or a messenger for him. Something, someone. He knew it would work, he just needed time. And Nines- never asked. He gave him time and space, didn’t huff when Gavin would come home and cuddle on the couch with Doa, asking if he wanted to watch tv.

He just did. And Gavin- he didn’t deserve Nines. As a partner or a friend. But the man, each time, would come back, and so would he.

  
  


It was ten days of this before something finally gave. It wasn’t what Gavin hoped though. Nines and him were heading home, and Gavin was on his phone, listening to the new song suggested. It was heavy, bass filled, and thrummed through Gavin. Nines had been quieter, but Gavin figured this was, like everything else, the man responding to his bullshit.

The thought of this breaking their friendship crossed his mind, even as he sat in the car, and it burned, his chest becoming tight as heat rose to the bottom of his eyes and he forced himself to remain emotionless. This was almost a common occurrence now, finding a reason to cry only to resist it.

They got out of the car and headed into the house. Gavin would wait just a bit before telling Nines that he’d be heading out again. It really was starting to get cool out, and he was looking forward to the time he could wear his favorite jacket without dying.

  
  


As he pulled out a bottle, he turned, only to find Nines in the entrance for the kitchen. His temple was red, the slow spin worrying. “What’s up Ni-”

“Do you blame me?” ‘ _ Huh? _ ’ Gavin blinked, bottom lip pushed out a bit as his nose twitched, all worried confusion that left his chest, like so many other things, feeling heavy.

“Blame you? For what?”

“For not being there- for- for Lori dying?”

“Woah woah woah, what the fuck?” Gavin put the bottle down, instead immediately crossing over to Nines. Only for him to step back.

  
  


It felt like he’d been shot then, and only now could he see the  _ pain _ in Nines’ eyes, crystal-like blues watery and face forced to default so hard, but the tension still so evident. “You’ve been pulling away- a lot. I thought you just needed space, but it’s even at home. You don’t want to be near me and the probability of you hating me- blaming me for not being there when Lori died- I- it’s-”

Gavin didn’t let him finish that thought, grabbing both of his wrists to put on Gavin’s chest. “Nines- scan me. Interrogation mode or whatever the fuck you need to do. I. Do. Not. Blame. You. I never blamed you, I never will hate you, and you did nothing wrong. Neither of us could’ve known what would’ve happened that day- and yeah, I’ve been pulling away. I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, not cause of me.”

He let go then. “I just need- some time.” Not an entire lie. “It’s never been you, idiot. You’ve been wonderful, more than I fucking deserve.”

  
  


“You deserve a lot more than you think, Gavin.” Gavin grinned, not feeling near as confident as he needed for it.

“You’d still be more than it, Nines. But seriously, I’m fine and- you’ve done nothing wrong.” Gavin’s a physical person, so was Nines, so he figured pulling the other close, holding him proper, was the only way to convey this truthfully. So he did just that, clinging to Nines as they held.

Arms wrapped back around him, along with a soft-  _ hum _ . Not frustration, but something new, as he spoke so low. “Guessing you’re going out tonight?”

“That was the plan.” Another hum, so nice and Gavin could feel the vibration in Nines’ chest. As Gavin’s head tilted just a bit into the hold, nose pressed against his chest, it seemed like they both realized that this- wasn’t platonic at all.

  
  


It was slow, no immediate push away or jerky pulled back movements. Just untangling, Nines’ relieved sigh before a hand held his cheek. “Please be careful.”

Gavin didn’t push the hand away, just grinning instead. “Always am, aren’t I?”

“Hah!” Nines’ chuckle should’ve been for anyone but him, but he took it, holding the noise close. He knew he was fucked, no matter what, so he needed to steal these moments.

He did leave Nines after watching their show for an hour, promising to be back. And after that, the tension from the last week dissolved. Nines still let him go, the check-ins frequent, though Gavin lied through them each time. It took him two more days before he found a letter on his route, bright red, in the same fucking alley this all started.

_ Gavin? Are you trying to get my attention? Where’s your bodyguard- did you two have a falling out? Was it because of the girl? I’m so sorry about her, I told my men that it might’ve been too much to kill her, but in the end it wasn’t my call. I’m sure you understand. _

_ You’ve looked so lonely these last few nights? Would you like some company? You can just say my name, I’ll show up. _

  
  


Knowing better than to meet him in the alley, he walked out, looking around for any sign of the man. “Well Koen, where are you? I’m not leaving this street, so if you wanna talk you’ll have to come to me.” It felt weird, talking into the open, but he twirled the note in his hand. There wasn’t even a sign to it, but he could tell the handwriting was still Koen’s.

He wasn’t let down, hearing a door open from the abandoned building. “So you  _ have _ been looking for me.” Koen wasn’t alone, one android by his side, another bodyguard type. 

“Well yeah, you haven’t been leaving me any letters, I’ve missed them.” He needed to weaken the man, and so far, that had been pretty easy. So he sent him a small grin, pouting as he opened the letter. “You didn’t even sign this one, what, not my fan anymore?”

  
  


Seeing a pout on the crazy fucker’s lips had him so happy inside, knowing he was playing the man like a fiddle. “I didn’t have time- I saw that you had been walking around for a couple days, and didn’t know if it was a fluke.” He walked forward, and Gavin was damn proud he didn’t wince when Koen’s hand held his cheek.

Not Nines. The first thought was ‘ _ Not Nines _ ’ and his heart ached. But he smiled like it was, pretended, because he knew that was the only way to convince this fucker this was real. “Not a fluke, been fucking waiting to just talk to you again. Been thinking about you… Though, I hope you can understand after you- or rather- your group, gunned down Lori, I don’t like meeting in such- hidden places.”

“What would you suggest my dearest?” Koen sounded like a lovesick teenager, thumb running along his cheek.

  
  


“How about neutral territory- the one gang you haven’t taken over yet. We can meet in one of their businesses, every night. You won’t get killed given your power in the area, and I won’t be able to bring anyone without causing a firefight.” He thought over this a lot. “Or we can be more risky, and go to places where both our faces would be on camera.”

Koen seemed to consider it, before his hand dropped to Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin moved back, arms crossed. “You can’t blame me for having some trust issues now.”

“No, I suppose I can’t… There’s a place of- tension. On our border with the mutts that like to test us. We can meet there, it’s just a restaurant. Big open window seating- the cameras across the street will catch us, and I can’t bring my men without inciting a fight.” His bodyguard didn’t seem to take well to that idea, but one raise of Koen’s hand and he shut up.

  
  


This was all so dangerous, and risky, but yet, as Koen’s eyes traced down his arms… He knew, for now, he had the upper hand. Now he just had to use that advantage against him. He ironically thought of it like taming a lion, except this bastard was nowhere near as cool as one. “What’s the name of the place?”

“Dom’s Pizza Parlor. When can I see you?”

“For now, let’s make it every other day. My bodyguard, he’s still getting over me telling him off, but he does try to do his job. Have to put him at ease and sneak out.” It was odd to call Nines just  _ ‘his bodyguard’ _ , but the more distanced he made himself look, the better this would work.

“Oh I know how that is. Delta can be that way too.” Koen laughed, before he snapped his fingers, pointing to the road. “Car please.” The bodyguard left, and for a moment Gavin could feel Koen’s eyes on him.

  
  


“I should go, see you the day after tomorrow for pizza?”

“Of course!”

Gavin didn’t stick around to see if the plateless car could tell him anything. He needed out of there, and ignored the ‘ _ good night, Gavin! _ ’ from behind him. He had a date to plan, after all.

  
  


The next day, admittedly, Gavin cuddled against Nines at home as much as he could do casually. The other never called him out for his closeness, and when his body ended up pressed against Nines’ as they watched  _ Annabelle _ , neither of them said a word. An arm wrapped around him, and they just- were. Nines and Gavin. Partners. Friends? Gavin was never more confused, but he didn’t care.

And the day after that, he told Nines he was heading out to see an old friend who wanted to catch up. Nines didn’t press, didn’t even leave the study. He knew he was focused on the drug they found, but a small part of him wanted Nines to refuse. Keep him there. Push him into the wall and-  _ fuck. _ He had it so bad for him, and he left with the good emotions pushing him forwards.

  
  


Meeting up with Koen alone was- terrifying. Gavin wouldn’t even lie to himself, he was terrified that any minute Koen would just give up. But instead, he messaged some informants to watch his back if they saw him around, this gang was decent sized and mostly teenagers and young adults with nothing better to do than rob a store or two. His informants kept them from getting into too much hot water, though once or twice he used to bust someone from this group.

They simply sat and talked. Or rather, Koen talked. About where he lived, never mentioning the address of course, but saying how Gavin would love it there. He started describing rich wooden accents and gold and red, and while he could see himself, draped in that luxury…

What made him smile was thinking of Nines’ place. The comforting black and white, touches of blue and red. Not too clinical, but not too edgy, just-  _ badass. _ Nines’ place was him, but now it was  _ them _ in a way. There were a couple personal items in the living room now- movie cases from Gavin’s place. Ones that Nines liked. Gavin even convinced him into getting a little cat play house for Doa, and Gavin had moved a Venom figure to sit primly by the tv.

  
  


By the end of the night, Gavin hadn’t learned shit. But, he got Koen wrapped around his finger tighter than a snake around prey. He kept up the hand touches, grinning at him, and even fueling the man’s want, giving him fantasies that left him very tense by the end of the night. His hand was on Gavin’s back, still gloved, but he’d hope that changed soon enough.

He needed Koen to slip up just enough to get DNA, to find out who he really was. Then they could grab him, take him in for the voice comparison and Gavin would do whatever it took to get more information out of him. Hell, maybe he’d slip up enough to write something for Gavin, or tell him about the gang.

He had to try at least. In the end, if it didn’t work out, Koen would still be arrested, and they’d be able to be at ease.

  
  


And so it continued. For three weeks, Gavin met with Koen, every other day. For three weeks he flirted with the other, getting him to talk more and more. They switched locations a couple times, once at a quieter bar filled with members, both of them being glared at but no one saying a word. Another time they spent it at a small shop, where Koen insisted on buying him things.

Gavin refused, saying it would be suspicious, of course. But eventually he did relent on a watch, if only to keep Koen from catching onto anything. He took it off the moment he was alone, growling a bit at the offending item before tossing it in the glovebox. It would make a good gift for Hank, if nothing else.

But it wasn’t all a bust at least. In three weeks, he figured out the three main clubs were all themed and named accordingly. There was Diamond Den, Spades and Spirits, and Club Greek. The third one was Delta’s gig, as Koen grumbled, venting about the other leader to a sympathetic date.

He also figured out that they had their production center somewhere in the area they first took over. “ _ Of course _ the killings weren’t  _ all _ about getting you proper payback. While the motivation was certainly there, that group was about to go deep into dust making, so we simply took over with our own recipe.”

  
  


Gavin, didn’t know whether to be horrified that someone so  _ easy _ was so high up, or to be suspicious. It wasn’t that he was suspicious of Koen, currently giving him heart eyes over a stupid cherry milkshake. No, he was suspicious of the actual puppet master.

Delta held a lot of power over Koen, and Gavin knew if he turned him against her in an interrogation room, all those pent up frustrations would work in their favor. But they actually had to figure out who Koen was, and he was no closer to leaving a trace of himself behind since their first meeting. 

  
  


Sure, Koen got braver and braver each time. Within three meetings he was sitting on the same side as Gavin, hand sliding over his legs. The next meeting that hand squeezed, the other clinging to his arm.

Gavin felt sick. Nines, as far as Gavin realized, didn’t seem to suspect a thing. Gavin told him that the old friend wanted to hang out daily with him and Tina, and it was all too easy to get the girl to collaborate the story, telling her it was an old flame. From there, it was just explaining when he had to go so far, but again, it was just as simple as saying he worked over near there.

Nines trusted him so much.  _ It hurt so much _ . He promised, when he got this arrest, he would beg for Nines to forgive him for this. Sure, he knew they were just friends, but it felt wrong to betray Nines in this way.

  
  


By the time they were starting their fourth week of meetings, Koen was wrapping his arm around Gavin, whispering close to his ear. “You know, I could rent us a room.”

“And not kiss me first? I think the fuck not. I don’t mind the touching but if you want all of me, I want a proper date first.” Gavin pulled away then, tugging on the edge of the wide collared shirt, pulling down a bit. Koen’s eyes locked onto the movement, and Gavin swayed his hips as he went into the pizza place they started at.

A shiver ran down his neck, but as he looked around, he couldn’t see shit. He knew he felt eyes on him, and then remembered that he asked his informants to keep an eye out. Right. Koen grabbed his ass in his distraction, and Gavin realized how close he was. “Something distracting you, dearest?”

  
  


“Thinking of when you’re going to balls up and kiss me.” He grinned, feral, as he moved away, heading for their normal table in the front. He wished he said that to Nines. They stopped the flirting completely, Gavin remembered Hank pointing out there was no point to it anymore, no more letters.

Gavin tried not to notice Nines’ disappointed face, but he agreed. “ _ We shouldn’t waste time I guess. _ ” He knew he should have said something- that it wasn’t a waste of time, that he liked the flirting, that he liked  _ Nines _ . He wanted Nines, wanted to be in his room, on his bed, only wearing this stupid distressed t-shirt with ‘ _ rise and grind _ ’ on it.

Instead he kept his mouth shut, simply teasing the other. “ _ Don’t worry, we’ll get the group without that stupid stalker. _ ”

  
  


“So, Gavin dearest, when are we going to take these dates to somewhere more private? What do I have to do to get you out of those clothes and into my bed?” Koen’s voice was the wrong kind of husky, not Nines’ smooth tones. He hated this. He hated  _ himself _ for doing this, feeling more and more like shit. 

‘ _ The alternative is Nines getting hurt. _ ’ That thought alone made him grin, leaning in. “Next date, no pretenses. You, me, somewhere like a club or a bar around here, little clothing. You can touch me all you’d like there, don’t worry, I don’t mind everyone seeing who I belong to.” He offered him a wink, failing at it spectacularly, but at least trying to.

And it worked like a charm, his laugh ringing out. That was the thing that bugged him the most. His laugh was like a hyena’s compared to Nines.  _ Annoying _ . “Alright, alright that sounds good. No dressup, no toys, just me, you, and a dance floor? Tell me, are you as flexible as you look?”

“Oh and more, I know how to dance, thank you very much.” He playfully tugged at his shirt like he was flapping a jacket or something, getting a softer laugh.

And it was set, Friday, their next meetup he couldn’t stay long, Gavin would finally make a move to get the guy’s picture and DNA. He knew just how- he had spiked bracelets and a collar. He could tease the guy, nick him, and then he’d have blood evidence. Along with one bribed over shot glass, Nines would have enough to ID him and more. 

He could do this. He had to do this.


	18. To Be Found

Gavin wasn’t sure what he hated more. That everyone was wondering how Mackey was getting the info Gavin was feeding them from Koen. That Connor and Nines both seemed to avoid him these last three days, or that Hank seemed habitually pissed with everyone, but especially Nines. Meetings were getting hostile, and Gavin hoped that the evidence he’d get tonight would ease everyone.

He messaged Mackey, who now just talked regularly between messages, along with his daily song suggestion, wondering if anything was going on he was missing. He mentioned that Delta seemed extra suspicious of Kappa’s, Koen’s club name, activities as of late. And that they were making a contact meeting here soon with someone Mackey didn’t recognize from any gang.

The poor guy now had vibrant blue hair, with a darker blue base, and a weird box shaped symbol to match the other’s, right on his palm. Mu, ironically enough, just the lowercase M. 

  
  


He was dragged out of his thoughts by Connor slapping down some papers. “Here you go Detective Reed. These are the files on all the buildings you requested in that area. Anything else?” He sounded so clipped, and Gavin knew he should’ve rioted at that. ‘ _ I am your boss, you don’t need to pick a tone with me! _ ’ But he knew Connor was just under stress.

They all were. “Naw, you go ahead and do what you were doing.” He leaned forward, starting to sort through different building plans for a building that could be large enough to make Black Tide. Normal Red Ice needed a whole room for one set up, this amount in one night, he expected maybe a whole store, or somewhere with a large enough basement.

Connor didn’t say another word, and Gavin found himself looking up. Everyone seemed to look away, but maybe it was just because they were interacting? He hated that he had a guilty conscience about tonight. He knew what he looked like, wearing his club hoodie. It was a sleeveless hoodie that had the fiber LED strips in it to make it light up different colors, and a pair of black tight jeans. 

  
  


He already explained tonight he was going to a club, and that Tina would be with him. Nines just reminded him to have his phone, and keep in touch, and Gavin… He felt numb. About tonight in general honestly. He felt like one nudge from spending the night with two bottles of vodka and an empty field. 

Lying to his partner, to his team, to himself. Allowing someone to touch him when he’d rather punch them. Never owning up to his actual feelings, and letting that easy friendship they had die.

He hated himself, and it was almost enough to spiral him into worse thoughts when Faith’s voice broke him out of it.

  
  


Out of everyone, Faith was the only one who never changed. “What’re you looking for Detective Reed?” She was still kind, stern, in a way only she could be, but a lot like a motherly type. He looked over the papers, noticing his hand had been shaking when he laid it flat.

“My sanity, namely, but also a building with a large, hidden, open area.”

“Well, that first one I think everyone is short on, but I can help you with the second.” Gavin nodded, and passed over some of the papers. They worked in silence, narrowing down some plans, the time to put addresses to those plans having to be delayed though. Shift was over, as his phone reminded him.

“Detective- Gavin… I… Thank you, by the way?”

“For?”

“For staying with Lori when she died. For carrying her message. I did ask that person out, and they said yes. I guess it was the push I needed.” Faith smiled, sad and small, and Gavin rubbed her back.

  
  


“I wish I was half as brave as you Faith,” he said, absolutely meaning it, before he laughed softly. “‘Fraid that it’s too late for me though. Burnt bridges and all that.” He didn’t need to specify to see how her eyes flicked over to Nines.

“We had a bet on that, guess I win that.”

“Oh- rude!” He cackled though, and adored the fact it got a genuine smile from her now. “I should’ve been informed! I totally would’ve just told you if it meant winning a bet.”

“Of course you would’ve. Have a good night, Gavin.”

  
  


Gavin stood, and swallowed, knowing that she could see his racing pulse. Unlike Nines or Connor, she couldn’t immediately have an info blurb on why Gavin was progressively losing his shit, but her gentle smile was enough.

He felt like such shit. But he knew why he was doing this. For her. For Lori. For Nines. The whole team. He wouldn’t let them down. “Have a good night Faith.” He went over to the trio, patting Nines on the back.

  
  


“I’m heading out. You got the keys?”

“I can take the car?”

“Yeah, I’ll be taking an automatic home.” He noticed Nines’ golden LED but the man didn’t comment any further.

“Alright, be safe, message me often. If I-”

“Don’t hear from you for more than two hours you’ll track me down. I know, you’ll hear from me. Night dipshits!” He waved to Connor and Hank, only getting a glare back from Connor and Hank not even responding.

“See you tonight, jackass.” At least that, in it’s own way, was comforting.

  
  


He left the building, walking his way to the club. He wanted to be there to bug it early, not wanting to rely on one lone bug. His jacket was bugged, easily able to hide the wires for it in the LED fibers’ wires. Koen stopped patting him down the second week, when Gavin insisted the man just feel his ass properly.

Using someone’s thirst against them was amusing, if he wasn’t so sickened by it. He also had one of his informants going in with a bugged eye-piece, wearing his gang’s colors in their club. They would have plenty of reason to be watching a member of the Tidals and a detective in their club. So two video feeds he could count on, plus his mic… Gavin felt confident.

Now to just get the DNA evidence to find out who this guy was and he’d arrest him and put this shitty case behind him.

  
  


He was a couple blocks away when someone beeped their horn at him from the alley. He was about to flip them off until he recognized the horn, and the person on the other side of it. “Shit,” he mumbled, walking over to the car for the door to open. Like this, they were blocked from the road, looking like someone looking for a good time rather than…

A detective being caught red handed by his partner. “I didn’t want to believe it,” Nines’ voice sounded so pained, and Gavin got in the car. He had extra time, so he might as well.

“Can I explain?”

“Just… How long Gavin?” Pained, hurt,  _ betrayed. _ Gavin knew this would happen, he just hoped for it to be after. When he had something to show for this.

  
  


“Over a month- Nines-  _ please _ . Let me explain, and then- if you still don’t trust me, that’s fine, I’ll drop out of the case after this- or move in with- Faith or something. Just please…”

You could hear a pin drop. No music, no sound of the engine turned on. Nothing. Nines’ temple was scarlet red, spinning fast, and his face- his face was looking away, jaw set hard. Gavin was worried this was it. No matter what, Nines wouldn’t forgive him. Let him explain. He had every right to be mad, and just as the lump rose to his throat, sucking in a shallow breath, Nines turned.

“Explain. I- I, despite everything, still trust you. Still want to trust you Gavin. So explain to me  _ why _ you’ve been lying. Why I had to find out through  _ Connor _ that you could possibly be meeting K, on your own- flirting with him- letting him-”

Neither of them wanted to finish that sentence.

  
  


“Lori died, and you got hurt. Two people lost blood to these fuckers, and meanwhile, I’ve been sitting on the knowledge that I’ve known his name, his face, and that he made contact at our second crime scene. I- couldn’t just sit here and wait for them to slip up again in some minor way, not when they killed one of  _ ours _ , Nines. Not when they hurt  _ you _ .” Gavin looked to his lap, knowing he felt calmer now than he had for a long time.

“I couldn’t think of a way to escalate what we were doing, but then I thought- of a way to end it. Koen was stupid enough to meet me physically, once, when you were elsewhere. I knew he’d do it again. So I kept walking by the places we started at, and eventually, he fell for it.” Gavin ran his fingers through his hair then.

“My plan was to get as much information out of him as I could and then get a DNA sample so we could find him  _ completely _ . And arrest him. But- he never would slip up there. He told me a lot, I put it into the files under Mackey’s info, as well as more I was looking into. But he’s starting to get restless, so I knew I- I have to…  _ Phck. _ ”

  
  


Gavin looked over, seeing icy blues, but something else. Like a molten core in the ice. It was boiling him alive, and Gavin could feel all of it building in his chest, in his throat. “He wants me, and I told him that tonight, if he took me on a good date where he’ll actually touch me, I’ll go home with him. I’m bugged, I have a bugged informant in there, and my plan was to- to tug on his hair when he went to kiss me. These bracelets are sharp, so they could snag a blood sample, and if all else fails, I could start a bar fight discreetly and hope he gets punched in the face so I can wipe it up.”

“So why do you look like you’re being sta-”

“Because I  _ don’t want him to touch me! _ ” Gavin let it out in a frustrated shout, both his hands flying to his hair. His grip was tight, painful, but nothing could ground him as he exploded. “ _ He makes me sick! _ I want to punch him- punch him until he feels every molecule of pain he’s put me through! Punch him until all I see is the same fucking fear I’ve had for months! I don’t want- I haven’t wanted- to be near him alone at all! I’ve been fucking  _ terrified _ Nines, and lying to you, to the team, was the worst of it! I know at any moment he could go too far, and I couldn’t do a fucking thing without risking everything- and I’m so- so…”

  
  


His breath hiccuped, the pain in his scalp not enough to keep the pressure in his face from leaking. “I  _ hate _ myself for going through with this, knowing what he’s done to you- to Lori- what he could’ve done to you. No, I never blamed you for Lori’s death- I could only picture you in her place, cause it could’ve been. It could’ve been you and that’s fucking- that fucking kills me… That… I don’t want to do this Nines… I’d rather be at home- your home- with you… But he’s going to mess up tonight and-”

He was cut off, as arms pulled him close, holding him like they hadn’t in a while. Tighter even, as a hand held the back of his neck, just  _ right _ , and the other at the small of his back. He was practically dragged into the android’s lap.

Being so comforted, when he didn’t deserve it- he broke, the tears coming freely through his gritted teeth and closed eyes, as he clung to Nines. His body was shaking, especially the hands that clutched onto him, and it was still quiet except for his breathing, uneven and loud.

  
  


“Don’t hate yourself. Please don’t hate yourself, because that’s the criminals’ jobs and they have to have something they’re good at when we catch them.” Gavin felt the breath of a laugh that tried to happen be punched out of him. “Gavin… Gavin listen to me alright? You may be an idiotic, self-sacrificing asshole at the best of times, but I do not hate you for doing this. Am I hurt that you didn’t tell me? Of course- you know I would’ve supported this idea.”

It was hard to pry him back, he knew it, but Nines did so easily, fingers tangled in his hair. “You’ve done so well this far, but next time Gavin, if you ever do something this stupid without me, I will actually tie you to your desk with a dunce hat, do you understand me?” Gavin looked to him, and the hand on the small of his back moved to his face, wiping away the liquid there.

“Next time? You aren’t- you aren’t going to transfer partners? I- I lied to you Nines I- I-” He was shut up with the same hand, palm pressed over his mouth.

  
  


“You- you-  _ single-handedly _ got us info on all the clubs we need to watch to make arrests from. You got an informant in the top brackets telling us about potential meetups with other gangs. You have the second in command about to be eating bullshit out of your palm. And when you’re done, you can take a long bath in my bathroom and wash away every place his disgusting hands landed on you. Until that moment, I’ll be outside, waiting for your call. You may be a dumbass Gavin, but you’re not blind. You are  _ my _ partner, and frankly,  _ my _ detective, not his. I- want to keep that going, if you’ll be so inclined.”

  
  


When Nines moved his hand, Gavin looked down for a moment. Pure relief bubbled through him, making him feel weightless. He had a table to bug and people to bribe, yet here he was, sitting in his partner’s lap, one hand tangled in his hair- and it was all completely  _ innocent _ . “Five months almost and you still sound like a pompous prick.”

“You like it though.”

“Damn right I do- alright… Alright, you’ll be out here?”

“As long as you need me to be. You have an escape plan, right? Please tell me you thought that through?”

“Kinda? Not going to lie, I was just going to lie and say you were worried about me being out so late. Or the barfight thing would get us kicked out. One of the two.”

  
  


Nines sighed, shaking his head as fingers gently rubbed Gavin’s scalp. He found himself leaning into the touch, mouth parting, missing the way Nines’ eyes watched every movement. “Just be careful. We have more to talk about, and you need to properly let everything out before you blow up again.”

“Mmf, sounds-” The hand stopped just as he was getting comfortable. Then, with a start, he realized what he was doing, red coming to his face. “Sounds good! I should go!”

“I don’t see a reason to leave  _ immediately _ .”

‘ _ Holy shit. _ ’ Gavin’s brain repeated that as Nines kept petting him, calmly, and he did not have time to unpack this. “I have to bug the booth and bribe the bartender to let me keep our glasses, but we are- definitely talking afterwards.”

  
  


This time, the sigh he got sounded so  _ inconvenienced _ , but he let go, letting Gavin get out of the car. “I’ll try to get into any bar cameras. Be. Careful. That’s an order.”

“Sir fucking yes, sir!” Gavin grinned, unable to handle  _ any of this _ right now. He needed to keep his head in the game, and pulled away from the car. He barely spent an hour in there, but Koen would be there in another. He wouldn’t get to bug the table and bribe the bartender, so he went for the bartender first, paying him discreetly to let him keep any glasses sent his way that he wanted.

It wasn’t hard when money was slid over the bar, so he grabbed some napkins, and went over to the only booth in the back. Eyes slid over the crowd, landing on his informant who was nursing some kind of drink and talking to some buddies. Everything in place, his heart thudding faster than the beat, it was just time to wait for Koen.

If only he could forget how Nines’ arms felt around him and focus.


	19. To Be Held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Warning: What Gavin *wants* conflicts a lot with what he *does*, so his thoughts will reflect that!

Gavin should’ve  _ known _ Koen would come dressed up like this, yet it still surprised him. In a room full of loose tank tops, shorts, mesh and skinny jeans, Koen still couldn’t dress to fit his location. He was easy to spot the minute he came through the door, tight red jeans and a fucking  _ gold embroidered _ black vest, nothing else. He walked like he commanded the place, looking around for Gavin before approaching him with a grin.

“My my my, all dressed up just for me? You light up my life.” Gavin turned the settings onto fire- a mix of red, orange and yellow that shifted. The pun had him smiling, but only because he was still imagining  _ Nines _ . The fucker was in his head, and Gavin couldn’t get him out.

“You know it. Figured you’d want to dance with a little  _ flare _ .” Koen laughed at that, and Gavin figured this was starting off- pretty well. Koen had no gloves, and Gavin had napkins, thinking two steps ahead. When he finished a couple shots, it was all too easy to pick up one of the glasses with one of them.

  
  


They even had a design from the club on it. “Think I could use this for my collection?” Koen laughed, hand over Gavin’s.

“Of course! I’ll buy you fifty of them, if that would get you to smile more?” His voice was now a purr, not drunk yet but definitely braver. Gavin smiled easily, a genuine smile, as he wrapped the shot glass and pocketed it with a finger pressed to his own lips.

“If you don’t tell I won’t.”

“I’d never tell on you.”

  
  


After that, he just had to get hair and blood. Unfortunately, he immediately avoided his wrists, which was fine, he wouldn’t be grabbed by them at least. But it really only left a few options. And the idea of drawing blood with his teeth made him sick. If he could, he’d avoid kissing Koen tonight.

It wasn’t long until Koen gave up on the distance thing. He moved to get on Gavin’s side of the table and that’s when Gavin stood up. “Koen, want to go dance for a bit? I know you were looking forward to that.” The dance floor wasn’t too packed, but it wasn’t empty in the slightest.

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes!” Koen found grabbing Gavin by his pants was effective, and Gavin followed his lead. In all honesty, this couldn’t be too bad. It would give him an excuse to get a hair sample at least.

  
  


As they got to a spot, making sure to keep in the line of sight of his friend, he noticed how Koen didn’t seem to care who was watching now. Five shots, wow,  _ weak _ . Gavin was glad this was the first and last time he’d have to drink with this man. He wasn’t allowed to focus on the thoughts, because Koen wasted no time, both hands on Gavin’s hips and pressed flush against him. “Hey hey, back up a bit, I can hardly move!”

He forced out a nervous laugh, but barely got an inch between them. Still, they found the beat, and Gavin sighed as he resigned himself to being ground against.

Honestly it would’ve been fine, but as the song switched, so did Koen’s intentions. “Waited so long to get my hands on you. So damn handsome and warm. Like a precious little snake, having bathed in the sunlight.” A hand slid under his shirt and Gavin’s face pinched for a moment before smoothing out. His own hands moved to push Koen’s away from his shirt.

  
  


“Keep it PG- if we get kicked out of here the date’s over Koen.” There was a growl, and Gavin knew he locked up, movements faltered.

“Then let’s not get kicked out, I suppose.” The hand stayed at his hips, and Gavin went to turn, but was held steady. “At least like this, I get a good view.”  _ Phck _ .

He hated this, couldn’t close his eyes hard enough to picture anyone but Koen with him. “Can’t I turn, I want to face y-” His words were cut off with Koen kissing the point where his shoulder and his neck met.

  
  


It was an honest reaction, to try and rip himself away then. His neck was  _ sensitive _ , and he hated people touching it if he didn’t fully trust them. Currently, only Tina, Nines, and Chloe were allowed to touch his neck- even Elijah was shied away from a couple of times. Koen was so far from that list that his heart raced, the bad kind of racing that made his stomach lurch up and his skin feel cold. 

“Hey not there, I don’t like my neck being touched.”

“Didn’t seem like it with the bodyguard…” Koen pouted, Gavin had turned to see it, but he remained firm.

“Koen, I said what I said- please don’t-”

  
  


He was cut off, and for a moment, Gavin thought Nines just walked in and decked Koen. But it wasn’t, looking at the new guy in front of them. He immediately recognized the model, despite the brown hair pulled into a man-bun and the bright green eyes- he was still an HR300- the slimmer version of the male Traci model. Despite his twink appearance, he wore colors from the gang of this area, but also was dressed up, even more so than Koen. Like a musician.

Gavin looked to his hand, seeing the blood on it, and then to Koen, who was on his ass, cupping his mouth. “Guy said don’t touch him there,  _ amico _ . If you’re wise, you’ll listen to him.” An android that chose an Italian accent, ironic and pretty cool. The man straightened a loose piece of hair back, looking over Gavin.

“You good?”

“Yeah, we’re just new to this- learning each other’s limits. Thanks-?”

“Romeo- the owner of this place. Lemme know if you two need anything else.”

  
  


He winked, and Gavin almost wanted to introduce the man to Connor. Same confidence. The android walked away, and Gavin remembered the task at hand, squatting beside Koen and pulling out the other, unused napkins. “Here baby, lemme check your lip.”

“Fucking bastard, wait ‘til we come for this area, make him beg for forgiveness when I’m done with him.” Koen was mumbling, low, pissed  _ off _ , and Gavin knew he had to act quick.

“ _ Koen _ , can I please check your lip? Maybe I could kiss it better?” That worked, Koen’s hand dropping and eyes zoned in on Gavin’s.

“Oh- well, when you ask like that, of course!”

  
  


Gavin smiled, doing his best to keep it from a smirk though he did roll his eyes. Napkins wiping at the very split lip, he got a large blood sample on the napkin, before stuffing it, careful not to touch the blood, into his pocket.

He hated this, hated what he was about to do, but knew he had to. Koen would know something was up otherwise. So he leaned in, a light press of lips against Koen’s. “There- now we should get going before you start a fight.”

“Yeah, plus I want to figure out just  _ where _ I can touch.” It was then Koen picked himself up, using Gavin’s sides to lift himself as he pressed against Gavin.

“I’m going to show you the time of your life tonight, Gavin.”

“I bet, but don’t you think I should get home? My boss would be pissed if I went home with you tonight?”

  
  


Koen pouted, pulling him closer- and out of the bar. Shit.  _ Shit _ , Gavin looked around, trying to subtly find an escape. “Just tell him you went home with another friend. I’ll take care of you.” The hand on his side now lowered to his hip, his ass, and squeezed, Gavin resisting the immediate reaction to jump but still tensing up.

“Koen-”

“Come  _ on _ Gavin- I need to touch you. Please. Touch, kiss, mark- It’s been weeks now!” Oh this was bad- looking to Koen, it was obvious he looked pissed, the lack of progress finally getting to him. He kept him close, even as they got outside.

“Hell, if we can’t go home, I’ll take some attention right here- just-  _ Gavin _ .” No.  _ No no no _ . Gavin wanted to push when the other did, pressed against a wall now.

  
  


But then his phone rang, ringtone loud in his pocket. It was some kind of techno song that Gavin immediately set for Nines, finding it fit the guy pretty well. It was something called ‘ _ In The Company Of Robots _ ’, and the first tones almost sounded like damn sirens. “ _ No need to fear, you’re in safety… In the company of robots. _ ”

Ironic, and so perfectly fitting. “It’s my partner,” Gavin said, voice calm even as Koen looked like he was ready to punch something.

“Answer it, I guess.” The man busied himself with feeling Gavin up, and he couldn’t exactly make a face at that now so he tried to focus on the call.

“H-Hey Nines, what’s up?”

  
  


Koen’s growl definitely could’ve been heard, and nails scraped down his abs at that. He, thankfully, learned not to kiss his neck, but what was exposed of his chest now had soft smears of blood. 

“Speak out loud, casually, that Faith found something in Lori’s pockets after she died, and that you need to see this. I have eyes on you two.” Damn, Nines’ voice may have been cool before, but even Gavin could hear the frigid tone when he spoke.

“Faith found something on Lori? Shit, like- shit… Alright, I can come in if that’s what you think it is.” Koen gasped, mouth dropping, and Gavin shut it quickly.

“You’re doing so well dealing with him, you get a lot of evidence?”

“Hell yeah, I’ll be right there Nines, no need to come looking for me… Yeah I know, you can find me anywhere…” He needed to get Koen off of him, and the chuckle on the other side of the phone keyed Gavin into Nines’ catching on.

“Yeah, one hour, got it. I’ll see you before then calm down…” Gavin hung up, letting out a ‘ _ sheesh _ ’ for extra effect.

  
  


“What is so  _ fucking _ important that I’m not stripping you of this jacket right now and biting every inch of you.” Gavin shuddered, hoping the other mistook it for excitement rather than disgust.

“Looks like someone was sloppy in your group- they think they found some product on Lori that I wasn’t able to check for, since she…” He trailed off, face taking an honestly pained expression. Koen backed off then, not without grumbling.

“Shit, Delta won’t like that… But I can’t really tell her either without telling her I was feeling up my detective all night.”

“She doesn’t know?”

“Hah- no. If she knew I got you alone, she would’ve forcibly made you choose me. I want you to come with me of your own will.” Gavin bit back the sarcastic ‘ _ how sweet _ ’ before pulling away.

  
  


“Then we both should get going. Meet you again soon?”

“Two days, and Gavin, I want a proper kiss next time. You  _ will _ give me that, right?”

“Of course.” Koen’s smile was way too proud for someone who was so blind. No hair sample, but saliva and blood. Nines’ would definitely have the DNA needed. Koen walked off first, and Gavin fixed his jacket before walking back to where he remembered his car being. Except he was stopped, phone buzzing with a text notification.

[ _ Across the street, way back in the alley. _ ] 

  
  


He sighed, walking across the street. Towards where the alley connected with another road, he could see his car, and a blue LED illuminating the inside. He didn’t hesitate to run, making it to the car and getting in the passenger’s side, locking the door immediately. “Gavin?”

He didn’t know how to respond to the soft question that wasn’t said, so he didn’t, just removing the bugs for Nines to look over. “Here’s the camera feed that was on me. I’ll message my informant to make his way over here.” His voice was flat, and his mind that had been calm now buzzed.

He did it- but he could feel Koen  _ everywhere _ . Scratches on his stomach, dried bloody kisses on his chest, heat from where he was held- it pissed him off and made his stomach churn.

  
  


He wanted to go home and scrub himself down. Hell, dancing in a strip club wasn’t nearly as bad as this feeling. And he knew part of it was because he was thinking of Nines the whole time, and the fact it wasn’t him. Not that he blamed Nines-

His thoughts were effectively silenced as arms pulled him into a lap again, comfortable once more, and trapped him. “Do I have your attention now?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, heat rising to his face as he didn’t realize Nines was talking to him.

“Good. First off, when I see Koen, I’m going to  _ hurt _ him.” The absolute ice in Nines’ tone made Gavin shiver, but this time it was a good shiver. A hand moved along his back, rubbing it gently.

  
  


“Second off- all those times I touched your neck- you-” At that Gavin shot back, panic in his eyes.

“No no no- You can! You- definitely can. Ah- phck. I really… Fuck you’re going to make me say this, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Nines looked to him expectantly, and Gavin sighed, knowing he couldn’t get out of explaining this one.

“I trust you, simply. My neck is fucking sensitive, and I really hate when people touch it that I don’t know completely. There- don’t smirk like that you prICK!” Gavin’s voice pitched as Nines slid his hand up smoothly, palm rubbing the skin at his neck as he held him like that.

  
  


“Thank you for explaining. I’ll make sure to keep this info in mind for the future.” He was moving his hand, gently, squeezing and rubbing and Gavin was fucking  _ losing it _ . Heat curled in him, and while he saw Nines’ lips move, he heard nothing.

“ _ Nines _ ,” was breathed out, heavy, and the motion stopped, hand just laying there now.

“Calmed down?” Oh.  _ Oh. _ ‘ _ Sly motherfucker. _ ’ Gavin nodded to the question, so proud and annoyed with Nines at the same time for figuring out just how to diffuse him.

“Then you can send the message to the informant and hand me the DNA you collected. I will record the DNA profiles and upload to the case folder, as well as ping Connor and Hank. We can make a move on Koen in the morning.”

  
  


“I won’t have to deal with him alone again.”

“ _ Never _ alone.” There was a large sigh at that, pulling out his phone and just leaning back into Nines’ hand as he messaged. Nines held him up, the other arm still wrapped around him.

Part of Gavin realized this was too intimate to be just friends. Part of him knew that Nines was also likely just trying to comfort him, which he was doing a great job at. All of him wondered when the shoe would drop, and Nines would push him away.

Message sent out, they just waited, Gavin sitting in Nines’ lap, being held like he was someone worth that effort. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, a thumb moving every so often.

  
  


Just as he opened his mouth to tell Nines thank you, for all this, someone knocked on the window, and the moment was broken. The window was pulled down for the glasses to be presented. “Here you go Reed, you go-... You good.” His tone had Gavin heating up a bit, imagining the man’s face as he took the glasses without looking.

“Yeah I am. And I’ll honor my side of the deal.” Right in front of him, he deleted the contact. “Rip up the papers when I get back.”

“Nice. Not like you don’t have others but hey, that keeps my neck off the chopping block.”

“Just stay out of trouble.” He sounded calm, he noticed. His voice wasn’t as tense, and it was thanks to  _ Nines _ .

  
  


He really didn’t deserve this man as a partner, but he’d fight tooth and nail to keep him. “Yeah yeah, later you two!” The now ex-informant left, and as Gavin went to talk he was held closer, hand on his neck rubbing again.

“You burned an informant just to get an extra set of eyes on him?”

“I knew you’d need it to make an appropriate approximation of his height and shit, and if he did something I didn’t catch, the second bug would.”

Nines  _ rumbled _ , a deep purr that sent Gavin’s heart into his gut, along with all the heat in his body. “Smart move.”

  
  


It was praise, and casual, but Gavin had to breathe deeply. He held out the glasses to Nines, opening his eyes to see blue eyes, warm, following his every movement. “Want the video, dipshit?”

“Yes, thank you.” And just like that the attention, the spell only Nines had on him, was broken, as he pulled the hand away from his neck. He looked so happy about something, and Gavin wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to interrupt him. So instead he pushed the arm away, knowing it would move when he did, and sat back on his side.

“And DNA samples. Sorry I couldn’t bottle it or something.”

“Unlike Connor, I can get DNA far easier, from more substances too. Essentially, I can kiss someone’s hand and get a profile on them.”

“Damn.”

  
  


Gavin let him have the things before curling up on his side of the car, already missing the warmth. At least he felt safe like this, with just Nines’ LED lighting up the car. He could almost fall asleep. “Koen Wellner.”

The name set him on edge, but he blinked, looking to Nines who- ate the whole napkin. “Was that bioorganic fuel or repair material?”

“Food- and really, you focused on  _ that _ first?” Gavin opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, huffing. He realized now that he’d completely blocked the man from his mind while on Nines’ lap.

“I was enjoying not thinking of him, but Wellner, huh?”

  
  


“Yes- he owns a large paper production company just outside of Detroit, and with recent technological advances, his company’s seen a little bit of trouble. He kept his pockets well stuffed with this gang however, and with his name, address, and face, I can place him around several crime scenes and clubs. This is enough to get warrants and blow him completely out of the water.”

Nines turned to Gavin, and the smile he had was feral and  _ warm _ at the same time. “In other words, congrats Detective Reed, you just took down half the gang’s firepower in one blow. How do you feel?”

  
  


He knew Nines was joking, trying to get him riled up and excited to throw this bastard in a cell. But he could still feel hands on him. “Like I desperately need a shower and a night watching Ghost Adventures.” The smile left, blinking, and Nines focused on the road, though his LED spun a vicious yellow-red for a second.

“Ghost Adventures, popcorn, and we’ll order you a pizza?”

“I don’t think any place will deliver this late, but popcorn and you sounds like a perfect night anyways.” He laughed softly, and it was worth it to get those eyes warm again, flicking over to him and smiling before Nines drove them away from there.


	20. Running Hot

Getting home, they listened to music, music they both liked, and Gavin felt tired. Gross, but tired. The kind of tired that he wanted to sleep for a week. Nines hovered by him again, and it was familiar and welcome. Nines led the way, getting the door, hand on the small of his back, and Gavin wanted to lean back, demanding to be picked up and carried. He didn’t though, instead just sighing as he pet Doa. “Hey pretty lady, I’m back. No more late nights.”

“You are so cute with her, you know that?”

  
  


Despite everything, it was  _ those _ words that hit like a freight train, and Gavin went bright red in the face, keeping it turned away so he couldn’t be called out on it. “Excuse me?” He tried to sound indignant and not flustered, but Nines just walked forward. Gently, Gavin realized, to let him move away or stop him at any moment, he reached forward, holding Gavin’s chin with his pointer knuckle and thumb.

“I said, you are so cute. Do I need to check your hearing, Gavin?”

If he made a noise, he wasn’t sure, but he felt his soul leave his body. “No…” It was a weak mumble that got a smirk from Nines, and he had to look away from his  _ way too fucking handsome _ face. “No- you don’t need to check my hearing. Maybe you need to check your eyes though because I- am not  _ cute _ .”

  
  


Nines pouted, and  _ he _ looked downright adorable. 

Gavin had it so bad. “I’m going to go take a shower and scrub my skin away. You want to do your check ins with dipshit two and Hank?”

“Dipshit two?”

“Well yeah,” Gavin grinned, making his way to the steps. “You’re my number one dipshit now, deal with it.” He finished heading up, knowing he was leaving a grinning Nines behind either way.

  
  


Upstairs, in the safety of his room, he fully stripped, feeling himself go lax the minute he stepped into the door of the comforting space he called his own. He was a bit amused as the reaction once reserved for his apartment now extended to Nines’ house. Dropping the coat to the side, knowing it would need to be wiped down, the rest of his clothes were thrown to a hamper as he went into the shower.

True to his word, he turned the water on  _ hot _ , only adding enough cold water to keep from actually hurting himself. He let it wash over his skin, feeling tingling in its wake. The brief moment he held his scalp under was far too much, so he just let his body take the force of the heat.

  
  


Once his skin was just slightly redder than before, he grabbed his bar of soap, scrubbing hard at everywhere that was touched. His stomach, his sides, his neck- hands, arms- it hurt just a bit how determinedly he scrubbed his stomach and neck, but a quick look revealed no actual damage. Just the bittersweet scent of coffee and shea. He felt much better, just needing to scrub his face now. 

He shielded his eyes from the spray when he rinsed his face, but he still winced just a bit. Deciding that was enough, he turned the hot down and the cool up, now a lukewarm spray to quickly rinse out his hair. And then he was stepping out. 

  
  


Looking in the mirror got another wince though, as his whole body was a couple shades of red from the heat and steam, but where he scrubbed definitely showed darker. He patted himself dry, not wanting to actually risk rub burn, but at least he couldn’t feel that bastard on him. Dressing in a pair of soft pj pants and a two sizes too large t-shirt, he went back downstairs to the smell of popcorn.

Nines was way too good for him, yet he was happily hoarding his time. He went towards the source to find Nines on the couch, Doa on his shoulders and the two of them with their eyes closed, a cheek exposing Nines’ dark chassis to her white one. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Gavin smirked as Nines’ eyes shot open, caught in- whatever he was doing. He’d ask later, right now…

  
  


He just curled up, leaned into Nines’ side and reached for the popcorn. “Gimme gimme. Which one we watching tonight?” Nines took barely a second to process the topic change, and then his arm was wrapping around Gavin, holding him closer. Gavin sighed, which broke into a brief yawn.

“Poveglia. And then the Black Forest episode? You keep trying to skip to those ones anyways.”

“Fuck yeah, Poveglia’s my favorite that’s why. Besides like the asylum episodes that one’s great.”

“I eventually want to get to the more recent seasons.”

“We will, we will. Promise, even if I have to keep crashing your couch.”

“You’re welcome to it anytime Gavin.”

  
  


He didn’t have to look up to know Nines saw the smile on his face from that. He felt it in the way the other squeezed him closer, ran a hand along his stomach. If Nines  _ knew _ he was chasing away any lingering thoughts of Koen with every slide of deft fingers, Gavin couldn’t tell.

All he knew is he never wanted this to stop. He missed it way too much to begin with, and now that they had each other, he didn’t want to bother with anyone else. He wanted to enjoy this until this case closed and they separated, only being like normal friends and partners.

Fuck him, that was a  _ painful _ thought. He focused on the show instead, and soon the hand found his neck, trailing along it. Dipping into his hair to pet and scratch, and rubbing at his neck every so often.

  
  


There was probably a pattern, but Gavin lost track of it. Lost track of everything, actually. He felt the way his eyelids got heavy, as he slid down the other’s side. Torso more in Nines’ lap, his head laid on the arm rest, hand still moving on it.

Then his eyes closed. At first, for a few seconds. Then again, a couple minutes. They closed again at the start of commercials and opened up way past them. There was something mumbled above him, but it was like hearing a voice through water. ‘ _ Just rest your eyes for a bit _ ,’ was his last thought. With the time  _ hours _ before usual, he closed his eyes for the last time that night, the hand never stilling.

  
  


Waking up was an experience. It was a hand waking him up, a deep low voice. He had a dreamless night, a good night, and to be woken up instead of an alarm blaring at him was such a fucking plus. “Gavin, get up, we have work soon.”

Wait. Deep voice. Fingers in hair. Thumb on neck. Soft hum against his back. His eyes opened properly, recognizing the living room, the morning news, his own cat fucking  _ grinning _ at him from the floor. ‘ _ Look who’s got it bad, _ ’ he imagined the little she-devil cat singing to him. His heart rate must’ve spiked, because Nines just easily turned him onto his back.

Worried blue eyes looked down at his face, and Gavin wasn’t sure he’d ever been this exposed before. He was in no way a blushing virgin- he had been in several relationships. The good ones didn’t last, the bad ones left their mark, so he turned to hookups and casual ‘ _ beat me up baby _ ’ to get what he needed.

  
  


That all being said, no one had held him while he slept in over four years. Maybe even five. And no one especially looked at him like he was priceless, like Nines was looking at him. His breath was tight in his chest and his heart was trying to beat out of it, but by some miracle, and morning voice, he kept from sounding like he just met an angel.

Instead he sounded like he either drank honey or rum and either way, it was better than the alternative. “Looks like I fell asleep on you.” Smooth. Perfect. Ten out of fucking  _ ten _ , Ga _ vin _ . He would’ve face palmed had Nines not smiled, like that was the greatest thing he could’ve heard this morning. Like he didn’t have that stupid worry about his sharp teeth or that his face didn’t emote properly.

“Looks like it. You look comfortable, but you really need to get up.”

“Do I? I could just keep you here. Bet it would scare Connor half to death.”

  
  


Nines’ grin turned to a smirk then, and so easily, like it was just routine for all this, a hand laid on his face, cupping his cheek. “While I’m sure you could find a way to make the day a fun one, we have an annoying little  _ pest _ that we need to get rid of. And I’m so looking forward to that.”

“Damn, you sound more vexed than me.” Gavin finally forced himself up, only to be brought closer. Lips moved against his neck as he was held close, not kissing, but brushing.

“He’s tormented you long enough. I don’t like people messing with those close to me.” The threat, low and demanding, not aimed at Gavin but anyone who hurt him…

Gavin needed to get out of this man’s lap and soon, because he was going to have a problem quicker than a science teacher on chemical day. “Fuck, you keep saying things like that and we’ll never leave this couch.” He pulled away, able to do so easily.

  
  


Able to catch Nines’ eyes looking over him,  _ dragging _ his eyes over him, easily too. “Tempting offer, but it won’t work today.” No, he was still dreaming. He had to be. Nines wouldn’t just say that- wouldn’t flirt entirely of his own accord. Not with him, not without a reason. But he was. He was still smirking, entirely lazy and proud, like he knew anyone would jump with the chance to sleep with him.

He had to be dreaming. Reaching up, he pinched his own arm only to barely wince at the sharp and brief pain. “Gavin?” His smirk fell, for a moment, until the action caught up to him. And then it was back, along with a way too good laugh.

  
  


At this point, Gavin knew he could question it. Question them. But honestly, he liked this way too much to do so. “Quit laughing jackass, just had to make sure. I’m going to go get dressed, you got any objections to that?”   
  
“Many, but I suppose if you must.” Teasing. Just, casually teasing. It was- really nice honestly. He was so worried he lost all this with his own secrecy, but Nines was just there, smiling. “Well, are you going to go?”   
  
“Maybe I want to look at that kernel on your face for a bit longer.” He stuck his tongue out, Nines frowning and wiping at his face. Gavin laughed, heading up for the steps then.

Yeah. Nothing had to change.

  
  


Just because he felt like teasing Nines, he pulled out some skinny jeans, one lone red heart on the ass and a grey v-neck t-shirt that clung to him, left nothing hidden. This morning still felt like a dream when he came down, Nines already dressed in a sleeveless turtleneck and black pants, waiting for him with a bottle out and a grin.

“You look very good in that.”

“Mhm, and so do you. Now come on, we got a specific dumbass to arrest and get the fuck out of my life.”

“Agreed.”

  
  


The ride to the station was calm, and while they did talk over how Gavin got all his information, they avoided actually discussing Koen. Nines admitted Connor saw him outside of a pizza place with the other, and Gavin sighed at that.

“He wanted me to go to a hotel room with him- almost blew it there. Man- why can’t someone fucking decent like me for once.” Nines looked over, before laughing softly.

“I’m sure someone decent does like you, you just don’t have the most- approachable air to you… And me clinging to you isn’t helping.” Gavin laughed at that, shrugging it over.

“I don’t mind it one bit. You’re someone I actually like and trust.”

“Aw, glowing praise.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get used to it.”

  
  


When they got into the bullpen, Gavin noticed that Connor and Hank were still looking over, like they had been for days. “Did you talk to them last night?”

“I said what needed to be said at the time, I’d rather you put in words what you want to tell the others, rather than them hear it from me. And if you don’t want to debrief them right now, that’s fine too. They know you are, as you’ve always been, loyal to the job.”

‘ _ Loyal to you _ ,’ Gavin thought idly, knowing it was true. He’d have Nines’ back before anyone else’s- he was just that type of guy.

  
  


They went into the meeting room, and Gavin greeted Faith and the other’s with a smile. Of course she returned it, while Francis and Alfred seemed wary, but he didn’t let it bother him. “Want me to start uploading everything?”

“If you could. I’d like to organize a game plan for approaching his house, so I’ll study the house’s layout.”   
  
Gavin nodded, moving to the computer to plug in the devices. With everything properly uploaded and confirmed, he started to organize it, pulling up the file. It was around the time he pulled up a picture of him that he heard the door open and close.

Hank was beside him, looking to the face. There really was no difference between the one haunting him and the one on the screen, besides a small lack of makeup. 

  
  


“Holy shit, we got a full profile on this guy?”

“Yeah, I did.” He pulled up the file, letting Hank take control of the screen and moving over to where Connor and Nines were with the guys.

Nines looked up, eyes smiling though his face stayed neutral. A look Gavin fucking missed, so much. “Just in time. Gavin, would you be opposed to knocking on Koen’s door? He might be distracted enough to leave us an opening.”   
  
That was- a heavy request. But it wasn’t like Gavin hadn’t done so much already. Nines went to open his mouth, LED yellow at Gavin’s hesitation, but he waved his hand. “Yeah, just as long as someone’s nearby. You’re asking me to walk into this guy’s house, not gonna sit here and bullshit you and say it’s going to be easy.”   
  
  
He doesn’t have tells- it’s way too easy to get caught nowadays with physical tells. It was a hard time to get rid of them, and even now he wants to rub across the scar on his nose or across the back of his neck. Still, he’s not surprised when Nines spots his unease, and he thought he really had this down. “You won’t be alone, I will be right nearby.”

He calmed just a bit, not entirely, Nines couldn’t walk in with him after all. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel safer with the other behind him. Even more with him at his side.

_ ‘Fuck, I have it bad.’ _

  
  


The bust was set up for later in the night, and Gavin knew just how to get rid of any unwanted company and make sure Koen was there. He went up to the roof, not surprised by the fact Nines was tailing him after a minute. He just let himself be pulled closer, hugged tightly, and melted into it. Nothing was said, but Gavin thought- that’s a lot better than trying to figure out what this was right now.

Once up to the roof, he mumbled, trying to get his voice to the way he wanted it when he made the call. It wasn’t hard, he just had to think of Faith and Lori to get that mix of sad and pissed off, and the phone picked up. “Calling me at work, that’s brave of you dearest!”

“ _ Koen _ . I just- fuck- we had a fight and I- he… I’m so sure they all hate me- why am I even here?”

  
  


Playing people. Gavin liked to say he was conniving, but he knew that pure and simply, he was manipulative when he wanted to be. Including now, as he played to the words Koen tried to use to make him join his side. “Shit- dearest- what happened?”

“They- he- he thinks I’m trying to botch this! That me heading out every night is me slacking off- tore me a new one in front of everyone and they- they just-” He faked a sob, looking over to Nines who was positively smirking.

“They just agreed with him… Koen I- I don’t know what to feel anymore… You think- you think I can come over tonight? Not a date, just me, you, alone?”

  
  


“Uh-” The sound was dragged out, and under it he could hear the scrape of a chair, feet rushing to a door to close it. “At- at my place?”

“Well, yeah.” Another sniffle. “You kept saying how much I’d love it, and honestly, I just kind of- want to be held. Appreciated, you know?”

“Oh I appreciate you so much my dearest. I’ll treat you right tonight- pizza from that place you like, we can watch a movie and I will kiss every inch of you. They’re so stupid for pushing you away, but  _ I’ll _ hold you close and never let go, Gavin.”

For a moment, his face betrayed him, blood draining out of it as his fears were voiced. He looked up for Nines only for him to not be there. That made it so much worse, and he couldn’t talk. Stuck remembering what it was like to have his hands- everywhere- he hated it so much but the case…

  
  


“ _ Breathe _ .” The voice was in his other ear as arms wrapped around him, soft kisses to the back of his neck instantly throwing his already spazzing emotions completely out of alignment.

“Sounds- good- Koen.” He definitely  _ felt _ the irritated rumble, but he didn’t know what Nines expected, kissing him there and pulling him closer.   
  
“I bet, see you tonight Gav.” The name was purred and Gavin let out a very intelligent hum before it went dead. Then his mind focused on what he would’ve always focused on if possible.

  
  


One hand behind him to pull Nines closer, and the other on Nines’ arm, he moved his head, letting the soft kisses have more room. “ _ Nines _ ,” was a breathy groan, and the hands moved, smoothing up his shirt in response.

“Correct- and only me. You’re safe, and you will be safe, throughout all of this. We’ve got your back… Right now, quite literally.” The words mumbled against his neck had him sighing heavily, pushing back and taking all the kisses. Just as lips latched over the most sensitive spot on his neck, Gavin was in no position to make a complaint, even if he should…

Nines pulled away, quickly, like they were about to be- “Found you guys! Did Detective Reed make the call?” Caught. By Connor him-fucking-self.

  
  


Gavin was past his bitterness with Connor. But right then, he could’ve punched him. Could’ve, but didn’t, instead sighing as he tried to recover. “Yeah I did. He’s expecting me tonight, so let’s go get ready.” Pulling away from Nines was actually  _ hard _ , but the other didn’t chase. He followed, close to Gavin’s back, and he really didn't mind this.   
  
This was way too nice.


	21. Everything's Alright

The plan was simple. Gavin would go in, with a body camera hidden on him, and Nines and Connor would wait outside until they saw what security they were working with. Gavin was to get Koen secluded and arrest him, and to see if he could spot anything while walking.

Despite how simple the plan was, Gavin felt pure dread, knowing he would be in there, alone with Koen, and really, there would be nothing stopping him from snapping and ruining this op, or stopping the other from pushing too far. But he bit his tongue, seeing as everyone geared up already.

“Gavin, are you sure you’re alright with this?” A voice above him and a hand on his back were all he needed to close his eyes and lean backwards.   
  
“Not at all, but I’m doing it anyways. It’s an easy plan.”   
  
“I promise, I’ll be right there. He makes any move onto you, and I’ll be there to knock him out.”

  
  


Gavin didn’t doubt that, grinning when his eyes opened to worried blues above him. “Yeesh- so protective. Don’t worry Nines, I got this.” He was about to move away, head for the auto-driving car, when Faith approached them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but boss-”   
  
“Yes?” Both Nines and Gavin spoke up, and Gavin snickered, catching the grin behind him. The hand on his back twitched, and it almost felt like Nines was going to move it lower.   
  
“Cute.” That broke the stupor, Gavin’s face lighting up and actually moving away.   
  
“Just getting used to both of us being in charge is all,” he saved, looking to Faith expectantly. “Whatcha got for us?”

  
  


Gavin didn’t need to read minds to know that look she gave them meant she didn’t believe a damn word. He swallowed despite himself, wishing the stupid feeling in his chest would drown already. “I looked into all the blueprints and buildings, with the new knowledge on the file, and found a building! I even went to check it out. It seems empty on the outside, but if you go in, there were heavy signs of foot traffic to a wide basement door. I opened it, just to peak in, and there was a ramp!”   
  
Gavin blinked, the information processing. “You found the production site.”

“I found the production site! There were traces of Black Tide on the ramp, and really- if it wasn’t for the information you got I wouldn’t have looked there. However, I have… A curiosity about it… Or rather, a- coincidence. In the reports we have for this case- it mentioned where you found the cell phone, correct? With Connor?”   
  
  
He wasn’t sure his temperature ever dropped that fast before, ice spreading through his body to every nerve, every corner, in an instant. The alley- two abandoned buildings. The one Gavin met the fucker outside of. “Don’t tell me…”   
  
“Same alley, detective. It seemed he led you right to the production site several times.” And then white hot  _ anger _ . Koen had been playing him for this whole time, knowing once he got under Gavin’s skin, he wouldn’t look too much further into that area. Just as he started to tense, a hand was on the back of his neck, rubbing the skin there.

The tension eased, anger remaining of course, but it was like swimming through a soup of rainbow colors, each color a different, swirling emotion. “Faith, arrange for a group of you and several others to raid this building- now. Keep it quiet, take everything you can: pictures, evidence, and destroy just enough to halt production for a bit.

  
  


Where he was good with people, Nines was good with plans, keeping a level head. Gavin really wanted to be his partner after all this was said and done. “Alright, I’ll start calling in some people.” She paused, reaching out for Gavin’s hand and taking it. “Be safe on this arrest, alright?”   
  
Gavin nodded, his tongue elsewhere for a moment. Especially as the hand dragged down on his neck, a heavy weight now right at the base, and he was almost  _ certain _ Nines was trying to calm him down but putting way too much effort into doing so. “We will be, you be careful on the bust too.” She walked off at that, and Gavin turned.   
  
Face turning red, he only met a casual grin as the hand slipped from his neck. “Yes, Gavin?”   
  
“You little shit- quit doing that, I need a clear head for this and you’re  _ not _ helping.” Nines laughed softly, a private moment for the two of them while no one was paying attention.

  
  


“You being in your head is the reason I do that so much. I don’t want to see you panic or stress over him. He’s honestly not worth the energy.” Gavin huffed, grinning at the other’s confidence and crossing his arms. He looked over to Connor and the guys, seeing the dumbass finally wearing kevlar. “ _ Gavin _ .” Fingers were on his jaw in an instant, gently moving his head back to looking at Nines.

“Time to get rid of your problem? And then maybe tonight, we can watch some action movies. Avengers-”   
  
“Deadpool- holy shit you’d  _ love _ Deadpool.”   
  
“Never seen it but I’ve heard of it from a friend. Sure, Deadpool- both movies- tonight?” Gavin didn’t know if it was the excitement from how casual this was, or just Nines in general, but the anger had mostly chilled out. He just felt warm and…

‘ _ Oh fucking no, I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. Oh fuck. Oh no. _ ’   
  
  
The smile he had turned into one of those of pure ‘ _ you dun’ fucked up _ ’ smiles, breathing in deep before just nodding. His heart was thudding in his chest rapidly now, imagining so vividly just- reaching up, wrapping his arms around him. Pulling him in, and down because he was fucking  _ tall _ , and kissing him. “Fuck yeah. Mission now- see you at shitlord’s!” With that he  _ quickly _ escaped, heading outside to the car waiting for him.

He knew it was a shitty move, but honestly, he- didn’t want to do something impulsively, and that urge was  _ there _ . He did check his phone when it buzzed, and let out a little relieved sigh at it.

[ _ I’ll see you in a bit Gavin. Try not to run too far ahead? _ ]

  
  


Teasing. Like Gavin didn’t just gay panic to the five thousandth degree and launch himself out of the building. Only when everyone was in their ride did Gavin get in the car, making eye contact with Nines before he did. It was both the longest and shortest ride, Gavin doing his best to get into character.

A character heading over to a murderous stalker’s house to have sex. Yeah. Cool. Great. Gavin sighed, before just going over his story. Everyone thought he was a slacker, he got ripped a new one in front of the team who agreed, and he wasn’t wanted.

Except he was pretty sure Nines wanted him, if the constant fucking touching was anything to go by. He knew he could get lost on that train of thought, so he quickly moved from it, instead mouthing the words he had a feeling would give him the best opportunity.

  
  


By the time he pulled up to the house, he had to bite back a scoff. Elijah’s place was pretty pretentious, the stupid angles and all. But at least it was  _ modern _ . Not fucking  _ Victorian _ . He kept a wide eyed look as he walked to the door, turning a bit so the camera would get a good view. Surprisingly, there weren't any guards yet.

Gavin really hoped Koen wasn’t that fucking trusting. Or didn’t have something planned. It was so quiet in this neighborhood, he was sure a scream would echo down the street. Either way, he walked up, knocking on the door. It took awhile for him to hear anything, but as soon as he heard footsteps, the door was already opening. Koen, in nothing more than a loose black button up and pants, some of the buttons undone yet, stood there grinning.

“You actually showed up.”

  
  


Gavin didn’t swallow- he wanted to. Wanted to fucking punch him for looking at him like that, for every moment of the last months he spent in fear or pain or frustrated. Instead, he moved forward, hugging onto Koen and whining. “Of course I’d show up! Don’t start doubting me too, I’ve had enough of that shit today.”

Hands rubbed his back and he grit his teeth at the contact, pulling away and fixing his hair. Thankfully the slight grimace wasn’t caught by the other. “Oh dearest- come in come in. Let me get you a drink and we can talk all about it.” He knew he had to steer away from that, so he clung to Koen’s arm.   
  
“Babe, can’t we just skip the pleasantries and get to you, me, and picking up where we left off?” It had the intended effect, Koen’s deep and sharp breath, eyes widening and getting darker.

“Yeah, that- that’s such a smart idea. Good idea. Let’s- go.”

  
  


_ ‘Fucking dumbass _ ,’ at least this way, Gavin could look around. And immediately, he was both worried and  _ highly _ amused. The place was silent, no tvs on, no animals running about. No people talking. “Wow, you weren’t joking when you said you and me? I’m surprised Delta left you alone.”

“She didn’t- I had to bribe my own guys to fuck off for a couple hours. Quite bluntly, I don’t want to share a single moment with you with anyone else.” Gavin shivered, not liking the implications of that, but Koen just laughed, leading him up the stairs. Still, there were no signs of any improper activity. His phone, now turned off, couldn’t buzz with messages, but he had a code to inform them of all clear. As they went down a hallway, the front door disappearing from sight, he clicked his tongue twice.   
  
“Damn, this place  _ is _ nice.” It wasn’t- it was all antique furniture and fake regalness. Gavin liked modern, clean lines and leather, glass and a place you could get shit done in and feel like you were in the modern city, not hundreds of years back in time. The words were just to cover up the clicks. 

  
  


Koen never noticed, simply taking him to a room with a very decorated door, opening it and snaking an arm around Gavin’s waist. “Thank you dearest! You know, you’re welcome to stay. I promise I’d take good care of you, you know.” Gavin hummed, non-committal, and made sure he was the one to ‘close’ the door, leaving it cracked either way.   
  
There wasn’t even a tv in his bedroom, how lame. Everything was so  _ gaudy _ , in the way Gavin knew as a teenager, he would’ve egged this house. He wasn’t even the violent type as a teen, but he would’ve egged this house. “I know you would,” he turned, and there was a gun on the nightstand as well as some keys. Lockbox keys.   
  
Wonderful. Koen was already emptying his pockets onto the bed, and Gavin watched, amused and smirking. Phone and gun gone, he moved in, crowding the other against the bed. “Let me ask you something, Koen.”   
  
  
The guy’s breath was fast, eyes wide and smile eager, even as Gavin ran his one hand down his arm, gently getting his hand to where it needed to be to do this. The other hand reached into where he had his handcuffs in his back pocket. “Of course, dearest.”   
  
“How did you  _ really _ think this would end?” In one move he yanked the other forward, other hand darting for the other wrist and bringing it in. “Koen Wellner, you’re under arrest for several accounts of Red Ice trafficking, murder, and stalking. Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

He was so glad the other was too stunned to do anything, allowing him to get out his rights as he started to march the other out of there. Nines was at the staircase, grinning, everything in him exuding pride. Gavin couldn’t help the small smile seeing him there. 

  
  


Then Nines’ eyes flicked down, smile turning cruel and mischievous, and Gavin was instantly aware he was up to something. “Alfred, come take him downstairs. The building is clear, and we have a warrant to search.” Koen seemed to finally wake up, twisting to glare at Gavin.

“This was a trap.”

“Wow Captain Obvious, how’d you figure that one out?  _ Detective _ work?” Rubbing in his title, Gavin shook his head as he handed the man over to the blonde, who was smiling so brightly. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but you should’ve known a little more about me I suppose.”

  
  


“I know enough, we’ll see each other in the interrogation room, dearest. I still have a chance.” Koen didn’t see it but Gavin sure as hell did. The solid red of Nines’ LED as he bared his teeth behind the other’s back, before calming himself. Gavin didn’t rise to the bait though, finally feeling like he had control back.

“We sure will. Enjoy the cell until then.” Alfred led the fucker away, and Gavin immediately went for Nines. Arms wrapped around him, he let out a quiet noise when Nines’ returned the action.

  
  


“You did so well Gavin, I’m proud of you. You stayed so calm and in character, and now we have an actual way to take this whole gang down, stop production of Black Tide-  _ and _ get you your normal life back.” Hands rubbed down his back and he hummed, not giving a single fuck to who saw.

Except, one person saw and heard everything. “If you two keep being sappy over mic I’m calling the whole friendship thing  _ bullshit. _ ” Connor stepped over to them, and Gavin pulled back, immediately fiddling with his shirt to get the hidden camera off of it. 

  
  


“Shit, sorry about that tincan.”

“Not as sorry as I am. Anyways, Nines, Gavin, Faith got a hold of me when neither of you replied. The bust was extremely successful- not only did they find a production site with vans full of product waiting to be moved, but they found a lead on the other one.”   
  
Gavin looked to Connor, frowning at the tone. “There’s a but in there.”

“There is. They also found evidence that it was only a secondary production site, as well as a couple of dead androids from past gangs that the Tidals took over. And… A couple of others who were reported missing near the clubs. Seems like they are running out of their previous thirium supply.”   
  
  
Gavin cursed, startling some officers near them, wishing he moved faster. A hand on his shoulder couldn’t hold back the anger this time. “ _ Phck! _ We need to find the central club location, it would have to be there. Delta, from what that prick told me, is extremely controlling. She’d rather reduce production rate than to let it get out of her hands, and that secondary site was likely from his influence.”

“Agreed. Hopefully we can get Koen to talk. I suspect he’ll be lawyered up though by the time we all get back.” Gavin looked to Nines.

“Then I need to go back alone- he’ll talk to me one on one, I  _ know _ I can get him to turn on Delta. A little skin and the promise of reduced time- maybe dropping the stalking charge- and he’d cave.”

  
  


Nines looked like he sucked on a lemon at the suggestion, concern and worry in his face along with absolute distaste. But he simply sighed, shaking his head as if giving up a fight. “Fine. I need to stay here and oversee this, but take Connor or Hank with you. I don’t want you alone with no one on the other side of the glass, understood?”   
  
Gavin, wanting to calm Nines down like he had so many times, resorted to a dirty trick. “Sir yes sir,” was purred out, and immediately there was a spin of blue, Nines smiling slightly.

“Alright- let’s go. I’ll head with you, that way Hank can help Nines with this.” Gavin jumped, having, temporarily, forgot Connor was watching. But he recovered quickly enough, pulling away from Nines to head to Connor. There was a slight, quick spin of yellow, Connor tilting his head towards Nines before he corrected himself.

  
  


“Fucking hell- if you’re going to do the messaging shit can you wait until we get outside?” He laughed softly, both of them looking surprised that he caught on. Letting himself take the lead, he went down the steps, high fiving Francis as he went past him.

He was very happy to see another car already waiting, sliding into one of it’s seats and waiting for Connor. He started to play some music, wanting to relax before this next act. Connor joined him after a couple of moments, looking to the music choice.   
  
“I shouldn’t be too surprised that you like this music, though I thought you would opt for something- calmer?” Gavin played  _ Citizen Soldier _ , feeling like a couple of their songs hit home right now.

“Thought about it- was going to play some of Alec Benjamin’s shit but- eh. I just wanted to give the more aggressive side of me a chance to breathe before this.”

  
  


There wasn’t silence for long, Gavin knew there was something on the other’s mind. “You know, he worries a lot about you.”

“I’ve noticed.” There was no point in asking who, they both knew who they were talking about.

“And you guys are…  _ just _ friends?”

Gavin tugged on his lip, looking out the window while his teeth worked on it. “No? Maybe? Connor- you’d have to ask  _ him _ what we are. I’d- fuck- I dunno. I wouldn’t mind all this playing around going somewhere, but I’m not bringing it up right now. Not with all this shit going on.”

Gavin sighed, eyeing the other out of the corner of his eyes with suspicion. “Why are  _ you _ asking anyways? Got something against me still?” He didn’t mean for it to sound that mean, but maybe he was still a  _ little _ hurt by the assumption he was betraying them. It definitely got Connor to wince, eyes widening and hands going up in a surrender position.

  
  


“Gavin- I’m- sincerely sorry about that. Truly. I realize now it was wrong of me to not just… approach you about it. I’m sorry I thought that of you, and that I didn’t realize what you’d do for the job.” Connor tucked his head down, hands folded on his lap, thumbs moving and the skin on the pads exposed.   
  
“I really am sorry, Gavin.”   
  
With a heavy sigh he reached forward, laying his hand over Connor’s fidgeting one. “Chill the fuck out tincan. I forgive you- I know it probably looked suspect as hell, so it was fair with how little we’ve actually hung out. But seriously,” he leaned back then, crossing his legs as the song switched over. “Why are you asking?”

Connor blinked, a second of confusion before he brought up the previous conversation, relaxing more. “Because it’s obvious how much you want each other, don’t you think?”

Despite how much he knew that to be true, je got a shrug in return. The fact was, he was afraid to read this wrong. Afraid to get his hopes up and then Nines would want to be only partners. It was easier to deny anything and not be hurt. “It’s just being friendly- I know you guys can tell I’m stressed over this. He’s keeping me from being stressed. We live together, it’s not that odd.”

  
  


He could tell by that look Connor didn’t believe him, and honestly, he didn’t believe himself. “Oh don’t be so smarmy. Look- Connor- he is a  _ really _ good partner- someone I can trust, that’ll have my back and won’t leave me so easily. Someone who takes my shit and gives it right back to me. I’m not risking this all by making a move on what could just be playful banter.”

“ _ Ah. _ I- mmf. That’s fair, that’s entirely fair. I’m glad you are willing to give him a chance. It’s nice to have him around and I have a feeling that… Well, he’ll be more willing to stick around if it means working with you.”

Stubbornly ignoring the way his insides flipped at that, he chose to act confident. “Who wouldn’t?” He was grinning, and Connor kicked him lightly, as the car came to a stop. “Ah right, precinct. Well, I guess it’s time to make a devil with the deal.”

“Deal with the devil?”

“Isn’t that what I said?” He knew it absolutely wasn’t, but it was worth it to watch Connor’s LED go red with brief confusion and annoyance.


	22. Heated Discussion

Just as predicted, Koen called for a lawyer, but refused to take anyone but a specific guy. Who happened to be way, way,  _ way _ out of town. So it gave them some wiggle room to try and convince him to talk. Of course, he had to go past Fowler, but he was willing to drop the six extra years of his stalking charge to a fine to ‘reduce’ his time served, not that the other charges would give him any leeway anyways.

And that he’d do anything to help out the case. Fowler didn’t like this, looking to Connor, and pointing out that he was definitely not Nines. But it only took a little bit of convincing, and alright, maybe begging, to get Fowler to cave. “The first sign of trouble Connor and you pull him out of there. By the books- we need to nail this guy to a neon lit wall. Even if we lose a couple years on his sentence. Don’t give him any chance to wiggle out of this.”   
  
A simultaneous ‘ _ understood _ ’ left them both as they exited the office. Connor looked to Gavin then, a small frown on his face. “Are you sure about this, Gavin?”

  
  


No, he wasn’t. Nines wasn’t there. But he had to be, for the sake of the case. “As I can be. I won’t use the deal if I don’t have to.” Connor stopped him, a hand on his chest.

“Gavin.”

“Fuck  _ off _ tincan. I got to do this- I- I didn’t let him touch me for fun. I didn’t let him kiss me because I wanted him to. I didn’t put up with-” He made a grimace, stomach coming up for a moment, remembering being felt up. “I didn’t put up with all that shit when I was so fucking- disgusted and- and…”   
  
“Terrified…”

“Mmf… I didn’t do all this, just to back down now. So yes, I’m sure about this. Now- let’s make their high tide a low one, shall we?” Connor blinked, before snorting so loud several officers looked over.   
  
  
“Hey come on- that wasn’t even my best joke.”

“I just- Tidals- tide waves-” Connor couldn’t even finish his sentence before giggling, and Gavin was glad for it. The topic changed, he led the way back to the interrogation room. Knowing he had to play Koen up, he ditched everything on his person and instead let as much show as he could.

The room had the occupied light on, so Gavin pointed Connor to the observation room. A hand on his back, too small, too friendly- not Nines- tried to comfort him. “You got this, Detective Reed.”   
  
“You fucking bet I do.”

  
  


Walking into the room alone when Connor disappeared through his door, he wasn’t surprised to see Koen looked absolutely bored. They had stopped to get Gavin’s tablet, and Gavin sat on the table rather than the chair on his side. Koen’s eyes opened then, grinning lazily at the detective. “And everytime, you come back for me. How sweet.”

“This is the last time Koen. But you can make it a good time, you know.” His tone turned slightly suggestive, a confident purr rather than the aggression he truly felt. Even being in this room had him sick and pissed at the same time.

“Without my lawyer here?”

“Yeah, I won’t ask about you. But I will ask you,” he tapped on a photo of Delta, getting ready for the act of his life. “What all would you be willing to do, knowing that she cost you so much time you could’ve spent with me.”

  
  


_ Bingo _ . Koen’s eyes got dark, in the way that promised someone would die, but it cleared with a more forced smile. “She’s my business partner, nothing more- what could you possibly want to know.”   
  
“Well, quite frankly, you and I both know how much you hate her.” He stood up, setting photos to auto scroll. And stretched, knowing his shirt rode up in the front. He didn’t miss the way eyes zeroed in on the v of his hips, or how a tongue darted out.

All was fair in love and war- wasn’t that what one wise dude said at some point?

“Always telling you what to do, acting like you couldn’t do anything on your own, acting like you’re just a pest. But you’ve done so much for your group, haven’t you?”   
  
  
“Damn right! When she wanted buildings, I’d find them. When she wanted an area cleared out, that was my job! I did all the heavy work- I was the one that got dirty while she cleaned the underside of her nails!” He snapped, pulling on the magnetic cuffs.

“And she didn’t like you just trying to get attention, did she? How many times did she stop you- hell- even to just go out dancing- look what you had to do!”

“ _ Ugh. _ She’s fucking annoying.” The words were mumbled, and Gavin didn’t bother to see if Koen looked away or not. His tone was that of an annoyed teenager, being told to watch over their young cousins. 

Gavin leaned down, knowing the mirror behind him would give Koen a sight but also Gavin, on his elbows on the table, probably was a sight too.

  
  


“So tell me where she is, and how to take her down. No guarantees of course, but we could see about pinning some of your charges on her. Wouldn’t you like that- to watch as the bitch that tormented you for so long finally gets what’s coming to her?” Koen seemed to think of it, before he grinned.   
  
“Fuck it, I know where I’m going my dearest. And if I’m going down, she always knew she was coming down with me. You know, our last conversation- she actually talked down to me- like I didn’t understand how clubs worked! I was the one that suggested we use clubs as fronts in the first place! Fuck…” Koen sighed, and Gavin knew he just needed a small push. Casually, as he stood, he made sure to drop a paper on the floor, kicking it towards the door with his foot, all naturally of course. 

He bent over, picking it up while his back bowed. He heard the effect it had, the hitch of breath audible in the silent room, and brought the paper back over.

  
  


“So help us- you go down, but you take her and her ‘better-than-thou’ attitude down with you…” Gavin then grinned, feral, nearly hurting himself with the power of it, as he sat closer. “And maybe, we can set it up: Tidals’  _ leader _ Koen Wellner was arrested. Everyone would know who should’ve been in charge. And everyone will think of you when they think of the group that ruled most of Detroit for  _ months _ .”

Koen breathed through his teeth, nodding. “Yeah, that sounds good. Fuck, honeycakes, you make getting arrested sound, and look,  _ so _ good.”   
  
“I try. So, what can you tell me, Koen?”

  
  


After that, Koen spilled like a  _ waterfall _ . Gavin kept a loose pose in front of him, hands back on the table, one leg crossed over the other, bouncing, even as his lawyer finally got there. Eyes never left his thighs or arm, and Gavin would bet there was going to be a lot of fantasies in that fucker’s head after this. Koen didn’t stop talking, it wasn’t anything that could convict him that he wasn’t already going down for, and just to be fair, Gavin even told his lawyer what he told Koen. Mr. Leon Granger- Gavin dealt with him once before, he thought. Couldn’t remember when though. 

He learned that Delta would be in a place called  _ Heart’s Palace _ , a building with a large basement and several rooms dedicated to the club’s storage and- the main production for Black Tide. It was his first building, but now she lived there and commanded from there- nestled in the middle of the clubs. Tonight wouldn’t be good, because she had deals going on, but tomorrow night she would be home. Koen made a comment about androids and routine, and the way Gavin’s muscles tensed was easy to see.

  
  


Thankfully, it only seemed to make Koen a bit stupider, trying to move to touch. Gavin got up then, seeing no further reason to stay in here and talk with Koen. He needed to talk with the others, get a plan together. “Well,  _ Koen _ , it’s been so fun,” his sickly sweet tone fooled no one. “But, in order to get the paper’s on the story, there still is another arrest to make. You’ll be taken to a cell now, Mr. Granger- I’d stick around for when my partner gets back. He might have further questions.”   
  
“Of. Course. Detective.” Everything was technically by the books- Gavin couldn’t help the client had so little reservations when talking with him. Didn’t stop the guy from sounding irritated. Gavin pulled the officer into the room to take Koen back, meeting Connor in the hallway.

“Nines and everyone are on their way back. We found large stacks of money, bags of Black Tide, and several scratched guns. It’s- a lot.” Connor smiled, very happy with this bust alone.

  
  


“And only for more to add on. We gotta talk to Nines with a plan. We now know not only where the main production site is, but where Delta is. We can shut this whole thing down.”

“We could- you did- wow. No wonder Nines-” Connor stopped, blinking once, and immediately Gavin was curious. But before he could voice it Connor continued. “Sorry- message! They’re outside!”   
  
“No wonder Nines  _ what _ , Connor?”   
  
“Oh- likes being your partner. But- I didn’t tell you that.” With that Connor walked away, Gavin’s jaw falling open with a grinning ‘o’.   
  
“You little shit!”

  
  


They all met out in the meeting room, Nines looking up at the two and immediately going past Connor to get to Gavin. He didn’t miss the little ‘ _ well hello to you too _ ’ Connor let out sarcastically under his breath, grinning as he went over to Hank. But he couldn’t focus on it much longer, as hands cupped his face- smoothed down his arms- held his own- “Gavin, are you alright? He didn’t try anything, did he?”

Gavin blinked, before sighing, a breathless laughter coming out of him. “I’m fine Nines, he folded like cardboard once I figured out which buttons to press. Connor, play for everyone what we got from him, thanks.” Connor stuck his tongue out but the video synced up quickly.

Gavin reached up, holding Nines’ one hand in place as he turned his head. “I’m so fucking happy to be done with that prick Nines. Thank you, for sticking by my side.” Nines’ eyes widened just a bit, but the hand not being held in place dropped to hold Gavin’s side.

“That’s what partners do.”

  
  


Gavin grinned, leaning into both touches before reluctantly pulling away to join the other’s. Alfred snorted, looking over to him. “No fucking sympathy huh detective? That man looked at you like you were water in a desert.”

“That’s his own fucking problem for being a dumbass and picking me of all people to harass. I feel  _ no _ regret in using his own stupidity against him.” The response was laced with venom, Alfred holding up his hands in response.

“Damn. You go man, take the fucking power back!” Gavin then got clapped on the back, releasing tension he didn’t know was there as even Hank and Faith hummed.

  
  


“Yeah, it was pretty smart of you to lower his defenses quickly. I’m sure if that had been one of us, he wouldn’t have said a word. You did good.” Praise from Hank still had that stupid rookie side of him preening. It was Faith’s words though that had a familiar burn in his face and throat.

“I think Lori would be laughing at how dumb he was to fall for your pretty boy routine.”

“Yeah, she would have.” He didn’t try to hide the tightness in his voice, and Faith hugged his arm, Gavin smiling though it wasn’t as stable as the other’s. 

Connor was the one to break the moment, Francis just patting Gavin on the back. “Well, we still have one more objective. We now know the location of Delta, and the time to go get her. Gavin, has Mackey got in touch with you yet?”

  
  


Gavin blinked, pulling away from them both to check his phone. “As of one hour ago, all clear. He’s to send the ‘ _ Is this a pigeon _ ’ picture to me when Delta gets wise, and up until then he’s just sending me cat pics’.”

Hank let out an ever-suffering sigh at that. “I can’t believe you two actually communicate in memes and cat pictures.”

“It’s fucking effective, is it not!”

“It is, and that’s why it’s stupid.” Gavin laughed at that, feeling someone behind him and leaning into the presence instinctively. He was rewarded with a subtle hand around his waist.

  
  


“Could Mackey possibly give us an in tomorrow, being so close already?” Gavin bristled at that idea. Mackey- was in no way getting put in the crossfire. There was enough blood on his hands, one death of their own too many. He was not losing another one.

“Absolutely fucking not. Look, Mackey’s done a lot fucking more than he should for us, but I’m not asking him to go into the middle of a firefight. He’s under strict orders that, once it’s safe, he’s to get the fuck out of there with what’s left of his old crew. And to destroy any leftover Black Tide that’s in circulation- he hates the shit. I can’t-”   
  
Thankfully Faith stepped in. “There’s enough innocent blood spilled, let’s try to think of something else.”

  
  


It was a while before they all fell into contemplative silence. They thought of a delivery, but she’s an android, she’d likely recognize they weren’t there for delivery. They thought of a drug deal proposition, but that would put someone in the line of fire. Francis suggested using Koen as bait, in the sense that they said he was somewhere after Gavin ditched him, but they all knew Delta wouldn’t go out there herself.

It was a lot, but then Gavin came up with an idea. “Why don’t I go in?” Nines LED immediately went red, but he didn’t get to speak before Connor did.

“What do you mean?”

“Well- it’s simple. I go in, say Koen’s sent me after our date and he’s passed out in my old apartment, and I explain I want to make good with Delta and offer her some insider information. I get in, and start a scene- ya know, probably the good old fire alarm trick- and they come out. Then it’s round ‘em up cowboy for the rest of you guys.”

  
  


“No.” Gavin looked up, seeing how serious Nines’ face was, the intense burning of- something in those blue eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was anger or something else.

“What do you mean no- this plan is-” He was cut off by Nines grabbing his arm, looking at the others.

“Give us a moment, I need to talk with my second in command,  _ alone _ .” The pointed glare was sent to Connor, who ducked his head away the moment their eyes met. Gavin yelped, glaring at Nines.

“What the fuck is the big deal? Nines. Nines! Don’t ignore me you shit!” He knew where they were heading, a familiar path up to a flat roof. Once up there, Nines shut the door behind them and let Gavin go.

  
  


“You are  _ not _ going on this mission.”   
  
“And why the fuck not! We don’t have many choices left, and it’s not like I can get Koen to agree to much more.”

“Well you can certainly try! Don’t get me wrong Gavin- I fucking  _ hate _ that man, and if Fowler wasn’t insistent on doing this by the book- I would’ve went straight for his cell and punched him. But I’m not a fucking idiot, and I know you could get him to do anything with the right motivation.”

“I don’t have much motivation left Nines!” They definitely had raised voices now, and Gavin couldn’t figure out why. Why Nines’ LED was blaring red, why he seemed so stressed about this.

  
  


“We can figure out something! Reduce his sentence by ten years- give him a choice of prison-  _ something! _ There has to be a solution besides- that!”

“And what’s so wrong with my idea huh?” Gavin stepped forward, Nines standing towards the staircase. “Because it’s not something you want me to do or-”   
  
“Because there’s a seventy-nine percent probability you get found out!” The words were yelled, startling the birds nearby, a loud chorus of wings in what was silence. “You get found out. And then- either she just kills you, or you’re used against us- immunity bait. And my probabilities Gavin, based off of past accounts of her? They lean- they lean to her killing you.”   
  
  
Gavin’s breath hitched a bit at that. He knew, in his head, it was risky. “We can’t just do nothing. Nines- without Koen’s direct involvement, which no one wants, we don’t  _ have _ any options.” It’s Nines that closed the distance, hands grabbing his face. He held him there, clinging almost.

“I can’t lose you Gavin. I- I would miss you too much. I like this. I like flirting with you, I like seeing you melt in my hands, in my kisses. I like seeing you on our couch, Doa on your side, sleeping. I like- you. I would like to keep flirting with you. For you to stay with me- in my house and as my partner. I like you. I can’t like you if you’re dead, and it’s too high of a possibility Gavin.” The words had his LED spinning like mad, the hands never moving.

‘ _ He likes me. Likes. Possibly could be more. Could be more. _ ’ Gavin’s brain is like an empty, hopeful, echoing void with this. “Just flirting?”

“Admittedly, dating, even for pretend, was fun. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t preconstruct just  _ how _ I wanted to make you gasp on this roof, if Connor hadn’t interrupted.”

  
  


Gavin felt his everything sink into his hips with an intense need, coiling and settling there. He knew it was a distraction tactic- hell hadn’t he just done the same to Koen- but he fell for it easily. “ _ Fuck _ . Alright- alright- damn. That- yeah. I mean, me too Nines. You are- you are so far outta my league but damn if I don’t love everything you say to me. The way you touch me, the attention. You’re a fucking dream and a nightmare that I want to have every night.”   
  
“I doubt you have the stamina for that.”   
  
“Ok  _ smartass _ , first off-  _ bet _ . Second off, you know what I meant… I just- fuck. You like me, I like you- we could- we could actually date?”   
  
“Our first one could be tonight. You, me, pizza and popcorn and Deadpool.”   
  
“Technically it can be considered a romantic comedy.”

“ _ Wonderful _ ,” Nines' grin was so bright, and Gavin melted in his hands. “It’s a date then. But I don’t want it to be our last. Can we at least  _ try _ getting Koen to cooperate as bait?” The hands finally moved, now holding Gavin’s hips. “He could go in, set off the alarm, drive everyone out and hold Delta back long enough for us to arrest her. And if he goes down,  _ oops _ .”   
  
  
Gavin snorted at that, before moving his arms to wrap around Nines’ neck like he wanted the last time they were up here. His head rested on the other’s chest. “Fucking vicious. But alright- alright. I’ll- figure out some kind of deal to make with the bastard. But- cuddles tonight. Or else I riot.” 

“Mmm, I’ll join you in rioting then, because I want to pull you close until you fall asleep on me again.”   
  
“I’m not living that down am I?”   
  
“It was cute. I liked it, I’ve never seen you so relaxed.”

“Yeah yeah, eat it up. Let’s get down there now though and make it official. The date- I mean- the plan-  _ phck _ .” He cursed, hiding his now most definitely red face. It burned all through him. 

  
  


“We can wait to make the dating official, no need to get everyone distracted. But yes, let’s inform the others of the change of plan.” Neither really moved for another minute, and it got Gavin to laugh as they just stayed there, in each other’s arms. “Gavin, are you going to pull away?”   
  
“Are you?”   
  
“You little shit.” Nines did pull away first, Gavin’s arms falling from around his neck and one grabbing his hand instead. “Come on, I’ll be right on the other side of the glass. I got your back.” Gavin nodded and led the way back downstairs.

  
  


Informing everyone of the new plan had more than one relieved sigh, and Gavin felt warm at everyone worrying, even if they didn’t say it. Still, both Nines and Connor wanted to be in the observation room for this, not trusting any of this for a second.   
  
Nines kept close to him, even as they filed down the hallway, Mr. Granger right in front of them. Hands together, no one dared to make a comment, not right now. Then it was time to pull away. Nines left him, looking back once, before disappearing into the observation room.

Right. Time to make a deal with the devil.


	23. Closing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DUB-CON KISSING  
> This chapter and next chapter both are why the forced kissing tags come in. YES: Both characters agree to it. NO: Both characters do not /want/ it. It's made very obvious one character does not want this. SKIP the part with the line break if this is uncomfortable, but someone does /react/ to it for the rest of the chapter.

Gavin walked into the room, noticing Koen was still very relaxed, grinning even, as he entered. “Ah, and he’s back already. Told you you’d miss me.” The tired groan from the poor guy beside him was enough clue they’d be willing to take any deal.

“My aim can only get better.” The sardonic tone was completely missed, and Gavin wondered why. Until he remembered Nines feeling him up. A quick glance down did reveal that he was ruffled on his sides, revealing skin all around his waist. He bit back a sigh as he sat on the table again.

“So let’s cut to the chase. The DPD is willing to make a deal.” To his credit, Granger didn’t choke on his water, but came close.

“They are? On what terms? What could the DPD want?”   
  
  
Gavin looked to Koen, meeting his eyes. He hated this man. So much. “Koen agrees to bait out Delta for an arrest. You will not be armed, you will be expected to comply entirely, and you will be arrested with her. The same terms from earlier still apply- we run the story that Koen’s the big head honcho and Delta was nothing but a secondary leadership. But if he does this, we’ll take ten years off his charge, and we can work out another term. So what’ll it take?”   
  
“We want more time. And the felony stalking charge dropped to-”   
  
“That’s what  _ you _ want.” Koen’s voice was lazy, a drawl, and Gavin noticed how dark his eyes were. Something in him wanted to back away, feeling trapped but he wasn’t.

“What do you mean- Mr. Wellner, don’t ruin this-”   
  
“I’ll take ten years off and one request from you, detective. Though I’d prefer my lawyer not be present for that request.”

  
  


Granger looked pissed, the plan to set his client up going wayside and Gavin knew why. Pure  _ lust _ , radiating off of the way Koen looked over him. He didn’t like this, felt like landmines were everywhere. “What do you mean not be present,  _ Wellner! _ ”

"Mr. Granger- form the papers, then leave the room."

"What-"

"Leave. The. Room. If he agrees to my one request and the ten years off, I’ll do whatever they ask of me. If he doesn’t, they can all kiss my ass." Defeated, his lawyer wrote up the document, and left it there for them both to sign. Looking at both of them with narrowed eyes, he watched them both sign the paper, then went into the hallway. Gavin swallowed hard, not liking the idea of being left alone in here- at all.

  
  


"So Koen, what will it be? What do you want me to do to get you to agree to this?" In all of the ease of a man that knew he held power, Koen sat back. Calm, eyes glittering. They flicked to the mirror, to Gavin, and then he just grinned.

"Kiss me. We both know dropping those few years off my sentence isn't going to do shit. I want you, however, to kiss me goodbye. A  _ real _ kiss too, if you don’t give it your all, don’t bother." Koen looked to the mirror then, grinning just a bit more. Wider, like he knew Nines was right there. It hurt. It  _ pissed him off _ . "One kiss, and I'll play along as the perfect bait, and bring that stupid bitch down with me. I got what I wanted out of this, after all. All the power and yet you still came into my arms in the end."

  
  


Gavin hated this. Hated him. But he wasn’t a fool. It was this kiss, or risking someone’s life. “This is your only request?”

"You'll do it... Wow, either you like me or you're just that dedicated, and both ideas are so, so  _ captivating _ , my dearest detective." Gavin shivered, but there was no mistaking it for want this time. “I mean, I could ask for my hands to be freed during this, but for both safety reasons and because it’s probably not allowed, I won’t ask for that. However, if they could be moved to behind my back, that would be great.”   
  


Nodding, Gavin finally agreed, swallowing his disgust. “Alright, one kiss. You’re such a dumbass, you know that, right?” Gavin could feel his phone buzzing angrily. Could almost feel the heated glare on the other side of the wall. He wished he could tell Nines how he felt, but he couldn't. Instead the magnetic cuffs were released from the table, drawn behind the chair now.

  
  


"Here's to many, many years in jail, knowing I had you, even for a short time."

"Off the record, you  _ never _ had me." He still leaned down, eyes open- it was so weird to kiss with your eyes opened- and kissed the other. Of course Koen leaned up as much he could, forcing Gavin to deal with the other trying to deepen the kiss. Almost desperately. He had to allow it, frowning as much as he could. There was only so much he could take of it though, feeling like he wanted to puke and scream within seconds.

Gavin pulled away then, wiping his mouth off. "One kiss. Let's proceed with discussing the plan."

"Whatever you say, handsome. Bring my lawyer back in though, please?" Gavin bit his tongue but motioned for the lawyer to be allowed back in. Obviously, by the fact he came in immediately, they still were on the other side. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted it to be Nines he was kissing.   
  
  
“Deal’s been done. Do whatever you need to do paperwork wise to finalize it. Now we work out the plan.” Gavin moved away, pressed against the window. His arms crossed, knowing he looked every bit as defensive as he felt. He wanted to scrub his mouth with fucking bleach.

Or Nines. He wanted Nines so badly, barely containing himself without making a mistake. A breaking point, was what any sane person would call it. He felt tense, jittery, like everything was pressing in from all sides and maybe, maybe, sitting down in the farthest spot away from the walls would just- make- it- stop. He wanted to punch Koen. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, to rinse his mouth out- twice now, twice he let this  _ bastard _ use him.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Then the door opened, not even trying to be subtle. It was the hand on the knob that kept it from bouncing and cracking off the wall from the force of the swing. “Forgive me for being late.”

  
  


He didn’t care how it looked. He moved before he could think of fucking up the case. Of fucking them up. Personal affairs, fuck them. He wanted to feel  _ safe _ again, but even now he still did what the other wanted. It never bothered him before, but before he didn’t have someone he wanted to do this with instead.

One arm opened and Nines held him close for a minute. “ _ You alright? _ ” A soft mumble, and Gavin nodded, before just relaxing. Nines led him to the chair, letting him sit away from the table, and then standing between him and Koen. A physical barrier. “I was held back filing for the deal. Mr. Granger, we haven’t met.” Offering his hand to Granger, Gavin noticed he wasn’t even looking at that man. Instead he locked eyes with Koen.   
  
Gavin, he realized, wasn’t going to be the one to fuck the case. “This is  _ my _ detective, and  _ I _ am his partner. Nines.” Only then did his head turn, exposing sharp teeth in a smile that was nowhere near friendly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.”

  
  


Koen looked pissed, whatever blissed high he had gone the minute Nines challenged him. “Oh, the partner that was a dick to him in the beginning?”

“Like you were any better, breaking into someone’s house uninvited. I may have not had a mother to teach me manners, but I would’ve hoped she didn’t fail as yours did.” Gavin near fucking  _ choked _ , Koen’s indignant sputtering beyond amusing. “But, we’re not here to talk about the past. Right now, you agreed to a set of terms, now I’m here to discuss the plan.”

“I don’t want to discuss any planning with you-”   
  
“What you  _ want _ doesn’t matter. What you legally agreed to does. Now, unless you’d like to add sexual harassment to that list of charges, I suggest you cooperate.”

  
  


The silence was ice cold, but then Koen sighed, glaring at Nines. “Whatever, what’s the plan.” Nines went over it, keeping completely calm, though Gavin could tell by his stance alone that he was barely keeping it together. His hands were behind his back as if bound by invisible rope, held there. He was bulked up, looking every bit the murderbot he was originally meant to be.

Gavin couldn’t have felt safer. He scooted closer to Nines, subtly, taking a chance to lean on the other as he just let him take over.

“Are there any further questions?”

  
  


Koen huffed, sitting back in his chair. “Yeah- how do you actually expect that to work? Attacking Heart’s Palace with anything besides a full scale raid will fail. She’s got more firepower than you, and there are enough androids at the top who found guns, and more specifically, shooting them- were a nice new deviancy hobby.”   
  
“So what do you suggest then?”   
  
“Move tonight.” Nines’ LED flashed yellow, head tilting just a bit. If Gavin’s heart hadn’t lept to his chest, he’d comment on how it looked like Connor’s tick.   
  
“Tonight.”   
  
“Yeah, specifically towards midnight. She doesn’t do her deals until one or two am, depending on the crowd, so that they’re the city’s problem when she kicks them out. If you move at midnight, not only will she have her shit on her, but the clubs aren’t as armed as the palace is.”

  
  


Nines looked down to Gavin, a spin-spin-spin of information being transferred on his temple. “Would you be able to draw her out of there?”   
  
“Easily. There’s an alarm to trigger once you’re in. She’ll go out the side door into the alley, and you can get her there. I’ll walk out right behind her- you can even cam me if needed. Then once we’re both arrested, you can go after the main place and raid it with teams and everything. Delta’s no good at fighting, she has no plan for if that stupid place of hers gets raided without her there. They’ll be sitting ducks.”

He shrugged, like he had no loyalty to anyone but himself and his own wants.  _ Fuck _ he pissed Gavin off. But he had to agree, even if this cancelled date night, it would be perfect. Nines beat him to saying that though. “Alright. I will have someone come in to brief and equip you. My detective and I have to go inform our team of the plan.”

  
  


Gavin was already standing before he finished talking, pressed into Nines’ side as much as he could without being too obvious. Nines held no such reservations, hand coming to reach the-  _ oh fuck _ . It held onto the back of his neck, and Gavin melted, physically and mentally, into the hold. Koen looked livid for a moment before Nines led him out.   
  
“Really think it’s a good idea to piss him off before th-” He spoke as the door closed behind them, Connor already waiting with gear in hand. He was cut off though by being dragged into a hug, and the most threatening  _ growl _ came out of the other, arms wrapped tight as he pressed Gavin to the nearest surface.

“Nines- holy shit- you good buddy?” His hands reached up, carding through the other’s hair and rubbing along his arm. He knew Nines loved being touched as much as he loved touching, so he pet the other as soothingly as he could.   
  
  
Connor closed the door quietly, trying to spare them some decency. Gavin waited as long as they needed for this, before a sharp breath had Nines relaxing. “I’m… Sorry. I- needed to vent.”

“Obviously. You ok?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack. You were scared, and shaking, and looked cornered and he- he pressed in further…” Nines was tensing up again, so Gavin tugged on his head, getting a shocked  _ ‘hey!’ _ from the other.   
  
“I was better the minute you came in, dipshit. But right now, you need to get this out. It’s- fuck I won’t lie, it was a lot. I hated- being in there, hah.” He grinned weakly, words broken up. “But whatever for the case right?”   
  
  
Another sharp growl, though this time Gavin was able to see the pain on Nines’ face. “No! No more thinking like that! Gavin, you’ve done  _ enough! _ Please, please don’t stress yourself anymore. Let others step in, let them help. Let  _ me _ help. It’s so damn obvious how much you hated that, and I wanted to go through that wall and strangle him. I respect that you want to do things on your own, and you absolutely can, but you don’t  _ have _ to anymore. I’m here- I’m not going anywhere.”

Gavin blinked, the processing of everything making him feel fuzzy. Warm. So warm- unlike the cold before. Unlike the hatred and anger and sickness. He surged up, pulling Nines into a tight hold, feeling it returned just as tight. “No more- no more stunts. We get this case done, and we celebrate. Alright?”

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that, Gavin.”

  
  


A brief, warm silence enveloped them, only the chatter of the bullpen heard distantly. Then Gavin broke it with a laugh. “Like you’re holding me to the wall?” He immediately regretted his words as hands slid lower, cupping his ass and lifting him like a piece of paper, before he was pressed against the wall.   
  
“No,  _ this _ is holding you to a wall.” Gavin licked his lips, knowing right now, he could kiss the other. He should. He wanted to. So badly.

“ _ Nines _ …” Just as they both started to lean in a rough cough broke the moment.

“I really don’t want to know how this started but… Break it up you two, before someone catches you that doesn’t find this amusing.” They both looked to Hank, and Gavin scrambled to get out of the hold, straightening himself out.   
  
  
“It’s not- we weren’t-”   
  
“About to fuck each other in the hallway of the interrogation rooms? Of course not. Anyways, I brought the shit up to suit up that sick fucker in there. You two- debrief the team, now.”

  
“ _ Yes sir _ ,” came out of both of them, Gavin’s tone insincere and Nines just barely rolling his eyes, as they went for the meeting room. Both of them were grinning, and they could hear Hank mumble something behind them. They were still grinning as they got to the meeting room, hands linked together.   
  
Gavin couldn’t wait for this shit to be over with. He had a date waiting for him.


	24. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: FORCED KISSING  
> This is the chapter that the tag is really for.
> 
> Unrelated to all that however, this chapter is also NSFW! I will be doing a page break when that starts, but also, if you want to skip this chapter entirely, the author's note at the bottom will have a recap!

It didn’t take long to get the people and resources together. Several stations were willing to pitch in on the headquarters bust, and Central could handle the club alone. Gavin was redressed, wearing the same club apparel he did the other night, hood drawn though. Tina was another to go in with him, Nines being extremely picky on this, as well as Francis. Alfred, Faith, Connor, Hank, and Nines himself were outside with Chris and several other officers to make sure the targets, or drugs, didn't escape.   
  
All in all, the plan was turning out to be fool proof. But Gavin still hated it, because he was in the same automatic taxi with Koen again. The only difference was Tina and Francis. Francis being the least likely to try and kill Koen, he sat next to him, across from Gavin.

The air was so tense, Tina sending murderous death glares, Gavin trying to remember why Nines couldn’t be there, and Francis trying, at least, to be normal. They had  _ Roses _ playing, the remix beat similar to the songs they still played in clubs. Any other time, the familiar dancing music would’ve calmed Gavin.

  
  


He would’ve talked about dancing on a pole, or a stage, and getting hundreds stuffed in his stockings. About strutting in heels so well that a girl asked him how he did it. But right now, he was silent. And he stayed that way for the whole ride, everyone folding out. Gavin walked to Koen’s side, glaring at him weakly. Koen grinned back. “See you inside, dearest,” he purred, eyes dragging over him. And then he was heading in.

Gavin shot the other two one glance, getting an encouraging smile from Francis and a sigh from Tina. Then he trudged forwards, the bouncer missing as another officer caused a scene. They all slipped in easily, along with several others.

For all intensive purposes, it was a normal club. Dancers in sparkly glass containers, Delta in an overlook, watching the club with some VIPs. Bouncers towards the back-rooms and two posed in front of the kitchen entrance from the bar.

  
  


Gavin found Koen heading for where he said he would, and kept moving, keeping an eye on him. The club was in full swing, but the other was hard to miss. To Gavin at least. That’s why Gavin panicked when one second he saw him, and the next, he was gone. Gavin made his over there, easily flowing through a crowd, the beat skippy and remixed meaning there was barely a pulse to the dancing.

Then it picked up, solidified, and the thrum of bodies to the beat made it easier to see, but harder to get through. He spotted the lone fire escape switch, unpulled. He didn’t know where Koen went, but he didn’t have time to find out either. Surging forwards, Gavin found himself out of the crowd, breathing finally and heading for the switch.

  
  


As he pushed the glass case up, he felt hands grab him, spinning him roughly and pushing him against the wall. Tensing up, he prepared to fight, even as one hand held him against it, but then lips were on his. Familiar lips. Too familiar. Unwanted. He pressed against Gavin, pressing him completely against the wall, with Gavin's mouth parting in a startled gasp only for Koen to take the opening.

Gavin saw red. Red- and only red. He faintly heard the fire alarms going off over the ringing in his head. The incessant, screaming, ringing of this red vision, these red thoughts- this white hot anger taking over. 

"Don't worry Gavin dearest,” the bastard’s voice cut through the ringing, every single sound like the scratching of nails against a chalkboard. “I'll be back one day to finish this, Gavin. And next time, I won't be so sweet in taking what's  _ mine. _ "   
  
  
And Gavin. Gavin took, and took, and took. However, he was  _ done _ taking this man’s shit. Neither of them expected the movement, if Gavin was honest. One moment, every muscle in his body was tense, poised to hurt, to fight, to do anything, but frozen in place. And the next- every ounce of that hatred, that anger, the being forced again and again to be near this man, to put aside how he felt for the case- it left him in a bone cracking connection of fist to face.   
  
‘ _ Fuck, I need to learn how to control my anger better, _ ’ was his first thought, despite the months of putting up with this. He couldn’t help it though, as he noticed Koen was  _ several _ feet back, the punch having pushed him back and knocked him on his ass. Blood was everywhere- on Gavin’s knuckles, all over Koen’s face, the floor, fucking  _ pouring _ from the man. He’s pretty sure the crack he heard was Koen’s nose.

He was certain he didn't care, as the place was clearing out. Then slowly, the words, the act, it all caught up. Like a Newton’s cradle- one ball struck the other end. And now the other end was swinging out. “You. Fucking. Disgusting.  _ Bastard! _ ”

  
  


He would regret this later. He knew it. But he kicked, leather meeting  _ pants _ , and the sweetest pained screech came from the other. Vaguely, in the back of his head, he heard the screaming of  _ ‘goal! _ ’ from the soccer games he’d watch after school. “I was never, and  _ will never _ , be yours. And you want to know why?” He grabbed the other’s shirt, snarling, tears brimming gunmetal greys from the pure anger he felt.   
  
“Because no one, would ever, want a sick fuck like you. I never liked you. I felt sick every fucking time you touched me. And you want to know the best thing?” Now on his feet, Gavin pushed the other into the wall, ignoring the red on his hands and wrists. “The best thing, I will never be yours- because I belong to that terminator of a detective out there. If it wasn’t for  _ you _ , fuck, I wouldn’t have met him.”   
  
Gavin stepped back, knowing any moment the camera would be checked. “So thanks for that I guess. I’m going on a date with pizza and Deadpool- but don’t worry, we’ll send a fucking postcard.” He flipped the other off for good measure, before walking off.

  
  


The club was nearly cleared out, now just officers remaining. When he got close to the door, Nines and Connor rushed in, Nines immediately looking at Gavin. He must’ve been a mess, with red over his hands and wrists, but Nines didn’t hesitate. He pulled him into a tight hug, while Connor went over to Koen, looking  _ royally _ pissed. Of course, with Nines holding him, he didn’t focus on that for long.

Instead Nines pulled back, checking over him. “He didn’t- he didn’t hurt you?” Nines voice was  _ staticky _ , and only now Gavin noticed the red LED.

“No babe, he didn’t. Nines, Nines while I love the touching, I’m fine, I promise. Can’t say the same for him.” He didn’t look over, didn’t want to, but Nines did. Then something so bright sparked in his eyes, like electric and ice in one beautiful, terrifying mix.   
  
  
Yet his hands were gentle as one cupped Gavin’s chin and the other held his side. Those gorgeous eyes focused on him, and in a soft voice, the static barely there, Nines spoke. “May I- Gavin- please- can I kiss you? I saw what he- he- I- I’m really tired of seeing other people kiss you and being unable to do something about i-”

  
Gavin didn’t let him finish that sentence. He surged up, desperately kissing Nines, unable to hold him because of the blood on his hands. But Nines did the holding for them both, arms wrapping around Gavin tightly. One at his neck, rubbing-  _ scratching- _ getting a moan from him he didn’t have the energy to keep back. And the other gripping his ass, Gavin  _ keening _ again because he felt  _ good _ . He finally felt good, held in the arms he wanted around him. Kissed by someone who he wanted. It was pure fucking bliss.

Eyes closed, he didn’t catch how Nines had opened his at the end, but did know they weren’t open the whole time. Looking to where he was looking at, he could’ve laughed if it didn’t risk headbutting Nines. He was locked in direct eye contact with Koen while kissing him, and honestly, Gavin was one push from losing his clothes for Nines, right there. 

  
  
Then Connor, the fucking  _ tease _ , with a happy grin on his face, decided to walk Koen  _ towards _ them, heading for the front door. Nines responded by pressing Gavin closer, and kissing him again. Gavin instantly returned it, finding great amusement in Nines’ need to torture Koen. The kiss deepened after a few moments- never rough, just deeper, exploring- chasing away every reminder of anyone else.

Gavin was never more turned on and he whined when the kiss stopped. “ _ Mine _ .” It wasn’t a whisper, not if the way Koen started cursing was any indicator, promising he’d ‘ _ scrap the fake bitch _ ’ when he could.

“Yours. So fucking yours. Nines, take me home,  _ now _ .”

“Bossy?”   
  
“I’m covered in blood and wearing two pieces of fabric-  _ total _ . Home. Shower. Fowler can wait- all of this can wait.”

“That- that it can.” Nines wasn’t going to let him walk it seemed, the man picking him up with hands under his thighs. Gavin wrapped his legs around him and was hoisted effortlessly out the door.

  
  


To his credit, Anderson  _ tried _ to stop them. “Reed! Nines! Where the hell do you think you two are going?” Gavin opened his mouth, ready to explain how done he was with today.    
  
“I am taking Gavin home to wash Koen’s blood off of him and make sure he eats. Delta can be dealt with by you or Connor. If Koen tries to file anything, remind him that forcefully kissing someone, on fucking camera, is sexual harrassment and that I will gladly come back to re-arrange his face again.”

Hands were held up in surrender as Nines practically hissed the last words. “Alright alright. See you two tomorrow?”

“If we must.” Gavin grinned, kissing Nines’ cheek.

“We’ll be in, lieutenant.”

  
  


Hank shaking his head was the last thing Gavin saw before they were both in an automated taxi. This silence, while nice and comforting, wasn’t what they needed. “Want to talk about it?” Gavin offered, hands- mostly dry now.   
  
“What is there to talk about?”

“Us. Kissing. Going home. You claiming me basically- not that I mind any of that! Just- making sure it’s what you want, Nines.”

Blue eyes looked up to him as he leaned back. “Gavin, while that’s a sweet sentiment, I have explored more than Connor, and I’m very certain that I haven’t felt this bad a need to claim and mark and bite- every inch of someone- like I have with you. I want to kiss you so badly even now- it’s putting a five percent stress level on me.”

  
  


Gavin grinned to that, wanting to touch the other so bad. He could guess it was the same. “So we just- keep being this? Us?”

“If you’re fine with that. I mean, Gavin, I’ll be blunt, I want to pin you to a counter and make you scream. However, I know that’s a bit much, and I’ll settle for kissing and-”   
  
“Following me into the shower?” The brilliant spin of blue onto what was a yellow-red mix was so worth it. “We don’t have to fool around if you don’t want to, but we could both use the shower. And I-... Nines, I don’t want to be alone…” It was hard to admit it, but he felt like the moment he was left alone, he’d collapse. Become nothing but the guy who used himself as a chess piece.

  
  


Nines tilted his head up in one second and kissed him in the next. “Shower sounds good. We don’t have to fool around, but I want to help wash you off. However, if things get heated, I wouldn’t mind…”   
  
“Sounds like a good deal.” Gavin leaned in, pecking his nose, before they just rested like that for a bit. When the car stopped, he went to get out, only for Nines to lift him again, taking him towards the house.

  
  


Towards home. Gavin realized he’d wouldn’t be living here much longer, and honestly? That fucking  _ sucked _ . He was used to this place- even if he hadn’t explored all of it still, it was- like home. Several months, summer now changed into fall, and it really was like he belonged here.

“Gavin, is something wrong?” He blinked, realizing they were in the house and Nines was setting him onto his feet. The concern in his voice was all too real, and Gavin smiled, feeling touched it was for him.

“Just realizing you’re gonna kick me outta here soon. Just when I was getting used to this place too. I… Naw it’s dumb Nines, nevermind.” He went to walk for the stairs when he was tugged back. Immediately, lips were attacking his neck, teeth worrying a mark, just shy of puncturing. Gavin’s hips jerked, a groan leaving him.

  
  


“I wasn’t planning on kicking you out at all. I figured you’d be running out of here at the speed of light.” The words were mumbled into his skin, and he was weak, melting, wanting something to cling to. “Do you want to stay?”

“Do- do you want me to?” Nines made a few more marks, going higher up, until the words were breathed out behind his ear.

“Please stay. I like you here. I like waking up to you down here. I like- hearing you move around. Fill the silence. Even when I’m in the other room- Gavin-  _ Gavin _ .” Gavin realized the breathiness was not his imagination. Nines’ hands were wandering and when he pressed his hips back he could feel a bump.

  
  


A fucking  _ sizeable _ bump and his toy seemed like a thumb compared to him. “You’d like me undressed too, huh?”

“You are so fucking good looking, you cocky brat.” Gavin laughed heartily, turning in the hold and grabbing Nines’ hands.

“Let’s go- While seeing you lose it because you want me is great, getting a shower and you  _ in _ me would be better. Unless- you want it the other way?” Gavin could tell Nines thought of the idea, and that was a relief.

“Not today. But I will take you up on that offer- not many can handle me. Not many have uh, tried either.”

“Oh I’ll fix that, angel.”

  
  


The answering groan was music to his ears as they barely made it up. Gavin went for his room before arms wrapped around him. “Nuh uh. Too small. Mine.”

“Listen, we’ve established I’m yours.”

“You little shit.” Gavin grinned, knowing he was teasing but still taking off for Nines’ room. He didn’t make it far before Nines seemingly got annoyed with their pace. In one movement, he was spun then lifted up, thrown over Nines’ shoulder.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he expected of Nines’ personal bathroom, but it wasn’t this. On the right wall there was a sliding door, shelves peeking out from it’s partially opened state. On the immediate right was a toilet and sink. And then a large  _ two person _ tub sunk into the floor a bit, with soaps around it. The black material made it look deeper, and there were candles on a little indented shelf above it. The wall opposite of the door was a whole stand in shower with the nice handles and a little cubby there too. 

  
  


Of course, the room was in shades of grey, though it possibly had more patterns than the whole house. The shower walls were marbled stone panels, the floor was blueish-grey glass tile with a white rug, and the toilet and sink matched the black stone of the tub. Nines was so fucking lucky to find this place.

He could be living here with him. The thought was- a lot. A good a lot. The kind that had him stripping immediately as he was set down. “Who’s eager now?”

Gavin grinned up to him, kicking off the last piece of clothing and carefully walking back. “The guy that wants you to fuck him into the morning. That wants to stay with you and kiss you until he stops fucking breathing. Now, you getting in here to turn this thing on or...?”

  
  


Nines let out another amused growling-groan mixture, that melted into a pleasant laugh that had Gavin’s heart racing as his back met cool stone. Nines moved in, fully undressed, and actually seeing what the other was packing had him swallowing hard. His eyes dragged back up as Nines leaned over for the water, one hand on his side, just holding him. Every inch of Nines was like a walking wet dream, not too grossly chiseled like muscle men from the 80s, but definite shadows of abs and his chest.

And then the little ring of a thirium pump regulator. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Nines.” The words caught them both off guard, though before Gavin could turn his head, Nines grabbed his chin.

He was still gentle, pulling him forward into a kiss. “Beautiful isn’t what most people would say, so thank you. Now get washed off.” Nines pressed him back to get under the spray, and after the initial jump he melted. It definitely helped that Nines was so touchy.

* * *

Hands roaming up and down his sides, squeezing his hips and then moving up to his chest, grabbing the one pec. He would’ve felt very proud at the sharp intake of air that Nines let out when there was enough muscle to squeeze there, but he had other things to think about. Like actually washing off so he could return the favor.

As soon as the blood and feeling from being in that place was washed off, Gavin surged forwards, catching Nines off guard. Pressing against him, whining at the feeling of Nines’ length pressed into his hip, he kissed the other. One hand tangled in Nines’ hair while the other felt over him. Chest, side- Gavin wanted to spend all night like this.

Then Nines moved them, pressing Gavin into the wall with a deeper growl. The kiss was broken, letting Nines kiss down his throat instead. “Nines- fuck- leave a mark please.” He wanted that- wanted to show he wasn’t that bastard’s. He was  _ Nines’ _ , even if this didn’t last.

  
  


That was a future Gavin’s problem. Right now, he had a very pleased android running teeth along his neck- very sharp teeth- and- “ _ Oh fuck! _ ” The shouted words came with a hard jerk of his body as those teeth sunk in, puncturing, nowhere that was worrisome but the sensation was  _ intense _ . His toes curled and he wasn’t sure when Nines snaked a hand up there, but he was grateful for the one cupping his head as he threw it back.

“Nines Nines Nines- holy fuck- touch me- or let me touch you.  _ Fuck _ .” The last curse was a higher pitch, as Nines lapped at the wound, before reaching over to turn the water off.

“I’ll let you do a lot more, once we’re dry. And I cover this properly.”   
  
“Yeah yeah- out out.” Gavin knew he was impatient, he saw the other’s grin as they moved out of there. Nines grabbed a towel, swinging it around his body and using it to pull Gavin to his chest. Just shy of catching his own need that pulsed as he felt Nines’ pressed into his ass.

  
  


“Trust me Gavin, I want you just as badly right now. But one of us needs to think straight.”

“I’ve never thought straight in my life, now let me go and patch this up or I’m prepping myself while leaning on the sink.” The resulting growl and immediate drag of the towel upwards, and the slight rock of Nines’ hips was almost too much, Gavin feeling weakness in his legs.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“Only if you don’t have the stamina for it.” He laughed as Nines let out a deep sigh, now starting to actually dry him off. Once he was deemed dry enough, Nines pulled away. He should’ve expected the whip of the towel, but he didn’t, getting cracked on the ass lightly with the tail end.

  
  


“ _ Nines!” _ That fucker knew  _ exactly _ what the sharp, all too weak pain did to him, whole body turning red in response.

“Interesting. Go, sit on the bed and wait for me.” Gavin huffed, glaring at him but did as told this time. Only because he wanted so much more, and listening would likely get him that tonight. Nines came out in a couple minutes, gauze and tape in hand, as well as some kinda gel.

“Shit, that’ll prevent it from scarring?”

“No- while scarring is a possibility, it’s not a high one. This will clean it, keep it from getting infected. Oh, and I fully intend to make a more permanent mark, if you’ll let me.”

“In a couple dates?”

“Deal.”

  
  


Nines moved over to him, gentle hands rubbing ointment into the bitemarks. Standing over him, out of the distraction of their shower, Gavin could fully appreciate Nines. He was handsome as hell, in that way that danger was attractive to some people. He looked like he was cut from a statue, free of imperfections. And yet, as Gavin reached up, grabbing his hips and digging his fingernails in- the smallest jerk of Nines’ movements in response, a slight blue was left behind.

Inhuman, but so very alive, pressing his hips forward a bit as Gavin noticed he was done dressing the bite. “Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to do som-e _ thing! _ ”

Gavin shut him up by placing his mouth around the tip, sucking hard and getting Nines to nearly buckle. He didn’t know why Nines was surprised by this, Gavin was not one to miss an opportunity, especially as all he had to do was lean forward.   
  
  
Before he could take more into his mouth, eyes becoming lidded as he felt heat curl from want, a hand tangled in his hair and pulled him back. “Dirty… Trick.”

“I did something.” Gavin grinned, adoring the fake glare from Nines as the android licked his own lips.

“Up on the bed, lay back.” Gavin nodded, scooting back and holy shit- his bed was nice but Nines’ had really nice blankets and this was almost enough to distract him. Almost, his eyes zeroing in on the fact Nines was pulling out lube. “Do you want me to use a wrap?” He held up the not-so-little foil, and Gavin chuckled at that thought.

“What for?”

“Some guys don’t like not having it.”

  
  


Gavin rolled his eyes, knowing it was true but not seeing the point of it with Nines. “You can’t get anything, I’m clean, and I want to feel you for days so- oh fuck!” He laughed as Nines immediately joined him, starting to kiss more fervently at his neck and chest.

“The more I learn- the less I find I’m able to resist. Going to leave you so sore, love.” Oh the pet name was cute, and Gavin found himself smiling goofily. Until Nines took a nipple between his lips and sucked, the immediate waves of pleasure crashing over his already weak resolve.

His chest arched, hands scrambling to reach the bed and clutch. “Nines- stop with the teasing and stick something in me before I do it myself.” He tried to go for intimidating, but he had a feeling the breathless tone and roll of his hips was anything but.

  
  


“Alright alright, only because I need this as much as you. And I want you to come from me being in you, too.” That smirk had to be illegal, but the thought was gone as soon as one slick finger pressed in and circled, leaving him gasping. It had been several months and he was falling apart. A small chant he wasn’t sure was spoken or just in head starting, just the other’s name.

“ _ Fuck, _ Gavin, louder. You can be louder for me, can’t you?” The finger pressed in, the intrusion not hurting with how slow Nines took it. He just spazzed a bit, hips jerking as a keening noise escaped him. Nines pumped the finger, and Gavin reached over for his hair, bringing him closer.

“So handsome- so  _ tight _ . You’re going to be so good for me, right?” The words got a frantic nod, as Gavin didn’t fully lose himself but  _ damn _ . He could actually picture doing so later.

  
  


“If you earn my obedience,” he said instead, getting a rough kiss in return for his words. A second finger started to press, and Nines let out a groan as he slid it in. There was only a little discomfort, but not enough to distract from the way Nines deepened the kiss, mapping out his mouth in a hurry- like he needed to make a fucking pre-construction.

He only pulled back just as Gavin’s lungs burned, taking in sharp breaths of air as Nines kissed his jaw. His hands clenched the sheets so tight he felt the tightness in his arms. “Again?”

“Fuck yes.” Lips were back on his and he moaned into the kiss this time, trying to take control of it just so he couldn’t focus on the way Nines was curving his fingers. To his benefit, Nines gave up control easily, letting Gavin explore over sharp teeth.

Idly, he noticed how Nines tasted like copper and  _ mint _ , of all fucking things, the fluid he knew was meant to clean his mouth fucking  _ minty _ .

  
  


Then he couldn’t think of anything, as fingers brushed a bundle of nerves and he  _ screamed _ into the kiss, head pulling back to rest against the bed. He missed Nines’ smirk, only feeling it against his collarbone, but he really didn’t need the visual anyways. Everything in him was tense and so close already.   
  
“You even going to make it Gavin?”   
  
“If I don’t- fuck me through the sensitivity anyways, I got several rounds in me yet.” That was so worth the growl and the rough press in the same spot, a little bit of pre beading as he wouldn’t last through that again.

  
  


Thankfully Nines didn’t seem to want to bring him over from just that. “No- if you’re going to come, it’s going to be from more than my fingers. I want to feel you.”

“ _ Fucking hell _ who taught you to speak like this.”

“Just myself. I suppose I knew my preferences pretty quickly.” A third finger was added, and Gavin couldn’t come up with a retort as the burn plus the brush against that spot sent a coil of wickedness upwards, Gavin seeing little flecks in his vision.

“Nines please, need you…” He couldn’t think much more, only hearing a deep chuckle and feeling himself be worked open.

  
  


It was an agonizing wait until he actually pulled his fingers out, and he whined immediately at the loss, despite knowing what would replace them. “Shhh, it’s alright. Now erm, Gavin, are you sure about this?”   
  
“Are you  _ really _ fucking asking right now Nines?!” He didn’t mean to sound so impatient, but he was about to swap their positions and ride this man until one of them passed out.   
  
“I just want you to be certain. I will never take more than what you want to give me.”   
  
“Then let me make this clear-  _ fuck me right now Nines _ . I want you to take all me- we can discuss kinkier shit later but right now- dick- in me.  _ Please _ .”

  
  


Nines blinked, before a deep groan answered Gavin, and maybe it was worth it. He turned a deep blue on his cheeks, and it almost reminded Gavin of a starless sky in a painting. Nines  _ was _ a painting. “You are so perfect, Gav,” he mumbled, and that voice was way too soft and caring to deal with right now.

Maybe they had yet to go on a proper date, but Gavin wondered if anyone would blame him for his crush being more already. It wasn’t a thought he could focus on for long though, as something blunt and  _ thick _ pressed at his entrance. “Yes, yes yes yes,” Gavin shifted his hips, hoping to spur Nines on.

Instead, hands gripped his hips tightly, Gavin keening at the bruising pressure. He’d have handmarks there later and it was such a nice thought. “Quit wiggling,” was a sharp command, Nines’ voice lower as he finally,  _ finally _ , started pushing in.

  
  


And  _ fuck _ , Nines was more than his toy. He was proud he  _ didn’t _ tense up, as the other paused when he was fully pressed in. Even like this, there was the slightest pressure  _ just _ against that bundle of nerves, and any movement sent electric sparks of pleasure everywhere. He brought his hands up, and Nines leaned down, allowing him to tangle his hands on him.    
  
One hand went for his back, clinging, and the other for his hair, giving him an anchor so he could arc away from the insistent pressure that had him gasping. When he moved his hips just slightly, a sobbing breath left him, everything tightening as the pressure in his guts threatened to break.

Above him there was a growl, static laced. “Don’t- fuck- I won’t make it much longer.”   
  
  
“Oh- g-ood.” His voice was hiccuped, and he was amused by that. Then Nines pulled back and nails scratched and Gavin both wanted to twist away from the pleasure and push into it.

“ _ Gavin _ ,” was groaned above him and he mouthed something in return, but he wasn’t even sure what it was. The pace Nines started was slow, both of them teetering on the edge.

“Nines- Nines wanna- wanna feel you… Please.”

  
  


“Oh you will,” Nines shifted back, a gentle kiss and then snapped his hips forward. Gavin couldn’t hold back, a loud scream that cut off halfway escaping him as he released, the pressure snapping and blinding him. He vaguely heard Nines’ ‘ _ oh Gavin _ ’ muffled through the fog that was the post-release high.

Then the warm feeling of something pressed  _ deep _ had him whining, tossing his head a bit before Nines captured his lips in a kiss. Hips rocked into his a couple times and Gavin was about to cry from how good it felt- too much yet not enough. But then Nines pulled away and his whole body went limp.

He was left boneless and blissful until a warm cloth started to wipe up his leg and ass. No, not a cloth. Cleaning wipe. “Damn, how- fuck.” His voice was raspy, the screaming leaving it slightly roughed up. “How prepared are you?”   
  
“Would you believe I thought of asking you to bed for a month now?”

  
  


The confession had what little blood he could afford going into his face. “Why- why didn’t you?”

“Didn’t think you wanted anything with me. Lots was happening and- I didn’t want to ruin everything.”

“Wow… We’re both fucking idiots.”

“Indeed, we are both  _ fucking _ idiots. Each other, specifically.” Gavin couldn’t help the laugh punched out of him, bringing his arm up to hide his eyes as his smile took up his face.

“Keep looking that cute and we’re going for another round.”

“That’s not a threat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! For those who skipped- the bust happened, Koen kissed Gavin, Gavin broke his nose for it very violently, and Nines and Gavin made their relationship very official with a joint shower, moving in, and NSFW times.


	25. Wrapped Up

Waking up the next morning in a new bed was definitely an experience, and so was the soft hum of the chest below his head. He felt sore, in the way that was comfortably relaxing, the aftermath of a good night. Opening his eyes, he grinned seeing Nines below him, still lax. Stasis. Sleeping. Same thing, in a way.

He left a kiss on the other’s cheek before slipping out of the covers. Looking at himself he almost barked out a laugh. His whole body was covered in little patches, bite marks under them. And what wasn’t hidden by a patch had a hickey, or a scratch mark, or a bruise from hands pressing and holding. He was a mix of colors and it brought red to his face, noticing the marks even went down his thighs.

He wasn’t sure when Nines had time for  _ those _ , but fuck if he didn’t love them. At least, until he tried to stand up. His whole body protested, that soreness amplifying at the base of his spine and he groaned softly.

  
  


Walking was not going to be fun. But he got up anyways, stretching with the smallest noise trying to crawl out of him. Then arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him back into the bed. “Well, good morning, Nines.”

“No, no morning- lay back down.” The man sounded petulant, and Gavin couldn’t help the laugh. His perfect hair was now in messy fits everywhere, taking the serious edge away from his face and instead making him look playfully  _ sexy _ , which was unfair. Gavin bet he looked fucking feral with his bed head.

“We got work, one more day and then this should be wrapped up… Nines come on!” He started shaking from the laughter at the arms only getting tighter. He was starting to think this was the reason he never saw the other awake before him.

“We can stay home though, they can sit in a cell one more day.”

  
  


Gavin shook his head, twisting to kiss the other’s LED. “You can stay home, I’ll head in. But that means I won’t get to casually lean over a table in front of you. Or sit in your lap during our break.” Gavin chuckled as Nines finally opened his eyes, ice blues glaring at him.

“Dirty move.”

“Hurry up and you can join me in the shower.” With that he got up, heading for his own shower this time. It wasn’t even two minutes of being in that a body pressed up against his back, getting a wonderful laugh.   
  
  
With a slightly longer shower that left him even more sore, new marks on his neck, Gavin managed to make it down to the fridge to grab a cold brew to go. They only had a bit of time, since they spent so much of it in the shower. “Come on Nines!”

“I’m coming-  _ wow _ …” Gavin looked over as the last word was drawn out, slightly breathless. He went with a casual deep v-neck, showing off how fucked his neck and shoulders were. “Did I… go overboard?” Nines walked over, fingers tracing the bandages.

“Naw, I like it. Though I wish I could take the bandages off.”

“Should be able to. Want me to do so now?”

“Yeah.”

  
  


Gavin clung to Nines’ sides, glad for the other’s choice to wear a normal black t-shirt today, as he wouldn’t have to worry about wrinkles. When the other tore at the first bandage, Gavin hissed, squeezing, then relaxing. It wasn’t that bad since the other was quick about it. Four came off after that and a cool paper towel wiped over the marks. “They’ve all healed pretty well. Just make sure to check on them.”

“Will do. Fuck, I feel so good but so damn sore.”

“Want me to carry you?” Gavin pouted, shooting Nines a dirty look for offering that. All he got was a chuckle before Nines lifted him, Gavin wrapping his legs around the other. “Spoiled.”

“And yet you picked me up anyways.” He clung to the other, being sat in the passenger side gently before Nines took the driver’s side.

  
  


It was a comfortable ride, both of them playing music, and when they got out, hands found each other without much thought. Connor and Hank were long gone, as was most of the team besides Alfred and Faith. “Hey you two,” Gavin greeted, getting them to turn.

“Detective Reed! Nines! Oh- I’m glad you’re both ok!” Faith came over, hugging them both and squeezing Gavin closer to Nines. Not that he minded, just laughing at the hug.

“Of course we are, no one hurts one of my own,” Gavin knew the double ended meaning behind Nines’ words, grinning as a hand slipped out of his to wrap around his side.

  
  


Faith missed it, but Alfred whistled, looking between the two. “Except you? Reed, you look fucking  _ mauled. _ ” Gavin laughed a bit, both at the expression and Faith’s confusion.

“Not quite. Though no punching me today, ‘kay?” Getting a laugh in return, it took Nines squeezing him closer for Faith to get it.

“ _ Oh _ . Finally! Congrats you two!”

“Yeah yeah- come on, where are we at for charges?”

  
  


Talking the case was a lot less hard when you weren’t constantly stressing or hating yourself for it, and Gavin would’ve laughed at the thought if it wouldn’t come off as weird. Like this, Nines took charge and made sure the arrests were taken care of across many precincts, while Gavin took care of filing evidence and authorizing search warrants for the rest of the clubs.

Of course, he made sure to message Mackey, already getting a picture of him and his crew back on their own turf. [ _ We all good! Heading back to our roots, I gotta fucking dye my hair again. _ ]

Gavin shot back a quick ‘ _ lol _ ’ at his misfortune, glad to see he was alive. [ _ We’ll touch base later on what I’ll need from you. But take it easy for now fucker. _ ]

  
  


And then Nines had to move away. “I’m going to interrogate Delta, do you want to come with me?” In all honesty, Gavin was done with this case. It could be that one thing to get him suggested for sergeant, sure, but he wanted to just shove it into a file and never look at it again.

“Do I need to? Shouldn’t someone stay here in case we get any calls from the other precincts?” Faith stepped in, nodding.

“I could take his place sir. That way they’ll be talking to one of the leaders of the task force, and he could also work on getting the press report.”   
  
“Now wait a minute, I didn’t agree to talking with the press.” He bristled like a cat, hating the idea of being in the spotlight still. It was the reason he avoided this kind of shit in the first place.

  
  


Nines blinked, and a comforting hand was on his back. “Is there any particular reason? There wouldn’t be an interview today, of course. You’d just be arranging a meeting.”

“Alright, that’s not as bad. I just- fuck- I don’t like being on TV when it’s a group effort. It feels like taking credit for other’s hard work, and that don’t sit right with me.” He shrugged, but then gasped as a kiss was placed on his temple.

“Precious. We can arrange it so the whole team’s in the meeting, how’s that sound?”

“Good- I’ll tell them. You go get Delta to talk so we can nail her to a wall.”   
  
  
There was a buzz in his pocket then, Nines just grinning before he walked away. “I’ll see you all in a bit.” Gavin heard the two ‘ _ yes sirs _ ’ as he opened up his phone and almost choked.

[ _ The only one I want to nail to a wall is you. Though rope might be more effective. _ ]

[ _ If you turn me on right here, you will turn around and take care of this. _ ]

[ _ Will I? Or can you be good and wait until we get home? _ ]

  
  


“Fucking hell,” he groaned out as he put the phone in his pocket, opting to ignore it so he could focus on his own job. The next couple hours dragged by, but he got a couple things cleared with other precincts, sending all interrogations to the main task force for them all to look over.

And a media press conference set up in the conference room at city hall. He had to make sure everyone was ok with the lunchtime conference, Fowler and the chief included, which was an experience. For the briefest moment, everyone just- looked to him.

And the dread that he expected to hit… didn’t. “So noon or one, guys, make a decision.” He crossed his arms, ceasing the chatter and getting everyone to agree to one, so they all had something in them to eat before it. A day was harder, but with enough steering, and Gavin actually  _ persuading _ the fucking  _ police chief _ to cancel his lunch plans and reschedule for breakfast plans instead, they managed it.

  
  


They got a day and time within the next week, lawyers informed of the decision thanks to Alfred reminding Gavin last minute to bring them in. He thanked him for the save, before returning another precinct’s call. In an hour Gavin was  _ sore _ from standing, but everything was quiet. Data was pouring in, as well as confessions in exchange for deals by other members. 

Nines came back shortly after, and Gavin only jumped a bit when arms wrapped around him. He tensed, ready to swing, but then a gentle kiss on his neck diffused him. “Nines, don’t surprise me like that. You’re likely to get decked until- ya know- all this blows over.”

“Sorry, missed you…” His voice was mumbled, quiet, and as Gavin looked over to Faith, he noticed her own look of irritation.

“Taking it didn’t go well?”

“Clammed up, lawyered, and couldn’t get her stress to raise enough to warrant a memory probe. I mean, we have her on several charges regardless but…”

  
  


Gavin pulled away, turning to tilt Nines’ chin up. “Oh trust me, five of her members, in the higher ranks, have already spilled to get their sentences reduced. One an android that agreed to memory review. She’s not getting out of this.” Nines let out a relieved sigh, moving away then to look over the new data.

The detective took the chance to sit down, rubbing the base of his spine. He was slightly thirsty, looking to the breakroom. “Nines, gonna go get a coffee.”

“Mhm.” Chuckling at the distracted hum, Gavin got up, wincing only slightly before heading to the breakroom. He waved to Tina and Chris, both of them taking a moment before they realized who waved.

  
  


And then he was being tackle-hugged. “Gav! Holy shit dude, it’s been a bit! You doing alright?” Tina removed herself to look over Gavin, and he could tell the minute all the bitemarks and hickies registered. “Oh… You’re doing just  _ fine _ .”

“Oh shut up, fucking gossip queen. I _am_ doing just fine, we’re finishing up the case now.”

“Wait- so- you’ll be back to working with us again?”

Gavin looked to the side, and it didn’t go past him that he happened to look to the side the meeting room was on. “Kinda? I’m hoping I can keep this partner, actually, if Fowler’s cool with it.”

  
  


There was a silence, Gavin’s end awkward and Tina’s stunned, but of course Chris broke it with a casual whistle. “Damn. You get to lead one case and you grew like a fucking weed. Well, good for you for not being entirely emotionally constipated.”

Like that, Tina laughed, Gavin smiling to it too, though he rolled his eyes. “Rude. I know who’s not getting invited to the celebratory drinks now, fucker.”

“I got family stuff to do anyways. You got a new babysitter now, don’t you?”

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Gavin’s irritation calmed by a hand on his arm, he sighed as Tina spoke.

“No, you don’t, but not going to lie right? It’s nice to finally have a partner again?”

  
  


Pouting, only because she was right, he relented. “Yeah- yeah it fucking is. Now, since you two jerk-offs ruined my good mood, I’m grabbing a drink and ditching you fucks.” Tina giggled again, and he went for the coffee machine, grabbing a cup and making his coffee. The two left him alone, a brief ‘ _ yeah yeah _ ’ leaving Tina as her and Chris left the breakroom. He loved his friends, but they were serious assholes sometimes. Which reminded him- he had yet to check on Bastard.

Turning to hopefully catch Chris, they were both already out of the bullpen area, and Gavin huffed. He could ask him later, it wasn’t a big deal. He brought his drink back into the meeting room, noticing Hank, Connor, and Francis on the screen. “...and we got an android memory file?”

  
  


“Correct,” Nines started, prim and proper. Gavin looked over him, remembering how he used to think Nines stood with a stick up his ass. Or a ramrod. Now he just saw the confidence, and damn if it wasn’t nice. He wanted to learn more about the other, spend dates swapping stories and exploring.   
  
“He offered it for a lighter sentence, and to prove he had nothing to do with Black Tide or, directly, with the takeover of other gang territory.”

  
  


Hank scoffed, and Gavin noticed that he was only wearing a tanktop. Connor on the hand was fully dressed, some kind of lacey-sleeved shirt and a red tie. He looked snazzy as fuck, in Gavin’s opinion, and he wondered who’s mirror it was he was looking in. “So what the hell  _ was _ he involved in, if his statement’s worth shit?” Hank’s annoyed tone was easy to hear from here, and he stepped in, staying in the back.

“He was their arms contact. He got the guns for them from someone he used to work for.” Hank whistled, before sitting back. Definitely a tank top, and Gavin smirked at the lack of fucks Hank seemed to give. “Indeed, needless to say, it’s good that we got him before he could relocate. In any case, I’ve reviewed all the files and sent them to the appropriate places. Gav- Detective Reed has already sent for a press conference, you three discussed it with him, correct?”

  
  


That’s when Gavin stepped in, Nines looking over with the smallest smile on his face, a brief disruption in his persona. Something Gavin caused. He hoped that would never stop being a source of warmth in him. “Yeah we did-”

“Holy shit son, who the fuck  _ mauled _ you!” Gavin stopped mid-sentence, eyes going wide as saucers as he forgot the earlier calls didn’t have video feeds. For this exact reason. Shit.

“Please, lieutenant, stay on task. As you were saying, Gavin?” Even Nines’ LED was spinning with a piece of yellow in the bright blue, and Gavin was willing to bet he suppressed the functions that made him blush.

  
  


“Uh, right- we discussed earlier the best time for everyone, the captain and the chief included.”

“Right, I saw that. Good job by the way, we should talk  _ later _ about how you handled that.” Oh Gavin knew what that meant, and the praise didn’t miss the intended target. Gavin just slowly chugged the coffee, hoping to hide the effects. Of course he nodded first, not to be rude, and Nines turned to the screen then. He had a slight smirk now, and Gavin wanted to quietly fucking  _ scream. _

Connor, thankfully, with only a small smile to him, cut in. “Markus has reminded me- the laws for androids and trials are still- tricky at the kindest explanation. We need to try and avoid going over that at the press conference, as this could be a precedential trial.”

Gavin nodded, before looking to Nines. “I’ll leave all this press shit up to you guys. I really don’t like press conferences.” Nines hummed, adjusting just a bit closer to him in return.

  
  


“That’s fine- though… Since we are running it that  _ Koen’s _ the leader instead of Delta, try to prepare for any questions about the case and your involvement  _ specifically _ in it. We don’t know if any of the stalking parts got leaked, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he pulled some kind of stunt. Just- be aware?”

Gavin opened his mouth to reply to Connor, but the cold tone of Nines’ voice cut him off. On second thought, it wasn’t as cold as it was protective- pissed maybe. “I’ll try to keep the attention on me to avoid that. We don’t want to have his character challenged before we even get our chance in court, and since stalking was dropped, we won’t have to deal with questions from that.”

Letting out an appreciative sigh, Gavin crossed his arms. “Alright, are we all done here? Connor, you obviously have an event we’re holding you from, Anderson, you need more beauty sleep, and Francis I’m pretty sure you haven’t even been awake through this meeting.”   
  
“Honestly, no.”

  
  


Gavin smirked, and Hank groaned. “Little shit- if this is what I have to look forward when you get to sarge I might retire then and there.”

“No you wouldn’t, that would make it too easy for Nines and me.”

“Damn right it would- but uh, you sure you’re good Reed? It’s been a lot this last week.” Gavin looked up to Nines, sharing small smiles between them.

“I will be. Not going to let some bitch-ass fanboy on crack get to me. Besides, I got more out of this than I thought I would. I’m- I’m good.” Yeah, there were still some things. He wouldn’t be going to a club anytime soon, and fuck checking the mail. Surprising him risked getting decked. And he’d probably draw a gun on the first person that said ‘ _ my dearest _ ’ to him, but, otherwise, he was ok. He wanted to work on being ok, at least. 

  
  


“Alright, then I’m getting off this thing. See you all tomorrow.” Hank exited the call abruptly, Gavin not even able to get a response back- not that it was polite or even professional.

“I’ll be leaving too, Markus has been- trying to arrange this for a bit. He’s patient, but I don’t want to wear that patience out. And- Nines.” There was a pause, to which Nines sighed out a tired ‘ _ yes? _ ’ to.

“Try to keep from injuring Gavin too much on work days.” The line cut then, leaving a gaping mouthed Francis, a red-faced detective, and a wide-eyed android. Two sets of snickering from behind them had Gavin and Nines turning to see Faith and Alfred looking to the side.

  
  


“I’m going to punch him,” Gavin started, rubbing his face as he hit the end call button.

“Not if I do so first.” He nodded to that, Nines sounding so tired before he turned to the others. “Get started on the paperwork, I would like to get it all done before the press conference. Gavin, you’ll sign Faith’s first and I’ll sign Jones’?”

“Actually, tap the breaks big guy. We need to go talk to Fowler.” The yellow at the other’s temple was the only betrayal of the other’s anxiety about it.

“For?”

“Partnership- after all this. Unless, you’re backing down already?” Gavin offered a teasing smile, to which the color returned to blue, a roll of Nines’ eyes and a grin.

“Please, I can handle you eas-”

“Please quit flirting we’re trying to work!” Alfred groaned, and Gavin flipped him off, glaring to the man’s devilish grin. Thankfully, Nines didn’t take the same offense, just leading Gavin out and to the captain’s office.

  
  


“Don’t worry Gav- he doesn’t know we’re taking a long lunch break after this.” Gavin laughed, looking forward to whatever Nines had planned.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH! I just wanted to say- thank you *EVERYONE!*
> 
> This has been an amazing ride from start to finish, and I'm so, so honored to see all of you every time I post. I've smiled so much because of you guys, and I can't thank you enough. From my whole heart, thank you for making my week and starting it off great.
> 
> Stay tuned to the end for future plans!

“Reed! Nines! Go the fuck home!” Three months. Three months since the case, and they still were waiting on the trial. But crime didn’t stop for the slow-as- _ fuck _ hand of the justice system to dole out due punishment. Koen’s trial was  _ painful _ , Gavin having dealt with more questions than he strictly felt were necessary, but the fucker went away for a  _ while _ , taking the full brunt of all the charges. Gavin was pretty sure he’d never see the light of the free world unless it was through a casket.

And admittedly, that whole night after was well worth it, as Nines gave him back the control he felt he lost. And then some. But waiting for Delta’s trial to keep going wasn’t going to help the other cases piled up.

So Detective Gavin Reed was paired with Detective Nines, and while of course, they took on the android related homicides, both as victims and suspects, they also took on gang related deaths as well.

  
  


Which lead to both an interesting mix of always being in someone’s fucking crosshairs, or always being busy enough to forget time was a thing. Like their third overtime of a week, trying to figure out who killed this android when they believed the suspect was  _ also _ an android. “Now!” Fowler glared at them both, and they exchanged a look before shutting down.

“Yeah yeah, we’re going,” Gavin grumbled, adopting his leather jacket again as the fall started to finally cool off. Though now he wore jeans that shown off his work he put into his body, and a blue deep v-neck. It wasn’t showing off, but it wasn’t hiding, not like before. Nines liked the change too, so that was a bonus.   
  
They walked outside, Gavin spinning his keys before jingling them at Nines. The other took them, tossing them idly and catching them as they got to the car. And then Gavin nearly tripped on his face. Another new- accessory- to his wardrobe was a thick black choker.   
  
  
Which hid a vibrator in it, placed right on the back of Gavin’s neck. And synced to his demon of a boyfriend. “Nines! Come on- wait until we get home you horny fuck.”

“I’d much rather tease you through the whole car ride.” Thankfully the damn thing only had one setting, so after a couple seconds, or a minute he wasn’t sure, the buzzing stopped. “Hey, you can’t expect to get me a gift and then for me to not use it.”

Gavin whined, pleading eyes sent the other’s way as Nines simply walked forward, wrapping his arms around Gavin. He leaned in for a kiss, which Gavin happily responded to, closing his eyes as they stood there.

  
  


“Hey Gavin.”

“Hmm.” Nines’ arms moved, and Gavin found something slipped onto his shoulders. A small chain it felt like. When Nines pulled back, Gavin looked down. His breath left him in a punch, stolen as it clicked in his head what he was seeing. He recognized the material of the chain as the same material Nines was made from, with the same wires in him strung through the loops. And then tied to the chain was a small bottle, a blue liquid in the bottle moving around as they did.

“Happy birthday.” Gavin blinked hard, before realizing it was his birthday- tomorrow. “I know, I know, it’s tomorrow. But, I have a plan all night that won’t leave you conscious for half of tomorrow, so, I wanted to give you this now.”

Gavin didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know it was Nines’ blood in the bottle, and he’d be willing to bet this was part of the scrapped arm from last month in the chain. But still, he forgot his own  _ birthday _ , and Nines didn’t, and Nines  _ made _ this for him.

  
  


He launched forward, kissing the other with more energy, trying to pour how happy this made him into the kiss. He got a chuckle for his enthusiasm, Nines hugging him tighter as they kissed until Gavin was breathless. “Fuck- thank you thank you- Nines, I love this- I love you. I-”

The both blinked, and Nines smirked, Gavin turning very red. He very rarely said those words, used to people leaving after. Nines maybe heard them three times, but each time startled Gavin. “I love you too. Now come on, there’s a whole ride to go and if you have any chance of waking up before evening tomorrow, you’ll want to get started immediately.”

“Yes  _ sir _ .” His ass was swat at, just barely missed as Gavin jumped away. The bottle was cool against his chest, but he welcomed it.

  
  


Like he welcomed the stiff RK900 into his heart, and was welcomed into his own in return. 

And to think, as his hand laid over Nines’, closing his eyes as a late fall storm started to roll in, thundering across the darkening expanse of Detroit…

The best thing to ever happen to him was a love letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I- I don't have words? This was amazing and seriously, thank you all again.
> 
> So future plans! Yes! I have an idea for this to continue! It's on the way backburner, as I'm part of 2 Secret Santas, another BB, and got something this week for yall, but there is more planned. From Nines' perspective! 
> 
> I also want to continue other series that need finished up- like the Mermaid two-shot, and something I didn't post(just a oneshot). So expect to see those before this continues(unless something comes up to put this on the top of the list again).
> 
> Other than all that, all I can say is, if you like my work, I have a twitter you all can check out. It is NSFW, and you can find me under LupoLight there! 
> 
> Big shoutout to the Android Whump discord server and the Reed900 RBB server- you both have been AMAZING at helping me with this, way back when I was still writing it. And again another shoutout to Skye, who beta'd this, as well as Ads and Sab! Thank all three of you for helping out!
> 
> This is Lupo signing out- and beginning their Banging Birthday Week series!


End file.
